


Aligned

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Magnus Bane, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to maybe smooches, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysterious illness, Not quite enemies but Magnus isn't happy, Slow Burn, There is nothing graphic or descriptive about it, like so slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: In six months, Prince Alec Lightwood is set to become King of Idris. He’s been waiting to take the throne since his parents' unexpected death at sea eight years ago. Since then, Valentine Morgenstern has been serving as king. Needless to say, Valentine’s rules & regulations only serve Valentine and his trusted followers, with no regard for the well-being of the people of Idris, least of all the magic users. Afraid of them, he created a law to bind their magic to another. By circumstance, Alec finds himself aligned with magic user, Magnus Bane.New Chapter every Monday & Friday.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 95
Kudos: 240
Collections: Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8).
> 
> BIG thank you goes out to my freaking awesome beta, @Echele78. I would not have been able to finish this without you. I can't believe we did it! And another thank you to my artist, @lychee_jelly. I can't wait to show your work coming up soon! & thank you for everyone in the Malec server who continually cheered me on and did nothing but create and maintain a positive experience for me.

“Alec! Wake up...Come on.” Izzy spoke gently as she sat on the bed beside her brother, lightly poking him in the chin. She didn’t want to bother him on a bad day, but she knew this was important. He needed to know what was happening. 

She ran her hand through his hair, brushing it off of his forehead. “Alec...it’s important.” She said, this time her voice a little sharper. She tapped his cheek as she used her hip to shift his body to the side and back. 

Making an unintelligible noise, Alec groaned as he began to blink his eyes, trying to remove the sleepiness. 

“Iz?” Alec asked, his voice rough with sleep. At the look on her face, Alec forced himself up onto his elbows. “What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Valentine…” she started, ringing her hands together in her lap. “He was finishing up collecting taxes from his...our people and then they brought him in.”

“Who? Brought who?” Izzy moved over a little to make space for Alec to properly sit up. His eyes were feverish but whenever it came to his siblings, he made himself focus on them, no matter how he was feeling. Looking behind Izzy, he saw Jace Herondale leaning against the doorframe. 

“It’s Magnus Bane. He’s been caught.” Izzy told him. 

At the familiar name, a name Alec had thanked in his sleep for many years now, he moved to the side, trying to locate his boots. Jace came over without a word, bringing the boots closer and began to help Alec into them.

“I can get my own boots on.” Alec complained obstinately. He lifted his foot anyway as Jace slid the boot underneath it. 

“Maybe, but I’d rather not have to explain why you have a bloody nose from face planting.” Jace responded to him without looking up. 

“Fair point.” Alec said back. “Where did they find him? How did they manage to stop him?” 

Izzy shook her head. “I don’t know. As soon as I saw them bringing him in, I came to get you.” She stood up so she could pace around the room. “You know how Valentine feels about his kind...but especially him. How many times did Magnus Bane prevent Valentine from finding their hideouts? Or better yet, emptying them out long before Valentine got to them? Valentine has talked at length about killing him.” 

Once his boots were laced, Alec planted his feet and stood carefully, letting the wave of nausea pass him. He walked towards the door as Jace grabbed his jacket. As the three of them walked, Alec managed to put his jacket on and fix his hair enough to be acceptable around their subjects. 

“I don’t care what Valentine’s laws are, I won’t let him kill him.” Alec said to them, a determination in his voice that came around when Alec was very passionate about something. 

“You can’t save them all, even if I wish you could.” Jace reminded him as they all felt that solemn reminder. Most of the time, Alec managed to convince the Kakos of their other option to live in this world under Valentine’s law. Unfortunately, there were times when he couldn’t convince the Kakos, or Valentine delivered and carried out the sentence immediately. 

Alec had six months to go until he would be old enough to take his rightful place as King of Idris. Valentine, his late father’s Advisor since Alec himself was 5, had taken the throne in his place for the last 8 years, since the unexpected deaths of his father and mother. They had gone on a voyage to speak of peace with the country of Edom but their ship had disappeared. They had never arrived, nor had their ship ever been recovered. Valentine blamed the King of Edom; claiming they had done something nefarious but there was no proof. All the accusation managed to do was cause more tension between the kingdoms and cost both in high taxes on traded goods. 

As the three crossed the castle, they could hear the commotion all around them. If there was one thing that the castle was bad at, it was keeping a secret of any kind. He could hear those they passed talking about Magnus. 

“He took out 20 guards before they stopped him.” 

“I heard he turned some of them into pigs.” 

“I bet he’s going to murder the king.” 

Alec ignored the words as they rounded the corner into the main chamber room. 

Once every two weeks, the people of their town would have to pay their taxes; another law Alec detested. It was too much, too soon. They often would have to pay with labor or animals or something of their trade. They once had so many horses, they had to give them away. Alec had wanted to give the horses back to those families who had given them, but Valentine refused, claiming that everyone would expect the same treatment. 

There was still a line of folk who had not gotten their chance with the king. On the right side of the room were the items and animals that were given as payment instead of coin. On the left, was a line of folk who were signing up for the labor they would need to perform before being able to go home. If Alec wasn’t already ill, this would make him sick. He hated these days and had been thankful, for once, to be unable to be present for it. 

The main commotion was coming from the center of the room. There were 10 guards surrounding one man. He was on his knees, his head up in defiance. It looked as though his hands were bound behind his back; not that that would stop a Kakos. However they wove their magic, there was very little that could be done to prevent them from doing so. At least, not until King Valentine created the Aligned Law. Three of the guards had the tips of their swords pressed against three points of the male’s neck; each side and the back. 

Alec, Isabelle and Jace entered the room at the same time that the executioner and the papas entered on the other side. King Valentine, sitting on his throne, looked pleased. His children, Clarissa and Jonathan, sat on the left side of him. Clarissa, or Clary as her friends called her, looked upset while Jonathan looked bored. 

“Magnus Bane. You have broken the law many times over. You have denied your king and kingdom the ways of our life. When the Aligned Law passed, you did not submit yourself. Instead, you have made criminals of all the Kakos who have followed you. You alone are responsible for hundreds of premature deaths. You…” King Valentine growled, his eyes practically twinkling with the glee he was feeling. 

“I did not strike them down. That was you and your prejudice. My kind were peaceful citizens of this kingdom until you changed the law. You made us to be feared and hated when we’d done nothing but try to live quietly.” Magnus interrupted, not even flinching as the sword tip on his right side pressed into his neck, drawing blood. 

“Your kind poisoned the minds of my people. Your kind are responsible for fires and ruining of fields,” the king shot back.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter who you are born as. There will always be those who choose the wrong path. Something you should be intimately familiar with…” 

“Enough! One more word and your tongue will be fed to our dogs.” Valentine seethed. They watched as Magnus continued to glare at him but kept his mouth shut. 

Looking pleased with himself, Valentine straightened up. “For your crimes against the kingdom, I sentence you to death by burning.” He looked over towards the executioner. “Get the site ready.”

A commotion in the room began as everyone started talking excitedly. Some looked towards Magnus with sympathy while others tried to find ways to get out of their debts. 

“WAIT!” The room suddenly fell silent at the word. Valentine, Clary and Jonathan looked towards their left, watching as Alec and Isabelle came forward. Isabelle took her seat while Alec walked towards his which was situated between his sister and the king. Jace walked past Alec and Isabelle’s chairs, standing beside Alec’s personal guards. 

Valentine looked to his right as Alec took his seat. “Is there something you need Prince Alexander?” Valentine asked, clearly unhappy that the younger male was there. Alec made it difficult for Valentine to collect most debts and enforce laws because of his softer heart. A problem, if he were expected to be king someday.

“Aldertree...stand down. There will be no burning today.” Alec said. Aldertree looked from the prince and his command, to the king and back before bowing his head. 

“Alexander...he is a long time criminal. We cannot afford leniency for this one. He will bring his rebel forces down onto this kingdom. We are simply cutting off the head of the snake.” Valentine said to him with urgency. 

“It is my understanding that Magnus Bane has spent the last several years of his life defending his people. There is no log of deaths or murder by his hand. I also do not believe any of your spies have collected evidence of a mutiny. He may be breaking your law, but it is not a warrant for death.” Alec answered him, looking Valentine in the eye. 

Valentine contemplates for a moment. “I will concede to letting him live, but only if he agrees to follow the law and become aligned. If he is not aligned, he will be sentenced to death.” Valentine fumed. He turned to face the prisoner. “Magnus Bane, do you agree to be aligned? To forfeit your mystical, blasphemous abilities to those of a human.” 

Magnus looked shocked and angry. His eyes moved to look at the prince, unsure how to feel about the unexpected attempt to save his life. He raised his chin, looking back at Valentine. “I do not agree.”

Valentine, looking pleased, grinned. “Then to death it be.” He glared at Aldertree who began to leave the room once again. 

Izzy and Clary shared a look, both of them unhappy with this outcome. As soon as Izzy had left the room, Clary had been certain that Alec would be able to change her father’s mind. Or at least find a solution that didn’t include death. 

Izzy looked at Alec and could see his jaw working. She knew he was deciding something, but what, she didn’t know. Valentine often got his way on things, despite his claim that Alec’s opinion was important and taken into consideration. There were some times when that seemed the case, but they were small decisions. 

Alec stood up, walking down the few steps towards Magnus, his personal guards following. Two of the guards moved out of the way, albeit, they stayed as close as they could, in the event that Magnus attacked the prince.

“I choose Magnus Bane as my Aligned.” Alec said, loud enough to know that Valentine could hear him with his back turned. 

Aldertree once again, froze. This time he stared at Valentine. Everyone, except Alec and Magnus, looked at the king. 

Valentine was standing, red in the face and breathing heavily. 

The silence stretched for several minutes. Alec didn’t move even though he could feel Valentine’s eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

Finally, he sat down. “Very well. Prince Alexander Lightwood’s Aligned Ceremony will commence this evening.” He looked around the room. “If you have not paid your taxes yet, you will remain to speak with the princess. Guards, take the Kakos to the pre-ceremony room and assure he is dressed appropriately. Prince Alexander will go to his quarters to prepare. Dismissed.” 

Alec watched as Magnus looked ahead as he was forced to his feet and taken out of the room.

0000 

“You should stay here until the ceremony. You can hardly stand as is.” Catarina chastised Alec as he changed into his ceremonial jacket. Catarina had been the healer of the castle for as long as Alec could remember. The older woman had always had nothing but kindness to give, even after she had been forced to participate in the ceremony herself.

“She’s right. The ceremony is going to exhaust you completely.” Jace added as he handed Alec a glass of water.

Alec ran his hands tiredly over his face. “I need to speak to him. It’s not right to force this on him.”

“You didn’t have to.” Catarina reminded him as she continued to mix a drink for Alec. It was something she often prepared for him when he was feeling ill. It helped him deal with the fever and gave him some energy. 

“I know but death will not pay my debt. And someday, maybe, I can change things.” Alec felt his resolve tighten. This is what he needed to do. 

After pocketing the vial from Catarina, Alec and Jace made their way towards the room he knew Magnus was being kept in. 

Over the years, Alec had seen many Kakos in the room, awaiting their fate. Many were despondent but many seemed relieved to be able to live. Alec wasn’t sure what Magnus would look like.

As he entered the room, after assuring all of the many guards and Jace that he would be fine, he gasped.

Magnus was dressed in the jacket that made him an Aligned and on his knees once more in the center of the room. Alec felt the pressure before entering the room, only to be confirmed of a magical substance once he entered. There was a yellow haze surrounding Magnus, something he was clearly trying to break through. Magnus’ arms were at weird angles, all muscles and tendons in his neck, face and hands strained. In the corner of the room was King Valentine’s Aligned, Lorenzo, keeping the spell.

“What is this? Are you hurting him?” Alec asked, his voice accusatory. 

Lorenzo, without looking at the prince, answered. “Magnus Bane is powerful. If I do not prevent him, he will unleash his magic and he will escape.” 

Alec frowned. “Can he hear me? Can he speak to me?” 

Lorenzo nodded. “Yes...but I will not break this spell unless the king commands it.” 

Alec sighed, moving down to his knees so he could be eye to eye with Magnus. Magnus’ eyes glared at Alec through the yellow haze.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said almost immediately. “If there was any other choice, I would let it be.” 

“Death was my choice.” Magnus managed to grit out between his teeth. “I know the law.” 

Alec glanced down at the floor between them. He swallowed before looking back into Magnus’ face. “There is one way to forgo the law.” 

“And what...is that?” Magnus asked, the strain in his voice letting Alec know that, despite the yellow haze seeming harmless, it was hurting him.

“If a Royal picks their Aligned, no one else may interfere, even the one chosen.” Alec bit his lip. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like any rule that said that, just because of his birth, he had the final decision on things. 

Magnus fumed with that for a minute or so. “So you use your privilege to take away my choice?” 

“A life for a life. I will not let you die if I can prevent it.” Alec told him and Magnus really looked at him this time, recalling a memory, nearly 15 years old now. 

_Isabelle, 8 years old, had come down with a sickness. There had been many, in many kingdoms who had all befallen this illness. It was something of a plague. Those who were affected had a fever and then became bedridden. Once they were bedridden, the survival rate became 10%. Isabelle had been bedridden for 2 days before Queen Maryse found Magnus._

__

__

_Alec was only 10 when it had happened. His parents had made him stay away from his sister for fear that he would catch the illness. He spent most of his time outside of her door. He would read books to her from the open doorway whenever he could._

__

__

_He was clutching his father’s waist when Magnus, following the queen, had come to their castle to see the princess. The male looked only a couple years older than Alec but he knew he was different than most. Magnus had asked for privacy but Alec had managed to sneak into the room anyway. He wanted to make sure his little sister was going to be okay; that this stranger wasn’t going to hurt her._

__

__

_He watched in awe as a blue glow came out of the young male’s hands, descending down onto his sister. Alec clenched his fists at his sides to stop himself from running over and knocking the male down. His eyes stayed on his sister’s face instead, watching as her face went from the pinched up, painful expression to relaxed._

__

__

_“She’s going to be alright.” Magnus said suddenly to the room, causing Alec to jump._

__

__

_“Can’t you fix everyone?” Alec asked, curiosity more than anything causing him to ask._

__

__

_Magnus shook his head. “This sickness is peculiar. Our abilities do not always heal those afflicted. We can only guess and try again and again.”_

__

__

_“But you fixed Izzy, right?” Alec wondered, unable to help himself as he moved closer to her bed._

__

__

_“I believe that the queen has acted fast enough. The illness is early in its pursuit and I can remove it.” Magnus looked towards Alec this time, smiling almost shyly at him. “Your sister will be okay.”_

__

__

_Alec’s face broke out into a large smile as he jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his sister. Izzy began to stir, her arms automatically going around her brother. Alec hadn’t looked up to see when Magnus had quietly left the room._

“You remember?” Alec asked as he watched Magnus’ face, lost in the past. 

Magnus’ face changed back into a scowl. “If you’re looking for a thank you, you are in the wrong place.” And with that, Magnus looked down, refusing to look at Alec again.

Alec slowly got to his feet and exited the room. He would meet Magnus soon in the ceremonial room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakos - The name given to those who have magical abilities. 
> 
> Papás - Greek word for Priest

Alec sat in the library near the ceremony room as he waited to be summoned. Jace was hovering near the door, his eyes glancing anxiously towards Alec. After he caught him doing it for the 4th time, Alec rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to fall over.” Alec told his closest friend and confidant. “You can just sit down, you know.” 

Jace huffed before coming over towards Alec to sit across from him. “Today wasn’t a good day for your health. You’re sitting up by sheer will and we both know it.” 

Alec lifted his hand to run it tiredly through his hair. “I’m tired but I feel marginally better.” Once he had entered the library, he had consumed the drink Catarina had made for him.

“The Aligned Ceremony is going to completely exhaust you but you can’t break the hold. The magic they wield can be volatile during the transition.” Jace warned him. 

“Then it’s a good thing our hands will be tied together. I won’t be able to break it by accident.” Alec was nervous about the ceremony and he knew he wasn’t in his best state but he had no other choice. If he took back his decision, Valentine would waste no time in killing Magnus. 

“I’ll be right there for you.” Jace promised and Alec nodded, thankful for his friend. 

Jace’s parents had been lords of the land in the North. There had been feuding between them and those even further North about some of the land between them. They had gone into battle and had been killed. The land was forfeit to the victor, regardless of Jace having blood right to his family’s land. Jace, 12 years old, was sent to live in the castle with Alec and his family. Alec’s family and the Herondale’s had been friends for a long time with a positive and supportive alliance. When Alec’s parents had died, Jace had still been allowed to remain, but Valentine saw him more as Alec’s personal guard than nearly an equal. Alec swore to Jace that once he held the position of king, he would help start negotiations over Jace’s lands and to return his proper title to him.

“He’s going to hate me for as long as we’re both alive.” Alec sighed, propping up his head with his hand, elbow on the table. 

“Maybe...but maybe not. He doesn’t know your opinion on the king’s rules.” Jace whispered, knowing it wasn’t wise to speak against the king, especially inside the walls of the castle. “He’ll learn to see you for who you are. You’re a good person. Don’t forget that.” 

Alec and Jace glanced towards the door when they heard it opening, watching as Isabelle, accompanied with her Aligned, entered the room.

Already anticipating what was about to happen, Alec turned and opened his arms as a small body ran like a bolt, jumping into his waiting arms. 

Madzie was the youngest Aligned in their city, estimated to be about 7 or 8 years old. Valentine’s men had raided her village and she was captured, having been separated from her family. Alec, Izzy and Jace had been worried about what the king had done to those with magic who were too young; who had yet to understand and control their ability. The king claimed they went to an orphanage that would keep an eye on their powers and get them ready for an Alignment. Alec tasked his personal guards, Andrew Underhill and Raj Nayak to investigate discreetly. They had come back to him within days to inform him that there was no record of an orphanage and no trail of where those children had gone. The hope was that perhaps Magnus Bane and his resistance had intercepted the children but that hope was quickly diminished when a Kakos had been caught; they’d screamed at King Valentine that he’d slaughtered them. So, fortunately, when Madzie was brought before the court, because her powers seemed to be extremely strong for her age, Isabelle had been present. 

King Valentine initially refused Isabelle’s decision to make the young girl, perhaps around 5 years old at the time, her Aligned. It was already a process that was extremely taxing on both parties involved; there was no telling what it would do to someone so young. However, Isabelle insisted. She could not let this child, who in some ways reminded her of her little brother, be sent away. She had her suspicions like Alec had, that something bad happened to those who were sent away, even if they had no proof.

Madzie had screamed and cried the entire night. Isabelle had tried to comfort her but, considering she was part of and witness to the pain inflicted on Madzie, she only made her terrified wailing worse. 

Alec, the bleeding heart older brother, gave it a shot. He had gone to the room they’d set up for Madzie to stay with her. She had been afraid of him at first but he had been patient and eventually, she began to warm up to him. Alec had sat on the floor in the room for hours, talking softly to her. He told her about Isabelle and that they would become good friends. He told her that he would make sure she was safe. He told her about Catarina who lived here along with Iris and Lorenzo; that they were like her and would help her too. 

Alec had kept his promise over the years, making sure he had time in his schedule to spend time with Madzie. Often, she preferred to go on walks in the garden with him. She loved the flowers and the fountain that was in the center. 

“Little fish. What are you doing here?” Alec asked her now as she rested against his chest, hands grabbing for one of his larger ones. 

She tilted her head up so she could look at his face; though with the angle, she was mostly just seeing his chin. She reached up, poking him in the cheek until he looked down. She brought his hand into her lap, turning it over until it was palm up. She traced her finger on his palm. 

“I don’t want you to be hurt,” Madzie confessed as she and Alec both watched the pattern she was tracing over and over. The pattern that would be cut into his palm with a blade this evening. 

“I won’t be hurt. I have you to watch out for me, don’t I?” Alec asked her, poking her gently in her ribs with his free hand. She giggled, swatting at the offending hand. 

“Mhm,” she agreed as she looked over at Isabelle. Isabelle gave her an encouraging smile. It had taken time for Madzie to trust Isabelle but with Alec’s help, she finally did; understanding that the woman had saved her. “And then I can help Magnus,” she mused though it was more to herself. 

“He’s going to need you.” Alec agreed. He hoped Magnus wouldn’t be cruel to Madzie but they would just have to wait and see how his transition to a new life would go. 

“I wish we could be there.” Isabelle frowned as she took the seat Jace had previously been occupying. The table they were sat at only had two chairs and Jace was nothing if not polite. 

“Jace will be there. He’ll make sure it goes as well as expected.” Alec reminded her. Traditionally, only the king, the two involved in the ceremony, and the papas would be allowed in the room. Magnus was very strong so Lorenzo would be present to keep him subdued. Due to Alec’s illness, it was for the best that Jace would be there in case Alec became too weak. Alec’s illness was only known to a few trusted individuals in the court. They didn’t want their city to learn of a weakened heir to the throne.

There was a light knock on the door. Those present in the room watched as Andrew poked his head in. “Prince Alexander, it is time.” Once Alec nodded to him, he closed the door. 

As Alec stood up, Isabelle came over to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around his sister, pressing a gentle kiss into her hair. “I’ll see you soon,” he promised. 

0000

Jace and Alec made it to the ceremonial room, surprised to see that only the papás had arrived thus far. Alec, used to towering over nearly everyone due to his height, was unnerved by the several extra inches the man had on him. He wore a billowing cloak with a hood that covered everything from the tips of his fingers to the tip of his nose. Alec had seen the man over the years, seemingly only coming out from wherever he resided for these ceremonies. Once Valentine found a way to take the Kakos’ power from them, Alec had tried to ask how it worked but Valentine wouldn’t tell him. He explained that it was a secret laced with a curse and only the papás knew the circumstances. Apart from Valentine, the papás spoke to no other. 

The two of them made it to the far side of the room to keep out of the way. The room was bare. One side of the room held stained glass windows which were letting in what little light was left from the setting sun. A table off to the side held the items that the papás was currently setting up. Alec could see the green cloth that would wrap around their hands and what looked like the metal instrument the papás used to perform the ceremony. On the floor was the scrawling of the ceremonial circle with candles yet to be lit. 

The pair looked up as the door opened, revealing the king, the anger in his eyes unavoidable. He seemed to glare at Jace and then Alec before forcing a smile on his face. 

“If anything, at least you have finally taken an Aligned for yourself,” the king said to Alec as he walked over, clapping him hard on the back. 

“It does not change my mind on how I feel about it.” Alec responded, knowing he could say it in the small group that was currently assembled. “This tactic, using these people, has proved well with those who support you in the nearby lands but, what of it once your enemies do the same?”

Valentine stared at Alec thoughtfully. “The only way they will be able to do the same is if they have the papás and there’s only one of him. He would not betray us.” The three of them glanced over but the papás did not pay them any mind. 

“You betray your kind by allowing this!” a voice shouted just before guards opened the door. Two more guards held Magnus by either arm as they jostled him through the doorway. Lorenzo, coming in behind them, had his arms up, continuing the magic he had been using against Magnus earlier. Different from before, however, he was sweating profusely. 

“My king...I am weakened.” Lorenzo bit out as he forced his focus to remain on the struggling Kakos.

The guards pulled Magnus towards the circle on the floor, pushing him down onto his knees. 

“You have done well, Lorenzo. Not much longer. Do not let him escape.” Valentine ordered. “Papás, are you ready?” 

The papás finally turned, the only detail visible on his face was the glowing of his eyes in the candle light. His head turned towards Alec, waiting. 

Jace gave Alec an assuring nod as he walked towards the circle, timidly stepping inside of it. 

With a nod from Valentine, Alec saw in his peripheral as Lorenzo lifted his arms, the yellow magic turning into a darker shade. Magnus cried out as his body was lifted from kneeling to standing, his legs seemingly locked straight. 

The papás came forward, grabbing Magnus’ right hand, turning it until it was palm up. In his other hand he held the metal instrument. It looked like a small rod, something that would be used by the maids to hang cloth material. The edge of the instrument was pointed and currently being pressed into Magnus’ palm. Magnus bit his lip. Alec could only guess it was in an attempt to not show his pain. Alec wanted to look at his palm but he stared at Magnus’ face instead. He could see the anger and sadness behind those eyes. If he knew Magnus more, he would even say maybe there was some fear there too. 

“Prince,” a voice whispered, so quietly, Alec wasn’t sure it was real. Without questioning it, Alec lifted his right hand, palm up. He winced as he felt the metal cut into his palm. He could feel the sting as his blood began to trickle over the cuts and between his fingers. Curious, he looked down at his palm and the design the papás was etching into it. A line from just underneath his index finger to just above his wrist. Another line connected from the point above his wrist, going up just below his ring finger. It looked like the shape of a ‘V.’ He winced at his sensitive hand as he marked one final smaill line that started in the middle of the first line, stopping in the middle between the two lines.

The papás moved away briefly so he could grab the silk. Alec could see in Magnus’ face the valiant strain on his body as he continued to try to fight against Lorenzo’s magic. 

“Grasp hands,” the same voice again commanded. It was almost as if the voice was inside of Alec’s head instead of coming from anyone in the room. 

Alec moved his arm between himself and Magnus and, after a last futile attempt to get away, Magnus’ arm was moved until Alec took Magnus’ hand in his. Magnus’ hand clamped tightly onto Alec’s hand painfully. The papás wasted no time as he wrapped the green silk around their joined hands. The silk wrapped round and round until it covered them both from their forearms to their hands. 

The papás lifted his arms to either side, mumbling in a language Alec wasn’t familiar with. The candles around the circle they were standing in all flared to light. Alec felt a pressure fall on his shoulders and could tell that Magnus felt it too. At the same time, Lorenzo fell to the ground, likely having run out of the last of his energy. Alec was only barely aware that Jace, the only one who seemed to care, made his way over towards Lorenzo to check on him.

As the papás spoke and walked around the circle, Alec could feel a burning sensation intensify in his palm, growing slowly up his wrist. Magnus gasped, his hand tightening impossibly more on Alec’s hand. He could feel the stickiness of their joined blood collecting and pooling around the outside of their palms. The cloth was soaking up the blood, quickly beginning to redden the once green silk. 

The papás came closer towards them, his hands grabbing both of them by the backs of their necks. His hand was like ice, causing a shiver to run down Alec’s spine. Alec’s body began to tremble and he could feel through his grasp on Magnus’ hand that he was doing the same.

Another surge of what Alec could only describe as adrenaline spiked through him and he gasped. The gasp, however, was not due to the energy coursing through him as it was to witnessing Magnus’ eyes glow. They went from their brown color to a vibrant gold and then suddenly Alec’s vision was a bright gold. 

Alec tried to stifle down any panic that was threatening to take over as he blinked rapidly, desperate to see anything; even an outline of a body would be enough but it was all gold. It was almost as if he were trying to stare into the sun. 

He felt his legs begin to wobble and weakness begin to settle in his bones. His knees began to buckle and as Alec felt himself falling, he could only think of how much he was going to ruin the ceremony. 

His momentum was suddenly stopped as he felt a hand grab underneath his right arm. Not wanting to fall, Alec reached up, his left hand grasping for purchase; finding a shoulder to hold onto. 

Alec closed his eyes, willing away the dizziness that was threatening to take over. His body was hot all over and he never felt as weak as he did in this moment. 

Blinking quickly once again, Alec was relieved to see that his vision was back to normal. What was strange however, was that he was no longer looking forward to Magnus but up.

He was unaware that he had fallen onto a knee, his other leg bent with his foot planted firmly on the ground still. He was breathing heavily, as was Magnus. Magnus was sweating and Alec wouldn’t be shocked if he was as well. Magnus was bent towards Alec, his hand loosening its hold from underneath Alec’s armpit. Alec, feeling as if his brain was playing catch up, detached his hand from Magnus’ shoulder. When he felt someone keep him from falling over completely, it never occurred to him that it might be Magnus doing it. 

“S-sorry,” Alec managed out, his mouth dry. 

Magnus didn’t say anything. He tried to straighten back up but their hands were still tied, making it difficult to try.

“Jace?” Alec asked, no longer having Jace in his sight. He did see that Lorenzo was sitting in a chair with Valentine standing next to him. 

“Right here,” his voice said softly from behind him. As Jace took a step closer and the papás didn’t react, Jace continued until he was bending down, arms going around Alec’s waist. With a quick move, Alec was standing, albeit, leaning heavily against his friend. Alec let his head drop back, resting it on his friend’s shoulder. It wasn’t very comfortable, considering Alec was taller than Jace but he didn’t care. 

The papás came closer to them, his fingers making quick work of undoing the knot that kept the silk tied around them. He walked over to his table, picking up large shears and cutting the silk in half. He reapproached them, first to Magnus, wrapping the silk around his Aligned hand. He then did the same to Alec. With a slight bow, he left the room without a word. 

Magnus, shaken out of his likely delirium of what had transpired, looked wildly around the room. He could see guards standing outside of the now ajar door, so running wasn’t an option for escape. He considered jumping through a window, but knew that they were at a higher elevation and it would mean certain death. He glanced at Lorenzo, noting that he was making no move to subdue him anymore. 

“Your tricks can’t work on me.” Magnus growled at Valentine as he lifted his arms. He pulled his magic to the forefront of his mind and shot them forward. 

What should have been blue sparks of magic to hurt Valentine, was only a small sputter of blue that managed to crackle between the middle and forefinger of his left hand. Frowning, Magnus tried again. When he tried for the third time, he glared as he heard Valentine’s chuckle.

“It is done. Prince Alexander now controls your power.” Valentine explained to him. “Guards, take him somewhere more comfortable.” 

The last thing Alec’s blurry eyes could see was Magnus being dragged out of the room by the guards.

0000

Artwork by Lychee_jelly to accompany this chapter & an extra side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus was certain he had never felt so exhausted in his entire life. His body felt as if he had sprinted from Idris to Edom and back several times without stopping all the while carrying a sack full of stones.

The bed he was currently lying on was comfortable; the most comfortable thing he’d slept on in years, truth be told. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone in this dreadful castle. 

He had gotten up earlier to see if he could leave the room but the door was locked. There was nothing in here except the bed and what he suspected to be a contraption to use the bathroom. He had seen something similar when he had been resting at a lord’s home a couple years prior. 

Not wanting to lie down anymore, he managed to maneuver himself to sitting up and leaning against the wall. He stared down at his right hand which was still poorly bandaged with the silk from the night before. He glanced at his left hand, calling forth his magic like he had been able to do since his earliest memory. A small spark flowed out of his palm but dissipated immediately. 

He felt the burn of tears behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Even though he was currently alone, he would not take the chance of anyone walking in and seeing his weakness. He wouldn’t let them see that this affected him so deeply. 

There was the sound of metal hitting the metal door and Magnus closed his eyes, turning his head. He wanted nothing to do with anyone here. Hopefully, they would go away when they saw that he had no intention of moving.

“Magnus Bane,” the familiar voice said, followed by the door closing. “I expected to hear word of your demise, not that you’d be in this predicament.” 

Magnus’ eyes shot open as he stared at the woman across from him. He let his eyes study her face. She had aged since he’d last seen her but the warmth hadn’t left her face.

“Catarina.” Magnus whispered, not quite trusting his voice. “Is it really you? I thought…” But he shook his head, unable to speak just what he had thought happened to her. 

“I escaped the fire but I did not make it far.” Catarina explained to him as she placed the bowl she had been carrying down on the bed near Magnus’ thighs. She sat down next to his hip. “I must have passed out shortly after. I woke up in a dungeon here and well…” She raised her right hand, the scar of the Aligned ever present. 

Magnus lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pressing the side of his face against hers. Catarina chuckled softly as she returned the embrace. “It is good to see you again, Filos.” 

“Many winters have passed. How has word never gotten back to me that you’ve been here all this time?” Magnus asked her curiously once he reluctantly let her go. 

“How many of us do you believe the king has?” Catarina asked him curiously as she reached into the bowl she had brought, pulling out a couple items.

Magnus’ instinct was to tell her that the king had an army of their kind at his disposal. If that were the case, however, he would have known. He would have been planning an escape for them. Surely he, or one of his scouts, would have seen them. 

“There’s the one who used his magic against me yesterday.” Magnus answered, bitterness in his voice. 

“Lorenzo. He is Aligned with the king.” Catarina nodded, reaching over and gently taking Magnus’ right forearm to bring his hand closer to her. 

“I’ve seen him but no one else. Where are the others?” Magnus asked, worry taking the place of bitterness. 

Catarina sighed, a sadness creeping into her facial features. “There are a couple others here. The king disperses those he deems the strongest to his allies to continue this.” She gestured vaguely to Magnus’ wrapped hand. “For those who do not fit his needs, they simply disappear.” They both could assume what that meant. “There are some who he uses as examples for the public. ‘Do not hide and you shall be spared.’ My arse.” 

“How can this kingdom and all the people allow this? It’s madness. It’s a slaughter of hundreds, perhaps thousands.” Magnus asked though it was rhetorical. His train of thought was short lived as the cold air hit his sensitive hand. 

“Lady Clarissa told me what Prince Alexander did. I must remember to thank him the next time I see him,” she said thoughtfully as she carefully dabbed a cloth against his palm, attempting to remove the dried blood smeared all over his hand. 

“The king’s daughter? Is she your…” Magnus wasn’t sure what to call it. Jailer? 

“Yes. She is kind. She has never asked anything of me, except to help those in need of healing when my herbs do not work and even then, it is a rarity.” Catarina kept her focus on Magnus’ hand as she cleaned it. “The king doesn’t know.” she added quietly.

“Is this talk meant for you to convince me these people are not monsters?” Magnus scoffed, giving a half-hearted attempt at pulling his hand away. Catarina tightened her hold as if she didn’t notice. 

“No. It is meant for two friends to reconnect. It is for me to tell you that you are not alone here. There are things you do not yet understand, but you will.” Catarina dropped the soiled cloth into the bowl, pulling out small vials and white strips of cloth. 

“I will never thank him. I wanted death,” Magnus mumbled petulantly. 

“He is a good man with a good heart. I will let you be the one to discover that for yourself,” Catarina answered him as she carefully dropped the clear liquids from her vials onto his hand. Magnus gasped at the pain. “Our natural healing ability will help this. In about a week or two, it will be just a scar.” 

“And a lock without a key,” Magnus sighed. 

“That’s not true,” Catarina told him. Magnus stared at her curiously. “The prince is your key.” 

Magnus nodded, a spark of hope bursting in his chest. Catarina could tell immediately that there was a change in his demeanor. 

“Do not do anything you will come to regret.” She reached over, this time to grab the white cloth and began to wrap it carefully around his hand. “He is the heir to the throne and you are the most scandalous of us all. It is not as though you can just walk right up to him.”

“But I thought that I am now his slave to do with as he pleases.” Magnus said as he rolled his eyes. 

“You will not be treated like that by him. As angry as I have heard you were with him, he will want to gain your trust and everyone around him will have their eyes on you. If you so much as look at him with anger in your heart, the tip of a spear will be in your stomach before you can blink,” Catarina warned him. “Do not ask him to release you as that is beyond his power. It is beyond everyone’s, it seems.” 

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked her curiously, a feeling of dread now replacing the hope. 

“This is not reversible. There was another before Lorenzo. His name was Rufus. He tried to force the king to reverse it. When it was impossible, he tried to use his magic to destroy the castle. He was struck dead by a guard who had carefully made his way close enough to intervene.” Catarina had been called immediately to attempt to revive Rufus but he had been dead before he hit the ground. “Lorenzo, he would be a slave as you call it.” She reached over, placing her hand gently against the side of Magnus’ face. “This is a conversation that is not safe within these walls. Another time, somewhere else, perhaps.” 

Catarina packed up her supplies and stood up. 

Magnus, although still tired, did his best to stand up as well. “Wait! Where are you going?” 

“I must tend to the prince. The door is unlocked as you are in our quarters of the castle. The rooms on this floor are all bedrooms. Go up the spiral staircase to our library. I also use it for my tinctures and medicinal herbs. Down the staircase is the kitchen and where we eat. You’ll find another common room and the door leading to the rest of the castle,” Catarina explained to him. 

“Tend to the prince? You did not go to him first?” Magnus asked curiously. 

Catarina smiled at him as she turned to face him before walking out of the room. “He insisted I see you first.” And with that, she left him with his thoughts.

0000

Isabelle and Clarissa slowed their horses down to a slow trot as they made their way towards the beach. They two went out for rides once a week, always managing to lose their guards as they rode. There were times where they preferred to be alone and not have eyes constantly on them.

“How’s Alec feeling?” Clary, as she was called by her friends, asked. 

Izzy, also a name only those close to her used, sighed. “I’m not sure. Jace didn’t let anyone in to see him.” She had thought to argue with Jace, knowing that her position as sister, and princess, would give her leverage but she didn’t push. If Jace was telling her it was best to leave her brother alone, she would respect his opinion. 

“Catarina told me she was going to be taking care of him today. She’ll get him back on his feet.” Clary told her, trying to soothe the worry that was on her friend’s face.

“I know and I am grateful to her,” Izzy admitted. “It’s just not fair. Why must he go through this ailment? He was having a bad day yesterday. That, on top of having to be part of the ceremony, I’m surprised he managed to walk out of the room at all.”

Both women stopped their horses near the water, taking a moment to themselves to enjoy the view. The sun was high in the cloudless sky. The bright sun glinted off of the miles of water that stretched out in front of them. The weather was warm though there was a slight chill in the air. Soon, the leaves would start changing colors. 

Izzy, having expected Clary to say something more but had yet to, glanced over. She began to frown as she saw the look on her face. “What is it?” 

Clary tried to smile for Izzy’s sake but failed, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. Clary was a tough woman and Izzy knew that, although they were alone, she wouldn’t let them fall. “My father.” She started but paused, the words mulling over in her mind.

“You can tell me,” Izzy encouraged her.

“He has decided I need to marry. And soon.” Clary let her eyes fall down to her hands which were folded on top of the saddle horn.

Izzy looked around, just in case someone had managed to find them. Seeing no one around them, she still lowered her voice. “Does Jace know?” Clary shook her head. “Who is it?” 

“Alec,” Clary whispered. 

Izzy felt the anger already stewing in her gut grow. “What? He….he can’t enforce this. Alec would never agree.” She felt sorry for her friend as well, of course, but she was his daughter; it wasn’t uncommon for daughters to be married off. 

“He’s been campaigning the need for the soon-to-be king to be married and with an heir on the way by the time of his coronation.” Clary sighed, running her hand through her hair to push it out of her face. “He’s been very quiet about it, since we have not heard of this until now.”

Izzy gasped. That was hardly any time at all for this to transpire. 

“I fear if Alec says no, that he will be pulled into a negative favor with those who believe my father is correct. That a proper king would have a queen, especially someone as young as he is.” Clary wasn’t sure when her father would discuss this with Alec but she knew she needed to talk to Jace as soon as possible.

“We will all meet, tonight. Alec and Jace must hear it from us and not from the king. It is the sensible thing to do. The details moving forward, we will figure out,” Izzy told her as she reached over, placing her hand on top of Clary’s and giving it a squeeze.

“What if I have to marry him? What if we cannot escape this fate?” Clary asked, her eyes searching Izzy’s with the hope that she would have the answer.

“You know my brother. He would be good to you. He would be kind and fair. Alec loves Jace, I’m certain he would find a way to make things right. He would not want to take you away from Jace, nor would he want to love someone who could not love him back,” Izzy said as a declaration. There was nothing that could come their way that they could not find a solution to.

“I think in my heart I could love him someday, truly. I love him as he is now, a friend. But I have already given my heart freely and I do not wish to take it back. And…” Clary hesitated this time, unsure how to voice the next part of her thoughts. She knew, however, that Izzy was trusting as she was observant, and she probably already knew. “And there will be no woman that will be given Alec’s heart.”

Izzy froze when Clary made the last statement. If anyone got wind of Alec’s proclivity, he could be hurt. A man loving another man, or a woman loving another woman was not illegal but it was frowned upon. Anyone in the village that may be of that inclination were outcast. She wasn’t sure what would happen if the future king, of all people, were to be found out.

“We will figure this out. For your sake and Jace’s and Alec’s. Deal?” Izzy said instead, not wanting to press upon the thoughts of her brother's preferences. 

0000

“Try not to move. I know that is a tall order,” Catarina said, her voice a soothing balm over Alec’s throbbing headache. 

Feeling bad the day before, on top of the ceremony, had taken the last ounce of strength Alec had. He had a fever, his body felt held down by rocks and his head was splintering. 

Catarina had placed a cool cloth over his eyes, giving him some relief from the pain and blocking the light from his now sensitive eyes. His body was trembling as goosebumps pimpled his arms and legs. He kept trying to push the heavy wools off of his body from the heat but would quickly freeze once again. 

Jace hovered by Catarina’s side, ready and willing to assist her in whatever she needed.

“He’s the worst I’ve ever seen him.” Jace admitted, his hands flexing and relaxing on repeat. 

“The ceremony should have been postponed, even if I understand the...urgency.” No one would have been able to hold Magnus down for long. He would have been able to escape with the slightest weakness in Lorenzo’s magic. Lorenzo was depleted the day before as it was; it wouldn’t have been much longer before he would have passed out from exhaustion.

“Alec, can you wiggle the fingers on your left hand?....That’s it….Okay, now the right hand….Good, good,” Catarina instructed him quietly. She moved down to the end of the bed. Gently, she moved the blankets to the side, revealing his sock feet. She placed her hands on the tops of where his toes were with little pressure. “Alright, now wiggle your toes.” She felt regular movement in his left foot but his right foot barely moved. “Just the right now.” Same result. Catarina kept her voice neutral. “You can stop now.” 

She moved back towards his side. “Jace...could you massage his right foot? The sock can stay on. Focus pressure in the arch of his foot and gently stretch his ankle by bending his foot.” 

“Alec, I’m going to move the blankets aside but not for long. I’m also going to need to lift up your tunic just to your ribs,” Catarina informed him. Alec gave a slight nod in understanding. 

He gasped when the cold air hit his body, his arms moving to cross over his chest as he tried to stop the worst of the shivering. 

Catarina lifted up his tunic, exposing his stomach. “Alright. We’re almost done and then I will stop prodding you. I’m going to apply pressure on your stomach with my hands. If there is any pain, you must tell me, okay?” She watched as Alec’s face reacted to her explanation. 

“Verbal answer, please,” she said evenly.

“Yes...okay,” Alec managed to get out.

Catarina gently placed one hand on his hip to steady herself, the other resting gently on his left side. Alec made a hissing noise and she paused. 

“Just...cold…” he bit out.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. Catarina rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up a little before trying again. She took her time gently applying pressure to various parts of his stomach. Apart from the fact that he was shivering, it didn’t seem to be bothering him. “Okay, almost done.” 

Catarina moved her hand over to his side, just below his ribs. She barely applied the same amount of pressure she had been doing to the rest of his body before he gasped and all but spasmed immediately. “Sorry..sorry.” Apologizing, she moved her fingers against his skin, pressing into a specific spot. Again he had the same reaction, although he was trying to hide it this time. “One more then I promise we’re done.” She moved her hand to his right side, mimicking what she’d just done, unsurprised to see the same result. 

Carefully, Catarina readjusted his tunic and the blankets before sitting beside him once more. Alec reached up, removing the cloth from his eyes which then caused him to blink a few times to focus his vision. There were only a couple candles burning and the sun was high in the sky so the light wasn’t as bad as it would have been in the early morning. “What is it?” Alec asked softly, worry in his eyes even if his voice sounded brave. 

“I’m not sure if this is the main cause of your ailment or a product of it but the pain you felt, that is from your kidneys. Do they hurt you normally? Do you feel uncomfortability in those areas of your body?” Catarina asked him as she gently ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. 

Alec let his eyes close, relaxing into the ministrations. 

After a minute or so of searching his memories, Alec answered her. “I am not sure. Whenever I have a bad day, everything sort of aches. I may not have noticed it before.” 

“It’s okay. This could be a step closer to finding out what’s been troubling you all these years,” Catarina assured him. “We’re going to figure this out, I promise.”

Alec let his eyes open up so he could look at her. “You are one of the kindest souls I’ve ever had the pleasure to know. We don’t deserve you.” 

Catarina smiled down at him. “I knew your parents when I was younger. They were good people and you are a good man. Good people like you don’t deserve to live with this affliction. We’ll sort it out together.” And with that she stood up but not before leaning down and kissing him gently on his forehead. “Now, I want you to drink this blend. It will help you sleep. I will tell the kitchen to send up some broth with some herbs in it.” 

Alec shook his head. “Jace…” Before he could finish his request, Jace was already gently lowering his foot and getting up. He stepped out of the room, spoke some words quietly to Alec’s guards and then came back in, reclaiming his spot on the end of the bed and continuing what he was doing. “Underhill is on it, Cat.”

“Continue for another five minutes and then you can stop,” Catarina told Jace who nodded his acknowledgement. “I’ll see you boys later. Drink that so you can sleep, Alec.” She could tell he wanted to protest but would relent when her voice was stern. 

Alec drank the tea mixture that Catarina had made for him. It was just warm enough that it wasn’t boiling, but he felt the heat move down his throat and settle into his chest.

“You don’t have to do that,” Alec mumbled, his voice already beginning to get thick. He had laid back down, placing the cloth back over his eyes. 

“Catarina’s orders. I’m certainly not going to break them,” Jace answered him, watching as Alec absently picked at the new bandage wrapped around his hand. “I’d rather be on the other end of Valentine’s mood swings before having to face her wrath.” Jace smiled as he managed to get a tired chuckle out of his friend.

“You have a...point.” Alec conceded.

Alec had to admit, the massage felt good but the reasoning of why Jace was doing it troubled him. Why was he barely able to wiggle a toe on that foot? What was wrong with him?

“You’re thinking too loud,” Jace said into the quiet, giving his foot a last squeeze before settling it back onto the bed.

Alec blew out a huff of air, which had been too much, causing him to cough. Jace handed him a glass of water and helped him hold it so he wouldn’t spill it. Once he laid back down, he sighed. “Do you think I’m dying?”

Jace bit his lip, glad that his friend couldn’t see the sadness on his face. If this were just about anyone else, he would have lied to make them feel better. But this was Alec. He wouldn’t appreciate it, not with the severity of the question. 

“I don’t know,” Jace admitted as he took a seat in a chair near the bed. “But I believe in Catarina. I believe she will find a way to make you better, or at the very least, make it more bearable.” 

Alec bit his lip even as Jace watched his body sink more into the bed, the obvious tell that the mixture was working. “No one will want a weak king who also has a slave.” 

Jace frowned. “You’re not weak and you don’t truly feel that way. Magnus may be angry now but once he gets to know you, he’ll have to understand.” 

“His people believe this is slavery and it is, in a sense. We’ve taken what’s theirs for our own purposes.” Alec’s voice sounded grieved even as his words started to slightly slur.

“Alec...you don’t believe that. Neither do those around you who care about you and know what you’ll do once you’re king. You’re going to change the world.” Jace knew Alec had heard him by the way his jaw flexed but there was no forthcoming response as his friend drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure it’s safe for you to be here?” Clary asked quietly as she and Jace made their way through the garden and hedge maze. “Won’t Raj and Andrew grow suspicious that you are not with Alec?” 

Before Alec had fallen asleep, he had insisted that Jace do the same and get some rest. Jace’s room was only a few doors down the corridor, in the event that there was ever an emergency and Alec needed him.

“It’s just Raj on guard for night duty. He doesn’t ask questions.” Jace said to her with a smile. 

It wasn’t often that the two of them were able to find privacy as it was. They had to resort to sneaking around. In Clary’s case, she had to get away from her private guards. Usually, Izzy was the one that helped manufacture her trickery. Tonight, Clary was suspected to be spending time in Izzy’s chambers, so the girls could pray together. 

“Is everything alright?” Jace asked as Clary tugged his sleeve, urging him to move quicker through the maze. 

“No...I mean yes, it’s just that I have…” Clary was cut off as Jace suddenly pulled her against his chest by her waist with one arm, the opposite hand against her mouth to stop the startled noise that started to come out of her mouth. He pressed them against the side of a large hedge.

Quietly, they listened as guards patrolling the maze quietly made their way past them. It had been close. And if they’d been caught, it would have been difficult to come up with an excuse. 

“That was close,” he whispered against her ear, causing her to shiver. 

“Too close,” Clary agreed, taking a liberty to lean against him and the warmth of his body while they waited until the coast was clear. 

Jace peaked out his head and once he was satisfied, they continued their movement through the maze. There was a spot near the center, off to the right that had a worn patch in it. When they were young, all of them, including Alec and Izzy, would play hide and seek throughout the maze. Clary and Jace would hide together most times and found this spot. You had to get onto your belly to crawl through but on the other side was a completely boxed in space. It was as if whoever designed the maze had forgotten this room. There was a bench underneath an arch of flowers, which was beautiful when in bloom, that they had claimed as theirs. As far as they knew, they were the only ones who knew about it. They had even gone to the highest tower in the castle with a window facing the maze and you couldn’t see it. 

Now that they were older, it was a little more difficult to squeeze their way into their hiding spot since they were taller but they managed. 

Once they settled on their bench, Jace took Clary’s face in both of his hands and leaned over to kiss her softly on her mouth. Clary hummed in contentment as she placed her hands gently on his wrists. They shared lazy kisses for a few minutes, letting their want for one another be at the forefront of their interaction. 

Finally, needing to catch a breath, they parted. Clary grinned at him as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“You never cease to take my breath away.” Jace smiled, leaning over and pecking her on the lips once more.

Clary couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him affectionately. She reached over, gently forcing a stray tuft of his hair back into place. Her smile began to falter and Jace noticed.

“What is it? You can tell me,” Jace said to her as he grabbed her hands, holding them in her lap.

“It’s my father…” Clary began, her eyes falling to their feet on a sigh.

“He’s dying? I shall head the celebratory plans.” Jace was happy to see the corners of her lips lift up in a small smile at his joke but it didn’t stay.

“No, nothing like that...though I fear my heart might.” Clary looked up at him. “And yours.” 

Jace could feel himself change his demeanor with that statement. “What do you mean? Are we ill? Is there a plague afoot?” 

“Jace…” she admonished half-heartedly. Clary took a deep breath, let it out, then back in and out again. “I’m to be ‘betrothed to Prince Alexander.” She did her best to impersonate the king.

Jace’s hands fell from hers in shock. “He can’t be serious. Can he do that? Truly?”

“He’s the king, Jace. He can do whatever he wants.” Clary sighed, already having decided there was no other choice. 

“Alec wouldn’t want this for you, or for himself or…” For me was left unspoken between the two. “Surely he’ll be able to do something.”

“That’s what I said when I refused but he said that Alec could maybe delay it but that it would look poorly upon him to be an unwed king. My father has already made things difficult in this kingdom and there are whispers against Alec. They don’t really know him except they think that he could do something to stop Valentine’s cruelty but chooses not to.” Clary explained to him. 

“They don’t understand politics.” Jace stood up so he could pace. “Alec’s hands are tied until he’s king. Then there can be real change, fair change.” 

“Hey.” Clary stood up so she could catch Jace’s hand. He let her, not willing to pull away from her. 

“Let’s talk to Alec. I...I told Izzy earlier and we agreed that the four of us should discuss it but I couldn’t see you beforehand and not tell you. We might...Alec and I may have to play a part for some time and…” Jace watched as Clary’s eyes began to pool with tears. “I can’t do this without you in my corner.” 

Jace pulled her closer so he could put his arms around her. Clary wrapped her own tightly around his torso. “You have me.” 

0000

A week into his confinement in this dreadful castle, Magnus wanted to rip his hair out. 

Everywhere he went, there was a guard, maybe three, following him. They kept their distance but if he were to take a step in the wrong direction towards the wrong corridor, one of the guards would make a strange whistling noise and another guard would appear out of nowhere to stop him. He could only guess that they were the Royals’ bed chambers and possibly a war room. 

He had tried to find the dungeons out of sheer curiosity but had had no luck thus far. He always found it strange that a castle, a place that represented money and power, would bother using their storage space underneath to allow individuals to rot instead. Surely the smell would find its way up eventually, right? 

He had yet to see Alec and whenever he tried to press Catarina, she would evade him. She was damn good at it too. Often, she would lock herself in the library and no amount of protesting from the other side of the door would allow for Magnus to join her. 

He also found himself trying to distract himself from brooding too much. He couldn’t feel his magic at all and it made him feel hollow; empty. Something was missing and his body was well aware of it. If he got to thinking about it too much, it made him ache with loss. It was a similar feeling he recalled whenever he thought of his mother and when she had died. The sadness seeping in and threatening to never let go. He couldn’t handle it.

The best interaction to come out of this was with the young Madzie. For the first few days, the young girl would peer around corners and through cracks in doors at him. Whenever he would catch her eye, she would giggle and run away. 

At first, Magnus had been mortified to discover that she had gone through the same ceremony as he and the rest of the Aligned. She was such a small child and apparently, had been even younger when the ceremony had commenced. It filled him with a rage, which, thankfully, Catarina had managed to calm down. She reminded him that Madzie would likely have ended up dead otherwise. 

It was around two days ago when Madzie finally came to his room. He had been sitting at the small table he asked for repeatedly until the guard relented, reading a book. His mind was elsewhere, not so much as focusing on the words as trying to will himself to be distracted by something. 

Madzie walked into the room and right up to him. Not wanting to spook her, Magnus kept his eyes on the book. She stopped when she was only a couple of inches away from him. He could easily have touched her if he wanted. Magnus slowly flipped to the next page in the book. The book was relatively close to his face so after another agonizing minute of her staring at him, he slowly lowered it so he could peer over it at her. She gave a squeak, although it was delighted and not fearful, as she ran and jumped onto his bed. 

“And what is your name?” Magnus asked her curiously as he placed the book down, even though Catarina had previously provided him with her name.

She looked at him shyly, grabbing her bottom lip with her thumb and index finger.

“Is it Lippy?” Magnus asked, earning him a smile. “It is! I’m going to call you Little Lippy. Is that okay?”

Madzie was grinning but shook her head, twisting her whole body to do so. 

“No? Hmmm.” Magnus hummed, tapping the bottom of his chin with a finger. He glanced at the dress she was wearing which had what looked like a type of fish design. “Gilly? I could call you Gilly.” He grinned wider when she giggled. “Can I have a hint?” She shook her head. 

Magnus couldn’t help but think of how cute this little one was. He was burning to ask her where she came from and where her family was but suspected that, not only would she not tell him but it may be a difficult conversation. He didn’t want to make her sad. The thought of hurting this little girl or someone else hurting her simmered a fire in his chest. He knew he’d do whatever it took to protect this one from the horrors of the world.

“What about...Madzie?” Magnus asked her as he raised a brow towards her. 

Madzie’s mouth dropped open as if it didn’t occur to her that he would ever get it right. She nodded enthusiastically though her face had questions. 

“I’m just like you Madzie. I know my kind,” he said as he raised his hand. There was a small bandage around his hand though he knew in the next few days he wouldn’t need it anymore. 

She raised her own hand that held the scar, proof of the damage the king had done to her. That he’d done to all of them. One glaring observation Magnus had had up close to Catarina and now Madzie was that the scar was always prominent. It didn’t seem to naturally ever fade. It angered him. He felt the anger rising in himself but he forced it down. He didn’t want Madzie to ever feel afraid of him. 

“You know, I saw some honey biscuits in the larger kitchen this morning. What do you say about going and grabbing some for ourselves?” Magnus asked. He saw the delight in her eyes at the suggestion. She jumped down but not before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. 

Magnus nearly stumbled as they ran around a corner and towards their destination. Madzie was making happy sounds and Magnus couldn’t bring himself to slow them down. 

They left their designated section of the castle and headed towards the main kitchen. Magnus had quickly managed to get the kitchen staff to warm up to him. He still had a way to go but so far they seemed to accept him. They were all slaves in a way in this castle which gave them common ground to start on. 

Although there were judgemental faces towards them and their urgency, no one seemed to care to stop or slow them down. Magnus had to admit that having a child with him helped make people relax around him. 

As they entered the kitchen, Magnus’ eyes widened as he suddenly stopped. He stopped so quickly and with Madzie’s hand still grabbing his, caused her to nearly run in the air in place. She glared at him as she looked to see why he had stopped them. She pulled her hand away and searched out the room, the frown quickly changing as her eyes landed on someone different in the kitchen. 

Prince Alexander.

“Madzie!” He greeted her as he heard the door slamming open. His smile faltered slightly as a redness began to tint his cheeks when his eyes fell on Magnus. 

Madzie, oblivious of the tension suddenly filling the room ran to Alec, wrapping her arms around his legs. 

Alec chuckled, forcing his eyes to lower and focus on the young girl. He placed his palm on top of her head, wiggling his fingers and causing her to laugh.

“Are you here for the biscuits too?” Alec asked her curiously as he glanced at the cooks. They rolled their eyes with nothing but fondness as a plate of hot, fresh honey biscuits and butter were plated on the table.

Madzie nodded. “Magnus wants some too.” 

“Then I have interrupted something. I will let you two have your snack.” Alec told her as he began to take a step out of the room. Madzie grabbed his arm, doing her best to pull him back.

“Stay,” she commanded him. He could feel the tension in his guards’ shoulders, even if they knew she cared about him and didn’t understand the proper way to address and speak to a royal. 

“Only if it’s alright with Magnus.” Alec conceded.

Madzie’s large eyes on Magnus caused him to deflate marginally. “It’s alright with me,” he said, though his tone was flat.

Magnus came over towards the two, taking a seat at the furthest seat he could. He reached over to grab a biscuit so he’d have something to focus on. 

“Do you know Magnus?” Madzie asked as she casually made herself comfortable in Alec’s lap. 

Traitor, Magnus thought.

Alec nodded, glancing anxiously towards the male who was pointedly not looking back. “Yeah, we’ve met.” 

“He’s like me!” She sounded delighted and Alec couldn’t help but smile back at her as he helped her put some butter on her biscuit. 

“Magnus, Alec is my big friend. You’ll like him,” Madzie said to him matter-of-factly. 

“You think so?” Magnus asked her, keeping his voice soft even though Alec could hear the barely restrained venom. 

Madzie nodded as she looked up at him. “He’s my friend and you’re my friend so we’ll all be friends together.” 

As Alec went to hand her a cloth to wipe her face, she paused in her movements. She reached down, grasping Alec’s bandaged right hand in her hand that wasn’t holding a biscuit dripping with butter. She looked at his hand and then towards Magnus’ bandaged hand and back. 

She looked at Magnus with wide eyes before tipping her head up to look up at Alec. “You’re best friends!” 

A startled noise erupted from Magnus as he choked on the biscuit he had nearly swallowed before she made her statement. Alec poured a quick glass of water, pushing it closer to the other male who was currently pounding on his chest. 

Magnus grabbed it despite the voice in his head saying he’d rather choke to death than drink the water offered by him, but living seemed to win out.

“Are you alright?” Alec asked gently once Magnus managed to get himself under control. 

Magnus nodded. “I’ll live thanks to you.” Alec ignored the terseness of his voice. 

The three of them ate the biscuits mostly in peace. Madzie would interject here and there about something exciting she had seen in the garden or how she hates the lessons that Catarina was teaching her. Alec and Magnus would comment on it, never speaking over the other or talking to one another. 

Madzie, after eating one too many biscuits (Alec knew better but was unable to deny her), began to get sleepy, her little body resting heavily against Alec’s chest. Alec kept an arm around her side so she wouldn’t tip over. Her small fist kept a tight hold onto the front of his tunic.

“How are you….” Alec searched for the right word, knowing no matter what, it would be the wrong one, “...adjusting?” 

Magnus knew that this would happen eventually; inevitably they would have to have conversations together. It didn’t mean he liked it.

“What’s a prince doing in a lowly kitchen? Surely you have slaves to get you food at your whim,” Magnus asked instead, doing his best to look bored. 

Alec sighed. “I don’t have any slaves, nor are there any slaves here. Everyone that is under this roof earns a wage for their contributions and work. And, to answer your question, I’m fully capable of finding my own food myself.”

“Do they even eat? They’re more like statues,” Magnus inquired, pointing a finger towards Raj and Andrew who stood against the wall behind Alec.

“They eat their plenty,” Alec answered him. “We’ve been over this many times that it’s unnecessary for them to follow me everywhere I go in the castle but they won’t listen to me.” The last part of that statement, Alec allowed his voice to rise slightly. 

“Why are you kind to her?” Magnus asked, this time the question coming out more harshly, albeit quieter as to not wake her.

Alec looked up at him, meeting his eyes and holding them. “She’s a child.” 

“She’s not like you. She’s like me.” Magnus frowned, his voice taking an edge to it. It didn’t go without Magnus’ notice that the guards had taken a step closer. 

Alec did his best to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. “She’s still a child.” 

Magnus scoffed, looking away. He very much wanted to leave the room but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Madzie behind. 

“Look Magnus…” Alec began in the stretching silence.

“Don’t,” Magnus interrupted, holding a hand up.

“I’m not going to ask for your forgiveness, if that’s what you think.” Alec pressed on, especially since it seemed like Magnus wasn’t going to flee from the room. “I’m asking for a chance to prove to you that I’m not as awful as you’ve decided I am.” 

“You made sure a man carved into my palm with a knife. You’ve stolen my essence from me as though it’s something for the taking.” Magnus growled under his breath, doing his best to keep his voice down. “Imagine your arm has been cut off. That is what it feels like.” 

And Magnus, despite the anger stewing inside of him, could see in the look the prince was giving him, that he didn’t fully understand the sacrifice that came for Magnus’ people when they were forced to become Aligned. 

“Being a martyr would have been a waste of your name,” Alec answered him, his eyes still sorrowful but his voice hardening; something Magnus frankly hadn’t expected from this man based on the few interactions with him. 

“And what, do you know of my name?” Magnus asked slowly.

Alec sighed. “Apart from being the man who saved my sister?” he asked rhetorically. “A man who will take the clothes off his back to ensure someone with less will not freeze to death. A name that causes the cruel to pause and run off if he is near. A man who has helped many escape the…” he paused, glancing around the room, “the wrongness that’s plaguing our kingdom. Someone who is so stubborn that they cannot tell the difference between friend and foe anymore.” 

Alec wanted to be happy that he struck Magnus seemingly silent, but he wasn’t. He carefully stood up, arranging Madzie in his arms so he wouldn’t drop her.

“When you’re ready, I’d like to get to know the rest,” Alec said as he paused in the doorway to turn and look at Magnus. With a small nod of his head, he left the room to take Madzie to hers. 

Magnus continued to sit there, staring at the crumbs on the table from their unexpected shared meal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going out of town tomorrow so enjoy the next chapter a little earlier!

Alec forced himself to take a breath, steadying his thoughts and his body into focusing on the task at hand. The bow held taught and firm in his hands. 

The frustration threatened to boil over but he pushed it away. Letting his emotions take control while firing an arrow could not only cause him to miss the target, but it could also cause him to potentially hurt someone. Jonathan stood off to the side, waiting to collect all of the arrows for his friend. He was closer than Alec would have preferred in this state of mind, but his friend knew Alec was a good shot and would never make a mistake. 

Jace had originally wanted to join Alec but he had asked him to be busy somewhere else. Jace had understood, though Jonathan in his place wasn’t any better. Both of them reminded him of Clary and what the king was commanding him to do. Alec didn’t even know how Jonathan knew where to find him in the first place. His damn conspiratorial friends and family, no doubt.

Releasing the last arrow, it hit the target just to the right of the center. He sighed, flexing his aching fingers. He had lost count of the hours he’d been at it. He only knew that his hands were hurting and bleeding and Raj had switched out with Andrew at some point. He couldn’t help but think about their Weapons Master, Hodge, and how disappointed he’d be that Alec wasn’t wearing protective gear on his hands.

Alec put down his bow as he walked forward to meet Jonathan halfway. 

“Tired yet?” Jonathan asked as he kept a grip on the six arrows. 

Alec shook his head as he reached for the arrows, frowning when Jonathan held them further away. 

“Talking about it might make you feel better,” Jonathan suggested with a lazy shrug.

“Did everyone know I was to be engaged to Clary except me?” Alec asked, his voice holding an accusatory tone. 

“I’m her brother. Besides, father’s not exactly quiet when he is plotting his next scheme. I’m just uninteresting enough for him to often forget I’m in the room.” Jonathan knew his father expected nothing of him. He had been actively looking for a princess in another kingdom to ship him off to and Jonathan doubted it was for only political reasons. His father’s sun was Clary and Jonathan was nothing but a far away, burned out star.

Alec felt the anger begin to rise, then just as quickly dissipate. He knew it wasn’t fair to his friend to unleash his feelings towards him. It had only been a couple days after Clary had gotten the news for her to tell Alec. He had taken it with a calm demeanor, but he was losing that calmness. He knew with his position, he’d have to do something like this eventually, but thought his particular situation would be unique. He was the crown prince, he would be able to decide his own fate. He did not believe that Valentine had the power to force this, but apparently he’d been wrong. Valentine had known Clary would give him a warning and had already begun spreading the word. Now, there was to be a royal wedding and how beautiful and perfect the couple would be. If he were to denounce their upcoming nuptials, it could put himself or Clary or both of them in a bad stance. 

He thought he had more time.

He thought he could choose his partner. 

He hoped, quietly and only in his mind, that he’d be able to marry for love with a man. 

“I’m sorry. I just...didn’t expect it to happen like this. At the very least, I suspected he would have had this conversation with me privately first.” Alec was highly offended to get the official word from the king’s mouth only this morning. 

Jonathan reached out, placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “At least you’re not marrying a hag,” he tried, managing to get Alec to at least roll his eyes affectionately. “Is it not a blessing to marry a friend? Someone you trust already?”

Alec acquiesced. “Clary is a good match but just as you have become like a brother, so has she as a sister.” Nevermind that he wasn’t attracted to any woman in a romantic sense. “You’re right though, I should be grateful, all things considered. I could have been paired with the Princess Aline.”

Jonathan laughed, turning and walking with Alec back towards his bow. “And what is wrong with Princess Aline?”

“Apart from being my cousin?” Alec’s brows rose. “I would fear her temperament would end with some stabbings in various places on my body.” 

Princess Aline Penhallow came from a fierce kingdom to their west. She trained with the guard. She had once won her own hand in an archery contest. 

“Thank you for coming out here, though I imagine you are quite bored now,” Alec assumed as he reached for his bow.

Jonathan caught him by the wrist before he could so much as graze it with his fingers. He came closer, holding Alec’s hand in his. He turned it over, observing his finger tips. He studied his hand quietly until suddenly stabbing Alec with his index finger into the space between his middle and ring finger. Alec immediately pulled his hand away with a petulant ‘Ouch.’

“You’re done for the day,” Jonathan told him as he placed the arrows back into the quiver. When Alec didn’t begin to move, Jonathan groaned. “Your hands are bleeding. Catarina is going to be angry with you.”

“Alright, alright,” Alec agreed, admitting that now that he’d gone a few minutes without being on task, that his hands were beginning to throb. 

“Come...I will fetch someone to get Catarina and another to fetch us some ale.” Alec couldn’t help but smile a little as his friend put his arm around his shoulders as they walked back towards the castle. 

0000

Magnus had been stewing over the last couple days after his run in with the prince. He had wanted to be angry with him and shout at him, perhaps physically assault him, but little of that actually happened. 

Observing the prince of the kingdom, the heir to the throne, willingly let Madzie onto his lap, helping her with her food and taking her to her room was too much. He tried to replay that first day when he had been captured. He had been in immense pain from Lorenzo, who had since done his best to apologize but Magnus had ignored him thus far, and so it had been difficult to focus on the prince at the time.

When he tried, however, he had to admit that the prince, Alexander, his mind supplied, had looked scared. Worried. Scared and worried for Magnus’ wellbeing, nothing more. He had truly wanted to save him. Magnus would not be able to come to terms with forgiveness as far as taking his essence from him, but he relented that he was being unreasonable. 

Sighing and bored, and trying to avoid their kitchen where those maidens tried to get him to be helpful, he was surprised to find that the library door was unlocked for once at this time of day. 

Catarina was sitting at a table on the other side of the room, going through a book, various vials and herbs scattered all around. 

Magnus walked over towards her, observing the table curiously. He reached down, meaning to poke at something green that was beginning to ooze out of its bowl. Catarina, without looking up, slapped his hand away. 

“What is all of this my dear?” Magnus asked, genuinely curious.

“I have an ill patient whose diagnosis has not revealed itself to me yet. It is a mystery.” Catarina answered him as she flipped the page in her book.

“You mean Alexander?” Magnus did his best to school his features at the surprise of allowing himself to use the prince’s name, and not his title only. 

Catarina didn’t say anything but the minute twitch in her face answered for her. Before she could ask him how, he said simply, “Madzie.”

Catarina’s brow furrowed. “How would she know?” 

Magnus shrugged as he took a seat near her. “She told me she was worried about her big pretty friend. She said they were going to play the other day but that he was sleeping all day.” Magnus had mostly put it together but thought maybe it was just a small chill. Nothing serious. Seeing how Catarina’s table was laid out, perhaps it was much more.

Catarina sighed, running her hand tiredly over her forehead. “I’ve known him even before Valentine’s arrival. I helped with the Queen’s birthing of all of her children. Alec was always the healthiest one. You already know how Isabelle came down with her sickness and then there is the youngest…” 

“There’s another one?” Magnus interrupted. 

Smiling, Catarina nodded. “Yes, Maxwell. He was unexpected. He was only two when the king and queen perished.” 

Magnus looked around, as if expecting a young boy to appear out of thin air. It meant he must be around ten now. 

“He will be arriving in a month or so. He’s been with King Penhallow and their family. They are cousins to the Lightwoods. Alec had sent him away a year ago to learn more about the region, plus, the spring and summer here are tough on him. He has difficulty breathing because of the pollen in the air.” Catarina explained to him. 

Magnus nodded in understanding. He was familiar with individuals who struggled to breathe properly depending on the state of the weather. “And now something has taken hold of the eldest?”

“Sometime after his parents were lost at sea, he came down with an illness. It didn’t last long though. Now...it comes and goes. He becomes weak and feverish. Sometimes it is weeks apart, other times it is months. There is never anything to correlate a rhyme to this reason.” She had worried Isabelle had gotten the same thing when she was young, but she had never been sick like that again. She eyed Magnus curiously.

“Why are you giving me that look?” Magnus asked, shying away from her stare.

“Maybe you could heal him,” Catarina suggested but Magnus was already shaking his head.

“You heal him. Find the one at the end of your leash.” Magnus folded his arms across his chest.

“I’ve tried.” And she had, with Clary beside her, a few times. “I can take his pain from him and help him sleep, but that is all. Lorenzo, with reluctance from the king, has tried too. Bless her, Madzie wants to but it is hard to teach someone so young how to use her essence and find time to pull Isabelle away from her duties.”

“Does every one of them collapse during their...ceremony?” He bit out the last word.

Catarina shook her head. Jace had explained to her what had happened during the ceremony. “No. It is not that invasive on their bodies. It is less straining as you felt and nothing else.” It was exhausting but Magnus had been able to walk to his room on his own while Jace and one of those statues that follows Alexander around helped him. 

“Then why should I be able to heal him if you cannot? You’re the better healer.” Magnus had learned from Catarina. She had years on him, literally. Magnus knew it was never polite to ask a woman how old they were, but he would guess she was at least 20 years older than him.

“Because of your lineage…” Catarina started but Magnus held up a hand to stop her as he looked around anxiously.

“Don’t,” he warned her, feeling anxiety wanting to crawl out of him. “You may very well be the only one who knows and I’d prefer to keep it that way.”

Catarina lowered her voice. “If your father knew what’s happened to you, there would be war.”

“He would kill thousands for his pride, not for me. You also know that,” Magnus said quietly, untrusting the walls in this castle. 

“What I mean to say is that you are strong Magnus. I may be a great healer, but so are you based on your strength. Maybe you can help him.” Catarina blinked a few times, seeming to refuse letting tears fall. 

She got up and walked towards the shelves and shelves of books. Magnus was going to follow but she’d moved so fast, he had no idea where she’d gone. He glanced at the book she was reading, trying to make sense of the medical jargon. 

She reappeared, dropping a large brown volume into his lap. He barely caught it before it could do any damage to his most sensitive body parts. 

“Go to the chapter on methods to reverse organ damage,” Catarina instructed him. His brows rose questioningly but she didn’t explain. He could see the tension in her body as she studiously tried to get back to her reading. 

Magnus reached over to place his hand on top of Catarina’s. “You truly care for this man.” It wasn’t a question.

“He needs to survive this.” 

Magnus bent over the book, starting to read.

0000

“Should I be offended you’ve started without me?” Jace chastised as he walked into the North library, seeing Alec and Jonathan sprawled on the floor in front of the fire, empty bottles of ale around them. 

He had spent most of the day training with some of the guards. He was angry and heartbroken by this turn of events and there was nothing like the adrenaline of training to help cope.

He and Clary had a plan. They would wait, for as long as it took, for Jace to reclaim his lands. And then he was going to marry Clary. Alec was going to do that as his second order of business: the first being the removal of the discrimination, arresting and aligning of the Kakos. Once settled, he would bargain for Jace to reclaim his rightful title and his lands. 

He didn’t care that she was the daughter of a tyrant. He would take her as far away from him as possible so they could be free. He was excited for the day that he would be able to properly share their love out loud. He had loved her since he first met her.

Alec was leaning his back against a chair, his neck bent so he was facing towards the ceiling, his eyes closed. Jonathan was lying on his back on the floor close to the fire; a couple pillows propping him up to face Alec. 

“We wouldn’t have started without you if you were here.” Jonathan responded as he lifted up his head, puckering his lips as he tried to reach the goblet in his hand.

Jace rolled his eyes as he knelt down by Alec. He looked like he was sweating slightly which Jace doubted had anything to do with the fire nearby. He plopped his hand on Alec’s forehead, not caring if it was a little harder than intended. Alec made a half-hearted attempt at swiping his hand away but the alcohol was dragging him down too much. 

“At least you two had sense enough to drink in a semi-private setting,” he sighed, leaning down to get his arm underneath Alec’s shoulders and around his waist. “Come on, you’re going to have to help me out a little bit.”

Alec giggled as he got to his feet when Jace pulled, the sound pleasant even if Jace was a little annoyed with him. He didn’t care if Alec wanted to let loose every now and then, which he never did, but he knew how much he needed to take care of his body. 

“Underhill, can you help Jonathan to his chambers?” Jace asked as he ushered Alec out of the library and towards his room.

“You’re angry with me,” Alec slurred, his head rolling a moment before he righted himself. 

Jace ignored him, instead focusing on getting them to their destination. Raj had run ahead, and thankfully was opening the door to the room by the time Jace and Alec had moved up the flight of stairs and rounded the corner.

He stops when they’re standing next to the bed. Jace lets him go so he can grab the pitcher of water to get him a glass. 

Without Jace holding him up, Alec tilted, falling onto his bed. He lands on his back, his legs bent at the knee over the side of the bed.

Jace walks over, pulling Alec up by his shoulder and thrusts the glass into one of his hands. Alec spills some of it down his chin and the front of his shirt, but otherwise manages. 

Jace sits down next to him, near his head. “I’m not mad at you.” 

“You seem like it.” Alec mumbled as he let himself lie back down.

“You’re the one who sent me away earlier.” Jace reminds him gently. 

Alec huffed. “You’re right.” 

Jace reached over, placing his hand on Alec’s chest. “I know that you do not want this anymore than Clary or I do. And I know that you will be kind to her. It will be bearable because it is you.” 

Alec, feeling clarity in his mind among the haze of alcohol, forced himself to sit up. He adjusted so he was partially facing Jace. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Jace’s shoulder. Alec wasn’t typically one to show much physical affection but Jace would attribute it to Alec’s inebriated state. 

“We may have to…” Alec cleared his throat, not wanting to say it.

“I know. You do not have to say it,” Jace said as he brought his hand up so he could run it comfortingly through Alec’s hair. “You will be gentle with her and she will be gentle with you.”

“It does not feel right,” Alec mumbled, his voice getting heavy with the exhaustion that was no doubt beginning to befall his body.

“That’s because you’re a good person and it’s not right.” He let them sit in silence for a few minutes as the tension bled out of Alec. “Now, is getting drunk going to be a regular occurrence we should worry about?” 

Alec shook his head, which had been a bad idea as his head slipped off of Jace’s shoulder and his body toppled behind Jace against his back. Although their conversation had been somber, both of them burst into laughter.

“No...this will not become a habit. I know I should not push myself,” he admitted with a tired sigh once he recovered from laughter, flopping over onto his back, his dirty boots on top of his pillow.

Jace got up only so he could unlace his friends’ boots and remove them. Moving his friend, however, was out of the cards. Alec could sleep like this just fine for the night.

“Alright, get some sleep. I’m going to have a word with Jonathan in the morning, preferably too early for his liking,” Jace informed his friend as he began to leave the room. “Sleep well, my friend.”

Alec’s light snoring answered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was a Brave reference thrown in there. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: non-con but it's not descriptive nor is it with any mains.

Magnus was happily asleep in his room when someone was suddenly shaking his shoulder. Out of habit, he stretched his arm out, as if to shoo the person away from him with his magic, his half-awake brain not catching up to the present. 

Raj stood over him, hand on the hilt of his sword. For a moment, Magnus thought he was there to kill him, only to realize that he was simply reacting to Magnus’ attempt to attack. Magnus dropped his hand, a small part of him relieved he hadn’t just sent one of Alexander’s personal guards through the wall. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to rub the sleepiness from his brain.

“May I ask why you are in my room at this godforsaken hour?” Magnus asked, trying to keep his voice neutral but knowing he wasn’t doing the best at it either. Apart from being stoic and always around Alexander, the man didn’t seem to be someone who would wake up Magnus only to murder him.

“Prince Alexander has requested your accompaniment this morning.” Raj answered him as he straightened up, hand relaxing and leaving the hilt, to Magnus’ relief. Being defenseless was not something he was used to. 

Magnus waited for him to explain further but the male instead gave him a quick bow of the head and left the room.

Yawning, Magnus got out of bed, willing himself to wakefulness. His eyes lazily looked around the room, doing a double take towards the table. On top of it was a large brown box with a cloth draped over it.

Walking over towards it, Magnus timidly reached over, jabbing at it with his finger before leaping back, just in case. What he was leaping away from, he couldn’t tell you as he didn’t know himself. 

When nothing jumped out at him or exploded, Magnus crossed the distance from the box, carefully pulling away the cloth. Inside the box, nicely folded, was a heavy, dark violet material. Magnus grabbed the item with two hands as he lifted it up just above his shoulders, letting it unfold. He was left holding a lovely cloak. It was made of a soft cotton that Magnus knew would signify rich stature. It appeared like a commoner’s garment, but if it was touched by someone and they felt the luxurious fabric, they would know the wearer was not a commoner. 

A piece of a parchment Magnus hadn’t noticed when he pulled out the cloak, floated to the ground. Magnus knelt, turning it over. “Bring this with you. - Alec.” It read in an impressive script. 

Uncertain if he should be offended or not, Magnus went through his morning routine to get ready for the day a little quicker than normal; assuming that this was not a ‘take your time’ moment. A part of him wanted to tell Raj, who he knew was casually waiting in the hall for him, to tell Alexander he wasn’t interested. He quickly chastised himself for that thought. Alexander had tried to make peace in the kitchen a few days prior, the least he could do was try too. After spending a few nights with Catarina, going over her notes and books, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the male. He was too young and seemingly too healthy to be dealing with this mysterious ailment. 

Getting dressed and after lacing his boots, Magnus manhandled the large cloak until it rested over his shoulders. It was comfortable. Warm but not overbearing. It would be most ideal for the cooler weather that was to come, possibly even enough for when the snow came down on them. He then exited his room and, as he knew he would, came face to face with Raj. 

Raj began walking in a gesture for Magnus to follow him. He wasn’t sure what direction they were going towards, only that they went past the front entrance and down a corridor Magnus had yet to explore. 

Staring at Raj’s back, Magnus noticed something his sleep addled brain had missed previously. “If you don’t mind me asking, Statue Number 2…”

“Why am I Number 2?” Raj cut him off as he turned his head so he could look at Magnus. 

“Because Statue Number 1 smiled at me.” Magnus answered as if it were obvious.

“Raj, if you please.” He mumbled, a gentleness masking the irritation in his voice. 

“As I was saying, Number 2…” Magnus couldn’t see his face but he assumed the male simply rolled his eyes. Magnus smirked. “Why are you not dressed in your usual drab attire? Aren’t you supposed to wear many pieces of various metals?”

Raj was dressed in a simple black tunic, with black pants and boots. He completed the outfit with a gray tunic, similar in design to the one Magnus was wearing. 

“It is so I do not stand out.” Magnus had to admit, he was surprised to get an answer out of him and grimaced to himself at that thought. There was nothing inherently menacing about Raj, except when he was in a protective mode around Alexander. He had a kind face with an intensity in his gaze that said not to underestimate him. 

“And where, pray tell, are we going?” Magnus tried, hopeful to get an answer. 

Raj took a breath as though he was going to tell him but seemed to decide against it. 

Okay then. 

Raj led him through a smaller corridor that brought them to a wall with a huge statue of which Magnus could only assume, was that of the late Lightwoods. Robert looked kind while Maryse looked fierce. The woman was strong, Magnus remembered that much.

“Is this a history lesson we’re about?” Magnus doubted it, but he found he preferred filling the silence than just standing there.

After looking around them, Raj reached behind the statue, grabbing something Magnus couldn’t see. He heard a crunching sound, like stone rubbing tiredly against stone. He watched in awe as the wall slid away, revealing what seemed to be a tunnel. Magnus couldn’t help but feel anxiety start to claw at his chest. Was this a trick?

Raj reached for a torch that was already lit inside and began to enter, pausing when he realized Magnus hadn’t followed so he could close the door. “Coming?” 

Magnus did his best to school his features, raising his chin. “Is this to be my execution?” 

The look on Raj’s face was one of such stupor, with what looked to be slight sadness, that Magnus felt guilty for putting it there. Either he genuinely didn’t like what Magnus said or he was a very, very good actor and could consider another career if he preferred.

“Sir Bane, the prince is not permitted to leave the castle grounds without the authority from the king. Although King Valentine would likely allow it, depending on where the prince would like to go, this is one place he’s unable to visit as he wishes.” Raj explained to him. “This is one secret of the castle the king does not know of, and now a secret the prince wishes to share with you.” 

He paused, considering. “I suppose one could say it would even be a perfect escape in the night, if you so wished.” He grinned, cheekily. “And if you could lose your tail.” 

There was usually only one guard that shadowed Magnus wherever he went nowadays, unless he was in his section of the castle with the rest of his kind. Or, in an event that Raj or Andrew were there instead which explained why the one didn’t follow them as they left Magnus’ chambers.

“If you don’t kill me, I’ll consider a name change for you.” Magnus conceded. He walked towards Raj and into the dark tunnel, passing Raj. Once the other male closed the door, Magnus could barely see anything in front of him. 

“Here. It’s a straight shot.” Raj said as he carefully handled over the torch.

The heat from the fire calmed Magnus as he timidly, at first, took one step after the other towards their destination. 

They walked in companionable silence as they made their way further and further through the tunnel. It was claustrophobic, though with Magnus enabled to walk first, it didn’t seem to bother him as much. If he had been following, the cool air and musty smell would have gotten to him. He would have let his fingers trail along the old stones that precariously kept them from being crushed by the Earth. He could hear the sound of scurrying around them, glad that whatever it may be, rats likely, were minding their own business. 

As they began to approach what appeared to be a door, Magnus could see a small stream of light filtering out of a crack near the top. He moved the torch lower to find the handle, and once he did, he turned it and gave the door a hard shove.

It opened with some trouble as Magnus stepped out into a wooded area. Just a few feet in front of them were two figures facing away from them. One of them wore a cloak that matched Raj’s while the other cloak wearer wore dark brown. Magnus held out the torch for Raj to take as he gestured for it so he could put it out.

The two turned to face them, though Magnus had already assumed whose faces would be revealed: Alexander and Andrew.

“Prince Alexander…Statue Number One.” Magnus greeted them. Alec gave him a smile and a nod while Andrew scrunched his brow in confusion, his eyes glancing questioningly at Raj before back to Magnus, nodding as well. 

“You smiled at him first.” Raj answered his colleague. Andrew continued to look slightly confused but he didn’t press further.

“Thank you for coming, and please, just Alec...or Alexander.” Alec waved his arm for Magnus to start walking, Alec beside him. The other two dropping to walk together several paces behind them.

“Did I have a choice?” Magnus asked him curiously as he inhaled deeply. He had been in the garden briefly but otherwise, had been stuck inside the castle thus far. It was refreshing to smell the clean air, the grass, the flowers. 

Alec didn’t react to the slight dig, though Magnus suspected he wanted to make a retort of some kind. “Raj knew if you did not want to leave, you did not have to.”

“I admit, it was my curiosity that won out.” And the chance of the freedom he once had. 

Alec smiled. “As you may have noticed, if Raj did not explain, I am not exactly permitted to leave unbidden from the castle.” Magnus nodded. “I am not blind, nor am I deaf. I know that Valentine is not a good leader. I know that he is hurting our kingdom. I see it on their faces when they have to pay taxes that are too high. I see the weariness and the contained anger.”

“If you know, why do you not stop him?” Magnus looked at his profile curiously. He found that he did not like when Alec’s face twisted into one of sadness and frustration. Similar to that first conversation they had had before the ceremony. 

“I don’t yet have the power to change it and challenging him in front of others would show a crack in our rule. For as long as Valentine believes I am complicit and unaware of what he is doing, the better chance I have to strip him of everything once I take my place.” Alec explained to him, causing him to stop walking.

Alec had made it three steps further before he stopped and turned to face Magnus.

“You barely know me. Why are you telling me this?” Magnus inquired, his voice sounding defensive. 

Alec took a step closer to him. “I’m telling you because the only person I’ve ever hurt in my life is you and there’s nothing I can do to take that back. I was selfish and I did not allow you to choose what you wanted, even if it were to mean your death. We are now united against your will and once I can change the law, I don’t know if there is a way to reverse this.” He lifted his hand that showed the healing scar on his palm. Magnus’ looked as if it were months old, instead of nearly a month thanks to his natural healing ability. 

“Alexander…” Magnus began but Alec shook his head, one of his hands moving up through his hair in what Magnus observed to be a nervous tick. 

“And I am being selfish now,” Alec admitted. “I want to earn your trust and I will do my best to try. You now have an escape from the castle. Even if someone followed you and discovered our secret…” He glanced towards his two guards before back to Magnus. “You would at least be able to get away before anyone could properly follow you.” He sighed and Magnus held his breath, waiting for Alec to reveal to him why he feels selfish now. “If you and I can come to some sort of feeling of respect, perhaps even friendship, then we’ll be able to change the law. For the better, for everyone.”

Magnus folded his arms across his chest. “You want me to stand beside you when you talk to my people?” 

Alec let his eyes drop to the ground as he nodded his head. “Yes. If the Kakos can trust me then..”

“Kalos!” Magnus shouted in a burst of anger, causing Alec to flinch and for Raj and Andrew to suddenly come into Magnus’ peripheral. Alec held up a hand to stop them from whatever defense they were ready to do.

Alec looked at him in confusion, not fear of the outburst. 

“We are Kalos, not Kakos.” Magnus grit his teeth even as he felt the anger well up. “Once Valentine arrived, long ago, this new word, a cruel twist of our name, began to float throughout the villages. I’m only a few years older than you, so I was still a boy, when the word was spit at me from a man tending to his chickens. He was afraid of me and threw a glass bottle at me. I did not understand, for just two days before, I had come to his home to fix his broken door.” He sighed through his nose. “Valentine wanted anyone who was not like him to be feared, not an equal. With the change of a single letter, he began to poison the minds of commoners.” 

Magnus watched Alec’s face drop as he told him his story. He could see the sorrow, and the blame, in his eyes. 

“It is not your fault. You were young and Valentine hid it for many years from your parents. The word outgrew our original name. No one cared to remember it.” 

“What does it mean?” Alec asked softly.

“Kakos?” Magnus watched as Alec nodded. “Evil.” 

Alec’s eyes grew as large as saucers when he uttered the second word. “Magnus, I...I don’t know what to say,” Alec admitted. “I didn’t know.”

“Many do not, not entirely.” Magnus walked closer to Alec, surprised to see that Raj and Andrew did not also step closer. He studied Alec’s face, as much as he could considering the male was looking towards the ground.

Tentatively, Magnus reached forward, curling his fingers. He gently placed his hand underneath Alec’s chin, nudging it with the knuckle of his index finger to encourage him to lift his head. When Alec did, Magnus dropped his arm. “If you want to fix what Valentine has done, then calling us by our true name is a start.” 

Magnus watched, with delight although he would not admit to it, as a faint blush began to spread onto Alec’s cheeks. 

Alec nodded. “I will, I promise.” 

Magnus was unsure if he meant his promise to be about fixing things or simply calling them by their true name, but he didn’t push. Alexander was trying and that was worth more weight than gold.

“Now...what are we doing here?” Magnus asked, wanting to change the topic about as much as it seemed Alec did too.

Alec took a breath before moving aside so Magnus could join him to continue to walk side by side. 

“Once I am king, Valentine will resume his role as my advisor…” Alec began.

“And you want to remove him?” Magnus assumed and was rewarded with Alec nodding his head.

“I need to have proof, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he is hurting our kingdom. I believe that once I speak out against him, there will be little outrage from the kingdom as a whole, but there are those who are reaping the benefits of the unfair treatment of all of our people. There will be others in higher ranking positions who would also disagree with his removal. I need to take them out with Valentine.” Alec finished with his explanation, pausing his stride. Magnus paused too. He could hear clearly the sound of the village nearby. 

“We are here to observe something nefarious, aren’t we?” Magnus didn’t really expect an answer, this was clearly what they were doing. He still had to wrap his mind around the fact that Alec was willing to trust him this much. He would be thinking about it for a while over the course of unknown days. He wasn’t completely ignorant though; Alec gave him something he could use against him if he chose. He was giving Magnus that bit of power that he no longer possessed. 

Alec reached up so he could pull his hood over his head, securing it with a button near his neck as he did so. The hood fell just above Alec’s eyes, hiding his features from prying eyes. Everyone in the kingdom knew what the Lightwoods looked like and if he were to be honest with himself, many people knew Magnus’ face as well. He mimicked the movement, making sure to cover his face as well. He glanced behind them only to realize their shadows were gone.

“They’ll be close by, if there is a need for help,” Alec told him, knowing Raj and Andrew were great at blending in when they needed to. 

Magnus followed Alec outside of the cover of trees and onto a dirt path. He was familiar with this area. It was well outside of the castle walls. This would be one of the less fortunate villages, hidden from the busy road leading towards the city. This village would not be seen by passing merchants or travelers. They could almost live here on their own, peacefully, if it were not for the bi-yearly census. Valentine made sure there was not one person living here rent free. 

“Why here?” Magnus asked as he stepped closer to Alec for him to better hear him; their shoulders bumping together every few steps. 

“It is on good authority that Dieudonne has been making weekly visits to some of the smaller villages, who also just happen to be on a list of those who have struggled to pay their taxes.” Alec told him softly. 

“Pretty soon, that shall be the entirety of this kingdom.” Magnus couldn't help but mutter.

He knew that bothered Alec, but he wasn’t going to harass him about something he was already intimately aware of. 

“So what is the Master of Coin doing here so very often?” It was rhetorical and Magnus was glad that Alec knew it as well. 

“Whatever we see, we can only observe.” Alec explained, stopping a moment and grabbing Magnus’ arm so he would do the same. “I trust you to do this with me. We can’t jeopardize what this could help us with for the future.” 

Magnus’ gut reaction was to disagree but he knew that Alec was right. If they were caught, Magnus would certainly be punished and Alec would draw suspicion upon himself. If Alec were true to his word, and he meant it that he wanted to change things, he had to respect that.

“Deal.” 

They continued their walk, taking a sudden left that, if not for the vegetation weakened to grow where people had walked repeatedly over and over, would have been missed otherwise. In a clearing was the bustling of this small village. 

The village here only had five homes, made mostly of mud and branches of trees haphazardly tied on top of one another. Nearby, there was a field full of tomatoes which were the main income for them. They were getting closer to the cold seasons and had been doing their best to stock up for the rest of the year. Alec knew that one of the shacks was used just for that, and typically had someone guarding it at all times. If someone were to destroy or steal their stock, these families would likely parish. 

Three children sprinted by, laughing and screaming as they twirled effortlessly to avoid colliding with Magnus and Alec. Magnus couldn’t help but smile. To be a child again, ignorant of their surroundings. Ignorant of the horrors of the world.

There were two women working on what looked to be a small mountain of clothing to wash. The women themselves were covered in dirt as they took turns beating at the clothes before trying to make space on their lines to hang them to dry. Magnus watched as their fingerprints remained. 

“This is awful.” Alec said quietly, his eyes darting in every direction, committing everything to memory.

“You should see the remains of where the Kalos live,” Magnus murmured.

Alec looked at him softly, guilt rising more in those honest, and if Magnus himself were being honest, stunning eyes of his.

“When the time comes to change things, you will see for yourself, as you free them from their misery.” Magnus couldn’t bear to show Alec where he could find his people, where the male could betray him and cause more pain. Not yet. Not until he knew without a doubt that Alec meant everything he had said thus far.

Alec nodded, though both of them froze as they heard the sound of hooves growing louder in the distance. 

“Over there,” Alec pointed, showing a small stall that seemed to be selling flowers. On closer inspection, they more so resembled weeds. They both hunched over, pretending to be interested, as three horses trotted by. 

Glancing casually to the side, Alec observed two of the castle guards, one in the lead and the other in the rear, with Dieudonne in the middle. Alec had had conversations with the man over the years, which was expected for the heir to the throne to learn from his elders, but he didn’t trust him. He seemed competent in his position but there was something about his character that felt wrong. When there was a smile on his lips, there was nothing in his eyes. 

The horses stopped short of the last shack. One of the guards got down, holding his arms up as if ready to catch a child in their arms. Alec held back the scoff in his throat as Dieudonne used the man to get him down. 

After a quick conversation that neither Alec nor Magnus could hear, Dieudonne nodded and the other guard went into the shack. There was a feminine scream and deeper voiced shout of protest. 

The guard reappeared, his hand wrapped tightly around a woman’s wrist, a man, likely the woman’s husband, on their heels. 

“Please, please. We gave you everything we had.” The man is pleading as he tries to reach for his wife. The other guard steps forward, hand on the hilt of his sword in warning. 

“And it was not enough.” Dieudonne answers him. The man, shocked to see the Master of Coin there, anxiously bows at him but his eyes never leave his wife. 

“Give me another day, I...I can get the rest,” the man bargained, aborting a step towards his wife as the sword was partially unsheathed. 

“If I were to give you another day, word would spread and that simply would not do. King Valentine will not be governed by the very ones he controls.” Dieudonne rubbed his hand over his chin. “But your wife, she can pay me what you owe.” 

The wife and the husband looked at one another. The man was shaking his head while the woman’s eyes teared as she resolved to help them out of this situation. 

“Ah, so we have an agreement, well done. It would do you no good to force my hand to arrest you and thus grow your debt with the amount of food we would then need to use to feed you.” Dieudonne snapped his fingers and the guard holding the wife jerked his arm, tossing her to the ground.

“Please, not here,” the man looked around, seeing that those in their village were watching warily from the front of their homes.

“This is to remind everyone to pay on time.” 

Alec took a step towards them and Magnus grabbed his arm, holding him in place. He leaned carefully closer, his chin on Alec’s shoulder, his lips pressing against the cloth over Alec’s ear. “Don’t. Do not be seen, remember?” 

He felt Alec let some of the tension bleed out of him after a minute, Magnus reluctantly removing his hand from Alec’s bicep. Magnus himself wanted to put a stop to this.

Both guards were now over the woman, the sack that had been a poor excuse for her clothing, tossed to the side. One of the guards was pushing his pants down while the other one was knelt down, rough hands grabbing her breasts. 

They only watched for another minute, when there was proof of penetration, they carefully took their leave without being noticed. 

As soon as they were beyond the trees, Alec turned and punched a tree trunk, cursing at the instant pain that shot up his arm.

“I knew, I knew, he was harassing our people but not like this…” Alec turned his face away from Magnus, scrubbing at his face with his sleeve. “I thought perhaps he was roughing them up, maybe taking more material possessions but…” He couldn’t say it. 

“Do you know them? The guards?” Magnus asked gently.

Alec nodded. “I do not know their names for certain, but I will. They will pay for their actions.” He could see it on their faces, there was no remorse there. There was no fear of repercussions from Dieudonne. They wanted to be there. They did not flinch. Alec felt his knees go weak as he sank to the ground. They were close enough that they could hear the man crying and the sound of skin against skin. “They’ve done this before.” 

Magnus knelt down, bending his knees so he was level with Alec. “Men like them crave power because it allows them to get away with the unthinkable. That is why this world needs someone like you who is willing to stand up against them.”

Alec let his eyes lift to look into Magnus’. The kindness he saw in the other male’s eyes towards him caused his breath to stutter. 

“Come...we are not far from a better place,” Magnus said as he started to stand back up, hoping to encourage Alec to do the same. 

Alec gave himself a moment to get his emotions sorted before he too got back to his feet. Hearing a rustling sound, Alec glanced over to see Raj and Andrew reappearing, both faces grim with what they had also seen. 

They went back to the first road they had been walking along, going back towards the castle before taking a turn into the forest. Alec stumbled over a log and only Magnus’ arm shooting out to catch him prevented him from falling on his face. 

“Where are we going?” Alec asked him curiously, his eyes focused on the ground so he wouldn’t trip over any other stumps, twigs or even animals. 

“To a beautiful secret,” Magnus answered him, holding a large branch above his head as he ducked through, keeping hold of it for Alec. He even chose to hold it until Raj could grab it. 

Magnus was nervous to show him this place, but seeing the sorrow on his face compelled him to want to make the male smile.

They came to a clearing, showing them the side of a cliff, a river streaming lazily to the left and bushes with thorns to the right.

“This looks like a good place to set a trap,” Raj commented as the two guards came into the clearing with them. Andrew was glancing around, his expression guarded as he took in anything that could be a threat.

“If it were a trap, Number Two, I would have made sure we lost you first,” Magnus retorted without looking at him. He had walked up to the side of the cliff, placing his hands on holds in the rock.

“Are you able?” Magnus nodded his head up. 

Alec came closer, his head tilting up, the hood of the cloak dropping onto his shoulders. His eyes scanned the wall. At first glance, it was impossible to see but now, as he really looked, he could see a path to climb. There were hundreds of holds, stretches of wall where feet could comfortably rest. 

“More than,” Alec grinned, reaching up next to Magnus, and without waiting for him, hoisted himself up. 

Magnus laughed as he began to follow him. 

“My Prince, I am not sure this is the safest route for you,” Raj protested from the ground, scowling at Andrew who began to climb.

Magnus paused, hanging by only the fingers of his right hand. “Scared?” Magnus wagged his brows playfully at Raj.

Andrew and Alec chuckled hearing him. Raj said something under his breath with profanity as he followed the three.

It wasn’t as difficult a climb as it may have seemed. There were indeed many places to grab hold of, meaning very little strain on arms alone. They could pause when they needed though each man was more than capable of some physical strain. 

Halfway up, Magnus encouraged them to go towards the left, where the rock face turned to the next side. “Now..careful on the turn, but you will see where you need to go.”

Alec nodded, stretching his neck to look around the corner. He smiled, relief on his face. He brought himself up another two feet and then disappeared around the corner.

Andrew, closest to Alec, was quick to follow him with Magnus and then Raj coming around. 

On the other side was a grassy path carved into the wall. It wasn’t very wide, but it was enough for a grown man to walk comfortably. It curved up but not at a difficult incline. 

Magnus watched as Alec did his best to catch his breath, obviously trying to hide the strain on his body from the others. Andrew looked at him with concern, as did Raj.

Magnus let himself gasp, hand against his chest as he leaned against the wall. “It has been many moons since I have last climbed. I forget that I am not a child anymore with boundless energy.” 

Alec gave him an odd look, his eyes looking him over as if searching for something but there was a tilt to the corners of his mouth. 

“It was invigorating. Once I turned sixteen, I was no longer permitted to climb a tree for fear I may fall and break my neck,” Alec said once his breath was back to normal. 

“I once fell from a balcony,” Magnus confessed before he could stop himself. By his abruptness of sucking in air, it wasn’t missed by Alec.

“A balcony? Where were you falling from?” Alec asked, his question of pure curiosity rather than accusal. 

“Oh, just a simple home of a rancher in another kingdom. You know my name, but you may not know of my travels,” Magnus explained, fingers reaching for a jewel in his ear, though he dropped his arm when he remembered he no longer wore that item. 

Alec seemed like he wanted to ask more but he didn’t. “After you.” 

Magnus nodded, his eyes looking at Alec as he tried to find the safest way to move around Alec.

“Erm…” Alec noised, realizing the predicament. He turned, flattening his back against the wall and reaching up with one arm, his fingers grasping a hold to keep him still. Andrew moved closer to Alec, his hand wrapping securely around the same arm’s wrist. Magnus moved carefully, his chest facing towards the wall as he began to sidestep. 

“Wait..” Raj’s voice rang out, managing to startle Magnus. 

He felt an aborted gasp start out of his mouth as he leaned too far back, his center of gravity slipping. 

Alec and Raj both reach out at the same time, grabbing him by the front of his cloak and pulling him forward. Magnus’ body collides with Alec’s front, their noses centimeters from the others’. Magnus’ hands are holding onto Alec’s waist in his blind purchase to keep himself from falling.

They shake off their stupor, Alec giving him a small smile. Magnus turned his head, glaring at Raj. “Now you’re never going to be Number One.”

Carefully, Magnus sidestepped Alec, letting him go and straightening his back as he led them the rest of the way.

They came to the top of a cliff, tall from their vantage point but not enough to be seen from the castle. There were other sides of the cliff around them though not ones they’d be able to reach. There were small streams of water breaking them up. 

Hearing a splash of water, Magnus smiled. “Just over here.” 

Magnus walked over towards the ledge and took a seat. 

Alec timidly made his way over, glancing down first before doing the same and sitting next to the male.

Below them was a waterfall that fell from between a break in the cliff wall across from them. Below them in the vast depths of blue were a bunch of children swimming around. There were some adults meandering around the edge, seemingly enjoying the others company while one eye was kept on the children.

“Wow…” Alec breathed as he took it all in. 

Off to the left where many of the kids who left the water congregated, was a huge tree. Alec watched as one of the kids climbed up a couple branches and reached out for a low hanging one.

“He is going to get hurt,” Alec gasped quietly.

Magnus smiled as he looked over at him. “Just watch.”

The kid, once he had both hands on the branch, leaned back before propelling himself forward, drawing his legs up. The four of them watched as the kid swung out, and once he was as far as the branch would take him, let go, letting himself fall into the water with a great splash.

“How does no one in the castle know of this place?” Alec was shocked it hadn’t been found out already.

Magnus shrugged. “Honestly? No idea. Even more honesty? I don’t even recall how I learned of it. It has always been this secret that everyone and no one seems to know.” He knew that was not exactly an answer Alec was looking for but it was the truth.

“It looks peaceful,” Alec admitted, squinting his eyes as he tried to look at individuals rather than the group. “They look happy.”

Magnus nodded. “They are. This is a place to escape their day to day.”

“I hope Valentine never comes to learn of it.” Alec wasn’t sure the last time he had seen a commoner smile, least of all towards him.

“I trust you…” Magnus paused to smile at Andrew while he glared, albeit with amusement in his eyes, at Raj, “all of you, to keep it that way.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the next a feew hours early :)

Isabelle walked beside Alec as they made their way towards the banquet hall. 

“Where were you the other day? I could not find you until the evening and Raj insisted to let you be as you were reading up on farming techniques.” She gave him a doubtful look. “Since when do you care how a potato will grow?”

Alec ignored her first question. The four of them had gotten back much later than they had planned. Alec had hid in the garden with Andrew as Raj helped Magnus slip back into the castle without being questioned.

“It is never too late to learn a new skill. You never know if we will need to grow our own food someday and you’ll be thanking me for my excellent potatoes. They will win awards at the fairs,” Alec told her instead, having slipped into the library as quickly as possible as if he’d been in there most of the day. “Izzy, with that look on your face, I won’t share my potatoes.” 

Izzy rolled her eyes, dropping it even though she didn’t quite believe him. “At least we know you will be a better potato farmer than a dancer.”

Alec rolled his eyes this time, followed by a groan. “Do we really need to do this? It seems inconsequential in the grand scheme of things.”

“You cannot step on Clary’s feet in front of the lords and ladies of the other lands,” Izzy reminded him as the doors to the hall were opened for them. 

Inside, Clary and Jace were already waiting for them. They stood at a respectable distance from one another though Alec could see the longing in both of his friends’ eyes. They both smiled at the arrival of the siblings. 

“I was certain Izzy was going to be unsuccessful in getting you out of your room. We were just considering a wager…” Jace said in lieu of a greeting.

“And you were certain I would show?” Alec asked Clary.

“I did not think you’d like to step on my feet in front of everyone,” Clary said, causing both women to burst into easy laughter. Alec wanted to seem offended but he was smiling anyway.

Since the reveal of the upcoming marriage, Alec and Clary did their best to remain neutral, acting as though their lives weren’t soon to be altered against their wills. They did not want Izzy to be angry and they did not want Jace to hurt more than he already did. Talking about specific details about being married was something they vehemently avoided doing, especially around them. 

Alec was relieved that they could keep a semblance of their friendship around. He felt in his heart that, if they were to be one for the rest of their lives, he would learn to love her, properly. She was a strong and beautiful woman. She made a great match. He knew she had concluded the same thoughts towards him; an appreciation in shared misery. They would not hurt the other; they could help the kingdom together, with Izzy, Jace and Max at their sides. With Magnus at his side.

“Hello? Are you just going to stand there?” Izzy jolted Alec out of his thoughts, which he was thankful for. Where had that last thought come from? 

“Right...sorry. Let’s get this over with,” Alec grumbled. 

“Jace?” Izzy asked as she walked over towards a machine that played music. There was a large horn on the top while a thin, round item spun in circles. It was apparently all the rage. 

“M’lady.” Jace bowed at Clary. Jace had been more than happy to volunteer in showing Alec how he was to dance. Jace’s family had taught him the world of art, in music, in dancing, in paintings and sculpture, rather than rage and hate and hurt. Alec couldn’t help but wonder if there had been more conversations of defense and war, they might have kept their lands.

Alec and Izzy stood next to each other, her head against his shoulder as they watched the two of them dance in perfect unison. Jace’s hand gripped her waist gently but firmly with one hand, the other holding her hand in his. Clary’s eyes glittered as she looked into Jace’s, a small, easy smile on his face. It was relaxing to watch them twirling about the room. Jace was elegant and Clary pliant with his movement. 

Alec could feel the guilt wanting to rise in his gut. He was going to have to take this away from them. Izzy intertwined her arm with his.

“Don’t,” she whispered, able to read her brother’s body language. 

Alec let out a deep breath, resting his head on top of his sister’s. 

When the song came to an end, it took the two a few long seconds to realize it was over and to reluctantly let go of one another. They parted, Clary’s face flushing.

Izzy released Alec’s arm, giving him a push. She walked towards the music contraption, doing whatever it was to make it play again. 

Alec and Clary faced each other, Alec clearly unsure what to do. The music started but Alec only managed to grab her hip and fumble his hand against hers. Clary grinned, unable to help herself. “You’re enjoying my failings too much.” 

Clary let herself laugh, even if it was at his expense. “I’m not going to break.” 

Jace came into Alec’s line of sight, his hand holding onto Izzy’s as he pulled her with him. “Like this,” Jace instructed. 

The four of them spent the next couple hours laughing and smiling as they encouraged Alec to memorize the correct way to turn his feet, to sway his hips and to look up instead of down at his feet. Alec’s face flamed bright red for a while at first, but it was easy to do this with those closest to him. They would tease him but he knew it was all in jest. He knew they were right; he didn’t want to look like a fool in front of others and he certainly didn’t want to hurt Clary. At least he only stepped on her feet six times. 

Once they were done, the four of them sat on the floor, enjoying wine and a spread of fruit, cheese and bread together. 

“You’re a natural,” Izzy teased as she threw a grape at Alec. He leaned back, managing to catch it in his mouth. “We’ll do this again once we get Clary the right shoes.” Three pairs of eyes looked at Izzy questioningly. She looked at each of them slowly. “Once Clary is in heels, you’re going to mess up. She’ll be taller and you won’t know what to do.” She shrugged innocently. Alec groaned as his friends and sister chuckled. 

“You’re enjoying this far too much, Isabelle,” Alec accused.

“More than anything,” Izzy agreed.

Hearing one of the doors to the room opening, the four turned their heads curiously to see who was entering. The only other people in the room being their personal guards, save for Jace who didn’t have any. 

The door closed and there was clearly an aggravated noise just behind it. The person tried again, managing to crack it before it heavily fell shut again. Raj walked over towards it and gave it a yank. Tumbling inside now that the door gave more easily, a small boy appeared. 

“Max!” Izzy greeted excitedly, already having gotten to her feet and began running towards the smaller boy.

The youngest Lightwood smiled as he opened his arms up as Izzy swooped down to bring him up into her arms. She twirled in a circle, causing him to laugh and eventually wiggle in an attempt to get out of her grasp. 

Alec had contemplated standing up but, knowing he’d be bending back down anyway to be at his brother’s level, remained sitting. Max sprinted over, engulfing his older brother in a tight hug. 

“You’re home early,” Alec remarked as he wrapped his arms around his brother. 

Max let go, this time giving a hug to Jace. He looked over at Clary, albeit shyly, before giving her a wave. She waved back as they all watched in amusement as he hid his face in Jace’s neck. He let go of the blond, only to sit down next to him. Max had always thought Jace held up the moon in the sky. Alec knew his little brother loved his blood related siblings too but there was just something that Jace had that they didn’t.

“Aline said I overstayed my welcome,” Max shrugged. 

“You mean you almost caught part of the castle on fire again, don’t you?” Izzy teased, causing all of them to chuckle. 

“Max, playing with fire isn’t a good idea,” Alec chastised him. 

Max rolled his eyes at his brother and sister. “I wasn’t playing...I was testing the flammability of different items around the place.” 

“You know the world flammability?” Jace asked, knocking into Max’s side, causing the boy to topple sideways. 

“I’m not a baby,” Max grumbled.

“It’s good to have you back,” Clary added, giving him a smile. Max met her eyes briefly, smiling shyly. 

“Why do you look so tired?” Max asked curiously. Four pairs of eyes turned to face Max, while his eyes were on Alec.

“I look tired to you?” Alec asked back.

Max nodded. “And skinny.” 

Alec looked around the room at the others but none of them seemed to notice whatever it was that Max seemed to be picking up on. 

“You look smaller,” Alec grinned which caused Max to scowl. 

Max settled in, leaning against Jace as the group listened to him tell them of his time away.

Aline had gotten Max a tutor, someone who Max had loathed. He complained about the pile of books he had to read and memorize. There had been many books on history, geography, languages and astronomy. Max also had training with sword and bow; something Alec and Izzy both winced at. Their little brother still had another year or two until that type of training was necessary.

“The trees were the coolest,” Max sighed, finally giving them something that wasn’t a complaint.

“The trees? Are you a bird?” Jace teased, poking him in the side. 

“No…” Max rolled his eyes. “They’re really tall, they reach the sky! There’s so many limbs,” Max explained to them ecstatically.

“Maxwell, you know you’re not supposed to climb trees. What would you do if you fell?” Alec frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Max frowned and crossed his own arms to match his brother. “I’m not gonna fall. I can climb anything.” 

Alec sighed. “You better hope I don’t catch you…” He started but watched as Max started to look towards Jace. “Uh uh...don’t even try. He’s not going to help you.” 

“Fine.” Max pouted as he got to his feet. “I want cake.” And with that, Max left them. 

0000

Magnus had noticed that this new living situation of his was not a forced vacation. He could not lounge about day after day with no responsibility. He had come to learn that even the Kalos’ all had jobs in the castle. Surprisingly, they were indeed paid, albeit a lower wage than the rest of the staff. It appeared that Alexander had been truthful in that. 

It was also quite obvious that there was not enough time in the day for Catarina, Iris or Lorenzo to keep their eyes on Madzie. She needed to be tutored but with the other three working constantly, there was little consistency. 

So, here Magnus was in the courtyard outside, trying to teach Madzie numbers and counting. They would walk around the rose bushes, counting how many were still in bloom and then subtracting the ones that had fallen to the ground. Madzie was intelligent and Magnus was impressed by her studiousness. 

“You’ve almost got it. If I have 33 left and 15 on the ground, how many did I start with?” Magnus asked her patiently, smiling at her face scrunched up as she tried to count in her head. 

Madzie was concentrating on her fingers and Magnus watched as she moved her lips as she bent her fingers, counting quietly. 

“Forty…..forty-eight!” She screamed in delight. Magnus nodded and held his hand out, palm flat so she could smack it with her own. 

“You’re doing so well. Pretty soon, you’ll be able to count higher than me,” Magnus praised her, loving how, when she smiled brightly, dimples appeared in her cheeks. He couldn’t help but wonder what had become of her parents. When the raid had taken place, had they been killed? Were they imprisoned somewhere? Were they mourning the loss of their child? 

“I wanna see Alec,” Madzie complained for the third time since they’d been together this morning. 

Magnus was surprised at the sigh that wanted to escape. “He’s a very busy man. He must handle his responsibilities first.” 

“Responsibilities?” Madzie parroted, the word slowed down as she worked on each syllable. 

“Mhm...your responsibility for today is learning more numbers. Alexander’s responsibility for today is to prepare to be king.” Magnus watched as Madzie frowned, a shudder running over her little body.

“What is it?” Magnus asked softly, kneeling down so he was at her eye level.

“The king is a bad man,” Madzie told him. “Is Alec going to be a bad man?” 

Magnus reached out, rubbing his hands comfortingly over her arms. “Alexander will always be a good man. He won’t change.” 

Madzie managed to smile at that. “Why do you call him Alexander?” 

“Well, that’s his name, isn’t it?” Magnus replied back.

“You’re the only one that calls him that.” 

Madzie turned from him, pointing towards a row of yellow daisies. He walked slowly behind her as she pointed at them, counting loud enough for him to hear. 

“I think it sounds nice. Alexander is lovelier than just Alec,” Magnus said to her though he realized that she had apparently decided their conversation was over.

Hearing approaching shoes behind him, Magnus turned, noticing the blond that tended to almost always be around Alexander. 

Jace nodded his head in greeting. Magnus returned it.

“Can I help you with something….” Magnus trailed off, unsure of the name. 

“Jace Herondale.” Jace held out a hand, half expecting Magnus not to shake it. He was pleasantly surprised when he did. 

“Magnus Bane, though I would venture a guess that you already knew that,” Magnus stated as he let his hand drop. 

“Everyone knows your name, even before you were here,” Jace conceded as he and Magnus glanced towards Madzie who seemed unaware of the blond’s approach.

“So I’ve been told,” Magnus muttered, finding it unnerving and oddly flattering that so many knew his name. “Hopefully, you’ve only heard the good bits?” 

Jace rose a brow but smiled. “Depends on who you’re asking,” he admitted. “But I’d consider them acts of good.”

Magnus let his eyes wander over the blond. “Herondale, you said?” Jace nodded. “Was your father Lord Stephen Herondale?” 

Jace swallowed as he let his eyes fall to the ground for a moment. “The late Stephen Herondale, yes.” 

“Yes, I’m afraid I recall hearing about that. It is a coward’s move to attack someone when their back has been turned on the pretense of a truce, I’m sorry.” Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Magnus’ eyes moved back towards Jace’s face. 

“What…” Jace’s eyes were like saucers. He shook his head. “You must be mistaken, Mister Bane. They died in battle. The Blackwell’s instigated the fight for our lands and they fought to the end. There was no truce.” 

Magnus tried to recall what he had been told; what had been said in the lands of Edom. His father had tracked the fighting done in the southern lands and that was what his spies had told him. Surely they would not make up such a lie.

“Forgive me, perhaps I am mistaken.” Magnus felt bad for the male. It couldn’t have been easy to lose everything he knew in such a gruesome manner. 

Jace opened his mouth to say something but paused when shouting interrupted him instead. They both looked at each other in confusion before hearing more shouting and stern voices saying ‘GUARDS!’ 

Without saying anything, they both began to run, Magnus scooping up Madzie in his arms as the three of them ran towards the entrance to the castle.

They skidded inside, seeing a group of people rushing down a hall, the guards also sprinting that way. They followed the rush, realizing they were headed towards the exit nearest the greenhouses. 

Relieved to see them, Magnus noticed Catarina and Clary standing in a doorway together, watching as everyone ran by. He paused long enough to hand Madzie off to Catarina before catching back up with Jace. 

As they ran outside, Jace managed to push his way through the gathering crowd, it parting easily to let him through. Magnus, on his heels, managed to squeeze through before the throngs of people closed back up.

They made it as close as they could, a wall of guards stopping anyone from getting any further. 

“CLEAR THE WAY!” voices shouted behind them. The people parted, allowing the king and his royal guard to make their way to the front of the group.

Magnus and Jace looked back towards the greenhouse, both of their stomachs twisting painfully.

Being hauled out in only his tights and boots by two guards, was Statue Number 1. Magnus bit his lip as he thought that name. That wasn’t his name. It was Andrew. Andrew Underhill.

“What is the meaning of this?” King Valentine asked as he came to stop. The guards shoved Andrew onto his knees in front of Valentine. 

“Come here, boy,” one of the two guards called, wiggling his finger in the direction of the crowd.

A young man, maybe around 14 years old, timidly approached the guards and the king. 

“What did you see?” the guard asked, his voice gruff. 

The boy looked from Andrew, who was looking at the ground, to the king, his body shaking from the nervousness. 

“Th-this man was…” He took his hat off to wring it in his hands. 

“Say it, boy,” Valentine commanded.

“He was for-forcing himself on another…” The last word was too quiet for anyone, the king included, to hear.

“On another what?” Valentine glanced towards the greenhouse. “A flower?” That elicited a chuckle from the crowd.

“No, my Lord. On...another man.” He looked towards the crowd before back towards Valentine. He gestured his hand for Valentine to get closer to him as the crowd gasped, anger and disgust whispering viciously through the crowd.

Valentine leaned down and the boy cupped his hands as he whispered into his ear.

The look of shock and rage was instant on Valentine’s face. He stood back and moved, quick as a snake.

His fist connected with the side of Andrew’s face, the velocity and strength behind the attack so hard that Andrew toppled over. “TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEONS! GET THIS ABOMINATION OUT OF MY SIGHT!” 

The guards hauled Andrew to his feet as they half-dragged him towards the castle. 

“All of you, dismissed! Go on!” one of Valentine’s guards began shouting, the rest of them beginning to draw their swords to threaten the people if they didn’t move. The people didn’t think twice as they busily made themselves sparse once more.

Jace looked at Magnus. “I have to find Alec. He needs to know.” Magnus nodded as he started to walk away himself towards the garden next to the greenhouse. He sat down on a bench near the fountain.

He did not know Andrew Underhill very well, barely at all honestly, but this was shocking. Could this man, this seemingly gentle and loyal man, really force himself on someone? Magnus was no stranger to horrible people in positions of power. Hell, he had recently observed it first hand with Alexander. 

When the four of them had rested on top of the cliff days ago, Magnus had watched as Andrew watched in wonder as a butterfly landed calmly on his hand. Raj had snickered, something Number Two would definitely do, as Alexander and Magnus smiled at one another. Andrew hadn’t even realized the three of them had taken any notice. 

Magnus was lost in thought until he heard the sound of crunching metal beginning to get softer and softer. He glanced up to see the king and his guards leaving the area. Magnus wasn’t close enough to see whether or not the king was still livid. 

And what of this other person? Has anyone gone to check on him? Did they wish to leave him, possibly hurt, on the floor in the dirt? 

Magnus was just about to stand, considering it long enough time for him to be discreet about taking a walk into the greenhouse when movement caught his eye. He leaned over, pretending to be invested in, well, blades of grass apparently as nothing of note was in front of him. He stood up fully once the movement in his peripheral continued on their way.

From the back exit of the greenhouse, if Magnus wasn’t mistaken, was the king’s own son, Jonathan.


	8. Chapter 8

If looks could kill, Alec would have had several guards’ bodies at his feet by now. 

When Andrew was arrested, Alec and Isabelle had been out with Max during his horse riding lessons. When they finally returned to the castle, Jace had been waiting, and pacing, at the stables for them. 

Alec went straight away towards the dungeons and was stopped, by orders of the king, from going to see him.

“Do you know who I am?” Alec asked, his voice hovering with barely contained rage. 

“You’re not the king,” the man had the gaul to say. 

Alec took a deep breath, forcing himself to steady. If he were to be a leader, screaming at someone like a petulant child wouldn’t get him far.

“If you do not let me see my man, I will make certain of it that you will be reassigned to the fishing docks. You will work on every night shift and you will be on every boat. I do not care if you cannot swim, nor do I care that the cold weather is fast approaching. The fishermen do not stop and neither will you. You will not understand warmth, as you will be given the worst shack available.” Alec stood at his full height which, to his benefit right now, meant he towered over the man who was currently blocking him. There were more guards behind him but they seemed to be shrinking back.

“The king will have me thrown in next to the sinner,” the man uttered, his voice not as strong as before.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Not if I’m on your side.” He looked up, making eye contact with everyone. “All of yours.”

The man seemed to be weighing the scales in his head but finally relented, nodding. He stood to the side, as did the rest of his men. 

Alec rushed down the hall that would soon begin a descent into the underground dungeons. He hated it. He hated that there was even such a place as this. He understood that those who had done wrong deserved to be punished but shouldn’t they have the opportunity to change for the better? Was one wrong deed worth a lifetime of suffering?

“Where is he?” Alec demanded as he made it to the bottom where a lone guard was standing. He tried to ignore the moaning and groaning that came from every direction. He wasn’t sure how many people were down here but the acoustics didn’t help. 

“End of the west hall,” the guard answered him.

Alec jogged the remaining way, his hands grasping the bars as he came to a stop. 

Slumped in the corner, with a heavy chain around an ankle, was Andrew.

“Andrew…” Alec whispered gently, wanting to get the male’s attention.

At the sound of Alec’s voice, Andrew perked up, nearly tripping over the chain as he got to his feet and came towards the bars. 

Alec’s eyes raked over his friend in the low lighting, taking in the various places on his chest, face and arms where multiple bruises were visible. The only light coming off of a torch to Alec’s left that marked the end of this hall. 

Alec couldn’t help but shake his head. “What happened?” 

Andrew’s eyes fell to the floor. The chain around his ankle prevented him from coming completely to the bars but he was still close enough. Alec reached an arm in, glad for his height once more and his long limbs, his hand managing to rest comfortingly against his cheek. “You can tell me anything.”

Andrew’s eyes welled with tears. “You will feel shame for me.”

Alec shook his head. “Never. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” 

Andrew drew in a shaky breath. “When I am not working, I swear Alec, I’ve never done anything when I was working.” Alec nodded his encouragement. “I...I’ve been seeing someone. It’s only been going on for a little over a year. There is not much time we have and...we’re careful, we’re always so careful.” He choked on a sob, but he remained where he was. Alec did his best to comfort him, even if it was only his palm on the side of his face. 

“We were...dammit. We were reckless today. He wanted to change things up. He said that no one is ever in the greenhouse in the early afternoon. A young man saw us. He saw me on top of him and then he ran off.” Andrew bit his lip hard enough to draw blood but doing his best to stop it from quivering. “And then the guards were there and it was so fast and he wouldn’t even look at me. He wouldn’t look at me.” Alec wiped at the tears that fell on the side of Andrew’s face that Alec could reach. His other hand tightened painfully around the metal bars. 

“The boy said I forced myself on him. If...if he doesn’t speak up…” They both know that even if the other male did, both of them would be in trouble in the eyes of the kingdom. 

“Who was it? Another guard? A cook? Musician?” Alec asked, needing to know who he would need to speak with next. “Andrew, tell me.”

“Jonathan Morgenstern.” Andrew whispered so low, as if saying his name was enough to condemn him.

Alec couldn’t help but gasp. Alec had known Jonathan for a long time. They were friends! How had Alec never known about Jonathan’s preference in a bedroom partner? Alec couldn’t help but feel dread pooling in his stomach. Like calls to like. Would he know about Alec? There was no way he’d figure it out. Alec was careful, he always had been. He had never been with anyone before, ever. 

“The king’s son?” Alec asked, just to be clear. 

Andrew nodded, closing his eyes. Alec rested his head against the bars. 

After a few minutes, Alec carefully reached his other arm through the bars, taking his friend’s face between both hands. “Listen to me,” Alec said calmly. Andrew opened his eyes, giving Alec his full attention. “I will take care of you, you hear me? You will not end here, nor will you end for the entertainment of the kingdom.” They both shuddered, neither having ever enjoyed a public execution of any kind, whether or not the person deserved it. “I do not know what it will take but your duty to me is not over. You will be by my side once more. Do you understand?” Alec asked as he stared into his friend’s eyes.

Andrew nodded. “I do, my prince.” Andrew fisted his hand and held it against his heart in a gesture of solidarity. He then reached up, taking Alec’s hands in his own. He leaned down, kissing the top of each. “My sword and my shield are yours.” 

Slowly, Alec withdrew his arms. “I will make arrangements to make you as comfortable as I can.” Alec knew it was bittersweet at best, but he’d make sure his friend was at least eating, and would have a proper pillow and blanket. 

“What are you doing?” Andrew asked as Alec started pulling at the strings on his shirt.

“You need this more than me,” Alec answered him as if it wasn’t obvious. He managed to untie it enough so that it was loose and within seconds, he was pulling his shirt over his head and his arms out of the sleeves. He adjusted it so that it was no longer inside out and balled it up, shoving it through the bars for his friend to take.

Andrew pulled the shirt on, trying and failing to hide a wince as he lifted his arms. 

“If I am unable to come again, I will send Jace. Alright?” Alec asked, making sure his friend knew he would not be completely alone.

Andrew nodded. “Thank you. I would be a dead man without your kindness.” He was afraid that Alec would not be able to deliver on his words, but he had hope and that would be enough for now.

“Be strong.” And with that, Alec left. 

0000

When Alec came back from the dungeons, Jace and Raj were waiting for him at the door. They looked at him curiously as they noticed Alec was no longer wearing a shirt. 

“The king is waiting for you in his war room,” Jace told him as they turned to head that way. “How is he?” 

Alec ran his hands over his face in agitation. “They roughed him up, but he’ll be okay.” He made sure he was loud enough so Raj would hear him.

Jace nodded. “What can I do to help?” 

“Grab me a shirt and meet me in the war room,” Alec suggested. Jace turned and began to jog towards Alec’s bedroom.

Alec skipped up the stairs, ignoring the whisperings around him by various servants as to why exactly, the prince was shirtless and running. 

Usually, wherever the king was, so was Jonathan. Alec had to check his anger until he spoke to his friend. He needed to hear, from his lips and with Jonathan looking him in his eyes, that Andrew forced himself on him. If they were caught in a compromising position, it made sense to make up a lie but Alec also knew Jonathan, he wouldn’t have said something so damning. He would have had the power to push this under the rug. No one, but the boy who had found them, would have ever known.

Alec brushed past the guards at the door, bursting in without care of being polite. Valentine looked up from the map of Idris and the surrounding territories towards Alec, a grim look on his face. Alec looked at him briefly before his eyes scanned the room quickly, annoyed that Jonathan wasn’t actually there.

“Did you lose your shirt on your outing today?” Valentine asked casually, taking in Alec’s obvious agitation in his body language.

Alec ignored the question, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “Where’s Jonathan?” 

Valentine didn’t seem shocked at all that that was Alec’s question, instead of why he had been summoned here in the first place. “I have sent him away for his studies.”

Jace bounded into the room, also ignoring the guard and his protests at the door, coming to a halt behind Alec. 

Thanking him, Alec pulled on the loose undershirt Jace had grabbed for him. 

“He can go,” Valentine said with a dismissive wave towards Jace.

“He can stay,” Alec countered. 

He rarely defied Valentine but he was angry and frustrated and, considering the privacy of this meeting, he simply didn’t care. It’s not as if Valentine’s guards would tell anyone. Raj certainly wouldn’t, nor would Jace. 

“As you must know by now,” he paused to glance at Raj. “One of your trusted men attempted to sexually assault another man in the greenhouse earlier today. While we determine the sentencing for him…” Valentine walked towards a table against the wall, grabbing a pitcher and pouring himself a generous goblet of wine. 

“It is the word of one boy against Underhill. He is a good man. He would never do something so vile. It is not in his nature,” Alec argued, biting his tongue to not reveal he’d spoken to Andrew already. Valentine would find out, but he knew there was no chance he’d have been notified yet.

“And yet the other male came forward to confirm this series of events.” Alec could hear the challenge in his voice; the conviction that he was speaking fact.

“I wish to speak with the other male. Underhill is under my charge. I deserve to investigate,” was Alec’s rebuttal. 

“I am handling the matter personally,” Valentine insisted, snapping his fingers and gesturing for someone to come closer. 

Alec opened his mouth to argue but Valentine held up his hand. “Enough. We’re not discussing this. It is my decision and you will not interfere.” 

“If Underhill is to be charged for any wrongdoing, then I will give him proper representation. He will not be charged with an allegation on word only.” Alec practically glared daggers at the king. If they were in public, Alec could have been arrested for it, regardless of his position.

“You and your desires to change the law. It will simply cost the kingdom more money and drag out the inevitable. You must spend more time going over our expenditures with Dieudonne. Do not bankrupt your kingdom. You will not survive that.” Alec could hear the threat but he didn’t care. 

“This is Emil Pangborn, he has been with the guards here for many years. I have hand selected him to replace the sodomist for your added protection.” Emil nodded once towards Alec before walking over and taking his place to stand beside Raj.

“No. I don’t need him. Jace can take Andr...Underhill’s position. Jace is trained and qualified for the job.” Alec had selected his own guards and had planned to select Andrew’s replacement...if there was no way to get him back to his previous position. 

“Jace is not under any official documentation to take on the role. He is your, at best, Groom of the Chamber. He cannot protect you with a sword while also pulling up your trousers.” Valentine, and surprisingly some of the guards, chuckled. 

Alec could feel the irritation rolling off of Jace but knew the male enough to know he wouldn't say anything. Later, Jace could blow off steam.

“You should be grateful to know that you have someone to protect you explicitly. With Pangborn watching over you, it will give me ease at night to know the prince is safe.” Alec did his best to prevent himself from scoffing or rolling his eyes. He couldn’t push it by defying Valentine over and over.

“Thank you for the concern,” Alec bit out. “Underhill is not to be moved or tried without me.” 

Valentine turned his back on Alec which he took as his cue to leave. He turned on his heel, leaving the room.

The walk back to Alec’s room was silent as he and Jace walked side by side, Raj and Pangborn trailing steadily behind them. 

Once they made it to Alec’s room, Jace made sure to close the door behind them. Typically, Alec kept the door cracked open until it was time to turn in for the night, but Jace could tell Alec wanted more privacy. 

“Andrew wouldn’t do this Jace, he wouldn’t,” Alec whispered as he sat down on the edge of his bed. 

“I know, I agree.” Jace was pacing in the room, his anger from the previous meeting flowing through him. “Can we speak to the other man involved? Ask if the boy had seen a misunderstanding?” 

Alec brought his hand towards his lips, gnawing on his thumb nail. He knew he could trust Jace implicitly. The man would die for him and Alec would return the favor. 

He inhaled, held it and then exhaled. “Andrew claims it was Jonathan.” 

“Jonathan. Jonathan who...wait...Jonathan?!” Jace asked, his voice rising as Alec shushed him to be quiet.

“Yeah.” He paused, looking at Jace. “Did you have any idea?”

Jace shook his head. “You?”

Alec mirrored the gesture. “I had no idea. That either of them…” He dropped his hand into his lap. “He sent Jonathan away. If Valentine feels like it, he could sentence Andrew to death. It’s not right. There’s no way Andrew would have assaulted Jonathan. I cannot believe that.”

Jace paused in his pacing to face Alec. “Then what is the plan? What can we do?” 

Alec sighed. “For now? Daily checks to make sure Andrew is okay. We must keep ears to the ground. If Valentine is going to make a statement, we must be ready to intervene beforehand.”

“I can speak to the servants around the castle that do not like Valentine. They will help us,” Jace decided, continuing to pace due to his restlessness. 

“I’ll talk to Isabelle. She’ll no doubt relay the message to Clary.” Alec rubbed his temples tiredly with the pads of his fingers. 

“Let’s get some dinner, yeah? Izzy and Max are probably already there.” The three siblings had returned in time for dinner to have been prepared but Alec had been too focused on his mission after seeing Jace to consider eating. Now, however, he had to admit eating did sound like a good idea.

Feeling solemn, the two made their way out of the bedchamber and towards the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

After having lunch between his studies on how the coronation should go, Alec managed to find some time away from the castle to accompany Max on another horse riding lesson. Max was old enough to ride a horse instead of a pony, but he felt better being there to make sure his brother learned how to hold on and control an animal so much larger and stronger than he.

Alec himself had learned to ride with his father. It had been a joyous occasion. He could remember how excited he had been; not only to ride a horse but to spend time with his father. It made his heart hurt, to know that Max would never have those kinds of memories of either parent. The only thing Max remembered of their parents was their mother’s laughter. Alec hoped he would never forget it. 

Disappointed that his sister was unable to join, he was glad that Jace was able to do so instead. It wasn’t as though he preferred one over the other, he just liked to have moments of sibling bonding time since it had been a while since they had been able to do so. Plus, having Jace with him meant that Max would be more likely to pay attention to what both of them would be instructing him.

“When do I get my own horse?” Max complained as he was hoisted up onto the oldest horse they had. They picked her specifically for Max because, even if she got spooked, her joints wouldn’t allow her to buck him off, nor would she go into a full speed run. She was a retired horse that they owned who spent most of her days grazing in the field. Valentine had tried to get rid of her, stating that she was taking up resources that were meant for the other horses but Alec and Izzy had fought back. She was like a pet to them, an extension of the family and there would be no losing her. The only way for that to happen would be when it was time for her to cross over. 

“You’ll get one soon. Once you’re able to ride without us in front of or behind you.” Alec told him, repeating what he’d said the last time they’d ridden together.

“You got a horse at my age.” Max sulked.

Alec turned a little so he could glance at his brother. “I did, didn’t I?” He smiled.

Max glared at him for a few seconds before his words sunk in, causing his face to light up. “I’m going to get a horse soon, aren’t I?” 

Alec and Jace both chuckled. “Only if you behave and eat Izzy's cooking.” 

Max made a gagging noise. “That’s not fair.” His sister made unflavored oatmeal seem appealing. 

“Keep being a good student and we’ll make sure to get you your horse and keep you away from Izzy’s food.” Jace said from the rear. 

The three rode in companionable silence through a trail for a while until they reached an open field. 

Alec stayed beside Max with their horses nibbling languidly at the grass while Jace and Raj, who had accompanied them, decided to race, allowing their horses to properly stretch their legs. Raj had, as always, tried to dismiss the option but, as Alec pointed out, they were safe on their grounds and there was no one around them for miles. Alec was fairly certain he would be just fine for a few minutes. 

“Izzy said you have a Kakos now.” Max said out of the blue.

“Kalos.” Alec corrected. Max turned his head, his face scrunching in confusion. 

“What?” he asked.

“Their people are called the Kalos, not Kakos. It was mean word play used against them.” Alec explained to him.

Max shrugged. “Why would someone do that? That’s not nice.”

“No, it’s not nice. I think someone wanted us to hurt them, so they started it with their words, and then their weapons.” Alec knew he was saying too much but he couldn’t help it. Hopefully, the only people his brother would inevitably parrot back these words to would be his sister and Jace. 

“But, you’re right. I am aligned with a Kalos. His name is Magnus.” Alec told him, curious if Max knew much about it. Max was never privy to important conversations as he was too young. He definitely was never around or near any of the ceremonies either.

“Do you like him?” Max asked, his gaze purely innocent but Alec felt the heat crawling up his chest anyway. 

“Of course. He is a good man. I would like to be his friend someday.” Alec managed to get out, thankful that his voice was steady.

“But do you like like him?” Max inquired which caused Alec to choke on the inhale of air he was in the middle of.

He coughed, trying in vain to stave it off but failed, having to pound his chest with his fist to get it to subside. 

“What do you mean by that?” Alec could hear the tightness in his croaked voice.

Max shrugged. “You don’t like girls the way you like boys. I thought aligned meant you were gonna marry them someday.” 

Alec could burst into tears with the innocence that was his little brother. He also wanted to panic with questions of how his brother knew his secret. Was he that much of an open book? He needed to be even more careful, it seemed.

“Max, you can’t say those things to other people.” He knew his voice was going to a level of assertion, but he couldn’t help it.

Max rolled his eyes instead. “Yeah, I know. Aline complained about how our king is a...a…” He wrinkled his face as he tried to think of the word. “Big goat.” 

Alec looked at him in surprise before an unexpected laugh bubbled out of him. “Do you mean a bigot?” Max grinned, nodding his head. Alec forced himself to stifle the laughter. “Maybe, but you also can’t say that to anyone, except me, either.” 

Alec remained quiet for a few minutes, gazing out into the field, watching as Jace and Raj had become small dots in the distance. He weighed his thoughts heavily as he debated what to confess to his younger brother. He was young but his brother was very intelligent, more than all of them when they were his age. 

“If given the chance, I would like to know Magnus more than on the level we’ve been destined to become but I can’t. It would not be reciprocated and I have my duty to this kingdom to fulfill.” He looked nervously towards his younger brother, which in and of itself was an odd feeling. He was not used to being the weaker one of the two. “I am to be married to Clary in a couple months.” 

Max made a face at that. “Clary? Why!” He sounded horrified almost. “That’s a really mean thing to do to Jace, you know.”

Alec felt dumbstruck. How the Hell did his little brother seem to know what Alec had assumed were the best kept secrets in their home? 

“Maxwell, how much snooping have you been doing?” Alec asked, this time there was a timbre to his voice that asked for no lies or deflections.

Max bit his lip, looking away at his brother. “I get bored sometimes...so I explore the castle and sometimes I find things or hear things.” He then glared at Alec, a look that he saw in the mirror reflected back at him sometimes. “Besides, I’m not a tattletale.” He then stuck out his tongue in defiance of Alec’s authoritative voice.

Alec, feeling petulant, stuck his tongue out in return. “I love you and I trust you.” Alec truly was weak when it came to family. He wiped his hand over the sweat on his brow. “Clary and I have been arranged. We did not decide this but we have to honor what is best for the kingdom once I become king. She will be a great partner and you will accept it, just as she…” a pause, “and Jace have.” 

“I don’t want your heart to be sad, Alec.” Max mumbled, his voice genuinely sad for his older brother.

“My heart is full Max. You’ll see. Everything is going to be alright.” Alec smiled at him and was glad to see him return it. 

“Now…” Alec started as he let their horses idle a little bit more in the field. “Why don’t you start reciting all of the Latin you’ve learned since you were gone.” Max groaned, trying and failing to get himself off of the saddle if it meant he could run away from the conversation. 

They were at it for another fifteen minutes before Alec noticed the small dots that were Jace and Raj beginning to come back towards them. Alec rubbed at his eyes, trying to will the oncoming headache away. It had been weeks since his last episode and he dreaded the thought of one possibly coming on now. He didn’t look forward to spending the rest of his day in his bed. Max was rambling off the phrases he had managed to retain as Alec did his best to correct him but he was beginning to lose his focus. 

“What’s wrong?” Max asked as he looked over towards his brother who didn’t correct him when he pronounced ‘bonur norte’ instead of ‘bonum nocte’ for good night. Max even knew he said it wrong. Alec was busy massaging his temples with his hands. 

“Just tired is all.” Alec answered him, not noticing how his words slurred together.

“Alec?” Max whispered, his voice worried. 

“It’s s’okay Max.” Alec managed as his vision blacked out and he pitched over sideways; unconsciousness hitting him like a brick. 

Max screamed in shock as he watched his brother’s body collapse sideways right off of the horse. Since they had been grazing, Alec had pulled his feet out of the stirrups so nothing had prevented him from doing so. 

“Alec! Alec!” Max cried as he flailed in his attempt to get off of his horse. 

He heard shouting and looked up, seeing Jace and Raj both running their horses at full speed towards them. They were so close, Max could see Jace’s blond hair and Raj’s sword both glinting in sunlight. They had seen Alec go down.

Max had tears spilling down his cheeks. It felt like an eternity for Jace and Raj to reach them. They skidded to a halt, both vaulting their bodies over the sides of their horses as they got to the brothers.

“What happened?” Raj asked Max as he checked over the young prince for any injuries while Jace fell to his knees next to Alec. Max was too overcome with his crying to manage to get anything out.

Alec had fallen onto his left shoulder, but his body had turned so he was lying on his stomach, his legs sprawled in different directions.

Carefully, Jace turned Alec over so he could see his face. It was scratched from the fall and blood trickled sluggishly from his nose; also likely from the fall. Jace placed his ear against Alec’s chest, breathing a sigh of relief that he was at least breathing, although the slow beats of Alec’s heart made his own pulse race.

“Raj...take Max back and get Catarina and Magnus to meet us for our arrival. We will also need something to carry him with.” Jace ordered, knowing that Raj would not take offense to him doing so. Raj nodded, lifting Max from his horse and quickly transferring himself and Max onto Alec’s. Jace looked up. “It’s going to be alright Max. Alec will be fine.” With that, Raj kicked and they were off. 

“Dammit Alec...why?” He leaned over, pressing his forehead against Alec’s. His body was heating up and Jace knew it must be the illness spiking in his system. It never happened so abruptly like this before. Usually, Alec had more of a warning and even still, he’d never passed out like this. 

Jace stood, slightly cursing himself for not asking for Raj’s assistance before he had taken off. Knowing it would be too difficult for them to ride with a saddle, Jace made quick work of removing the one on his horse. Then, using the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he managed to hoist Alec’s unconscious form off of the ground and folded him over the horse’s back. Jace jumped on behind him and, using one arm to keep Alec from sliding off and the other to hold the reins, Jace made quick time getting them both to the castle.

0000

As soon as the castle came into view, Jace could see the individuals he had requested already standing near the tree line. He also was able to notice a couple of the stable boys heading the way Jace had come, no doubt going to collect the horses left behind. 

Max was clinging to Raj’s waist as the guard kept one arm protectively around the young boy with Magnus, Catarina and Clary standing in wait. There were also two other guards with a gurney on the ground that was ready to relocate Alec to the castle. 

Jace stopped the horse in front of them and allowed the guards to gently remove Alec from the horse before getting down himself. They laid him on his back on the gurney as Catarina fell to her knees, much like Jace previously had, beginning to check over Alec and his vitals. 

“What happened?” Magnus asked Jace, unsure of what to make of the situation.

Jace ran a hand through his wind blown hair that was currently sticking up in all different directions.

“Raj and I were coming towards Alec and Max and just...saw him fall sideways.” Jace answered him, his eyes flickering over towards Max. He walked over, leaning down until he was at eye level with him. “Hey...you can tell us. It might help Alec.” He hoped his voice was encouraging and not frightened. 

Max’s bottom lip wobbled as he reached up and scrubbed his arm over his eyes. “We were practicing...practicing Latin and then he just fell over. He said he was tired.” And then Max was overcome with fresh tears as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Jace’s neck. Jace wrapped his own arms around the smaller body, wanting badly to console him. “Catarina is going to make him feel better. Don’t worry.” 

“Alexander? Come on sweet one, open those eyes for me.” Catarina cooed, not caring about what she was saying to him with those around her. She looked up towards Clary. “Clarissa, we must try.” An unspoken agreement went between the two as Clary made her way towards Catarina and knelt down beside her.

The two clasped hands and their bodies jolted, as if electrocuted but without any signs of pain. Clary inhaled slowly while Catarina closed her eyes. 

“To heal. To soothe. To wake him gently.” Catarina said softly, as if it were a mantra.

“To heal. To soothe. To wake him gently.” Clary repeated, her voice barely a whisper, as if she did not want to interrupt anything. 

The group watched as a light blue began to glow between their joined hands. When Catarina opened her eyes, they matched the color. She released Clary’s hand and then with both palms open, placed one on Alec’s forehead and the other on his solar plexus. The blue continued to glow out of her palms; the energy sinking into Alec. If it weren’t for the trust they all had in Catarina and the care and love of her intent, they’d be worried she was trying to harm him. It was hard for Raj to stand still when his instincts screamed to stop her. He, too, trusted her but he was unused to the Kalos and their abilities. He had mostly only witnessed the negative aspect of it with what Lorenzo would be ordered to do.

Alec suddenly gasped after a little over a minute of Catarina’s work, her hands keeping him in place as his body attempted to lift itself off of the ground. 

“It’s alright...just close your eyes and focus on breathing.” Her voice soothing as she instructed him. This wasn’t by far the first time he’d been in a similar position before but not coming from unconsciousness. 

“What...where’s Max?” Alec asked, his body having deflated as the weakness took over.

“He’s right here...he’s safe.” Catarina told him. Max, hearing his name, ripped himself out of Jace’s hold, launching himself on top of Alec. Alec managed a soft grunt as the smaller body landed painfully hard on top of his much larger one but he didn’t mind it. He used the last bit of strength he had to lift up his arm, letting it rest heavily on top of his brother. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” He murmured, willing his eyes to open but they refused to listen to him. “Cat?” 

“You passed out but we’re going to make you feel better.” She leaned back, looking towards the guards who were standing close by. “We need to take him back to his quarters at once.”

They nodded but paused as Max seemed to sense them, clinging even tighter to his brother.

Jace, after making eye contact with Catarina, nodded and walked calmly over. He placed his hands on Max’s shoulders. “Max...Catarina needs to make Alec feel better. You need to let go, okay?” 

Max screamed as Jace had to pry him off of Alec but he had managed to do so. Max squirmed and kicked and punched and screamed at Jace but Jace kept a tight hold of him as the guards carefully lifted the gurney.

They then rushed Alec quickly towards the castle with Clary and Raj right behind them. Jace struggled behind them as Max continued to try and fight him. 

“Cat..what am I doing here?” Magnus asked as he helped her to her feet and they sped walked behind the group. 

“Jace must have believed you could help and I think you can. His vitals are bad...I’ve never felt his life so...so low before. It is a miracle they got him to me in time.” Catarina’s eyes were watered but Magnus knew her better than to believe she would cry now. She was strong and she would hold back. 

“You believe it to be organ failure? How?” Magnus asked, recalling the book she had had him read. 

“It must be...why else would a healthy, 25 year old man collapse? Everything else about him seems normal.” Catarina and Magnus made it to the castle, moving quickly towards Alec’s room. Magnus having Catarina lead the way as he did not know where to go. 

When they made it to the door, Raj and the new guy whose name Magnus did not care to learn based on the unwelcome look the man gave him, were there.

“This is a private matter.” The other one, Magnus decided to call slimy, since he looked as though being clean never occurred to him, said, making his way to block them.

Raj stepped up, putting a hand on the male’s shoulder. “Catarina is the healer, as you know and Magnus has been requested. They go in.” 

Pangborn glared at the two before relenting and stepping away. 

“Yeesh.” Magnus mumbled as soon as they entered the room.

Alec was settled on his bed and the guards who had brought him there were packing up the gurney, preparing to leave. Jace, Magnus guessed, had taken Max away from the situation.

Clary was sitting on the side of the bed, her hands fussing over Alec, adjusting the blanket to his hips, moving his arms so they seemed to be in a comfortable position. He seemed to barely be conscious once more. 

“What do we need to do?” Magnus asked, referring to himself and Clary.

“When these episodes happen, his body temperature struggles to regulate. I have found that, with half of him covered and his torso bare, it helps in the long run.” Clary nodded as she carefully began to pull on his shirt, his exhausted weight making it tricky. Catarina helped by lifting his upper body which made quick work of it.

After carefully lying him back down on the bed, Catarina motioned for Clary to move to the side she was sitting on. “Magnus, sit on his right and clasp your aligned hands together, like this.” Clary lifted her arm so Catarina could take her hand in hers. 

Magnus swallowed nervously as he did what he was told. A shudder worked its way down his spine as he recalled the last time they had clasped hands. He could still remember the pain from the cut, from the tightness of the silk, from the pain of a part of him leaving him. He forced those memories down, knowing this was not exactly the time for dwelling.

“Clary, we’re going to give Alec a jolt of energy. We need him to be conscious so Magnus can help him.” Clary nodded, repeating the inhale she had done last time. 

“To heal. To energy.” Catarina said and Clary repeated. 

The glowing returned and Catarina placed both of her palms on Alec’s chest, grunting as she used more effort this time to push her healing into his body. 

Alec inhaled sharply as his eyes opened wide. His free arm moving on its own, his hand grabbing onto the closest thing available, that being Clary’s forearm. She placed her hand on top of his, rubbing it gently. His eyes flew around the room, first at the ceiling, then Clary, Catarina and then finally, Magnus. He looked fearful, but not because of Magnus, because of the situation. Magnus tried to give him an encouraging smile though worried it may have come out as a grimace. 

“Alec...I need you to listen to me, okay?” Catarina said gently, trying to coax his attention towards her. “Magnus, you too.”

Alec’s eyes slowly made their way towards her voice and he managed to nod. 

“You have not had time to practice what it means to be Aligned. I can’t say it’s entirely your fault.” She cut a quick glance towards Magnus. “It is about focus and intent. Because it is Magnus’ essence and his power, he must first call upon the power that he needs. Your intent must respond in equal measure for it to work.” Magnus realized now why Rufus had been unable to use his power against the king. He would not return the intent. 

“Magnus knows where to focus his healing once he is given the chance but you need to let it happen. I need you to focus on healing.” She let her eyes look towards Magnus, glad to see that he was hanging onto every word. “You must feel it too, as if you were calling forth your power like before. You must say ‘To Heal’ and Alec, you must return the words.” 

Magnus drew in a steady breath as his eyes moved back to Alec’s face. Alec was staring back, his eyes glossy but the determination to do this, to help save his own life, was there too. 

“To heal.” Magnus nodded.

“To heal.” Alec whispered.

Magnus felt a tingle in his palm and gasped as he felt the flow of his essence swarm back into his body. He wanted to laugh and cry but he held back; he had work to do. 

He placed his palm on the left side of Alec’s torso, just below his ribs. Alec gasped, his weak body wanting to squirm away but unable to do so.

“Easy, Alexander.” Magnus couldn’t help but want the male to be at ease, even if that seemed a tall order considering he was quite possibly dying.

“Can I release his hand?” Magnus asked, turning his head to look at his friend. Clary gasped, catching Magnus’ attention. He didn’t have time to ask her what was wrong, though he could wager a guess.

“Not yet...for what I need you to do, the link should remain.” Catarina answered him, a smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. 

Magnus nodded as he breathed in as much as he could and then pushed, his power, the blue tendrils of his healing magic surging into Alec’s side.

Alec gasped once more, his body slightly arching off of the bed. 

Healing someone was always an interesting experience to Magnus. There were times where he could feel it as a bone would mend, or blood would replenish, or even muscle and skin would stitch itself together. It was an odd feeling every time. Sometimes, when it was simply an aching of the head or a bruise, he’d feel nothing. He could remember when he had healed Isabelle as a child. A plague had nearly taken her and Magnus had felt the way the affected parts of her body returned to normal. This was different than anything he had ever felt before. 

It felt as though he was removing darkness from within. Leeches attached to Alec’s insides that were holding on for dear life. Magnus could feel the strain in his body as he tensed, pushing more of his healing into Alec, and specifically, his kidney. Whatever it was that was causing his ailment had what felt like deep roots and they didn’t want to budge. 

“It is strange Cat...as if it does not want to release itself.” Magnus bit out as he allowed himself to breathe steadily. 

“You are stronger than it. You can do this.” Catarina encouraged. 

Magnus wondered if this was simply a point where their magic could not stop the inevitable. Was Alec’s kidney too weak? Would it not survive this? Magnus groaned at his own internal thoughts. He could not keep his intention if his thoughts strayed into the doubtful.

With renewed effort, Magnus used a fresh wave of his power and dug deeper inside of himself. It was almost as if he were inside Alec’s chest, observing the damage and letting his magic contort around it. Around that which wanted to hurt him. He cried out with his effort and Alec did too before taking a deep breath himself. He felt it that time. He felt the darkness, the weakness separate itself from Alec and leave the kidney, evaporating into nothing.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, his eyes searching the male’s face.

Catarina, with a towel Magnus did not even see her grabbing, gently began dabbing at Alec’s face, cleaning off the dried blood from his nose and the dirt from his temple and cheek. Magnus had to admit, in the height of his fear for him, he hadn’t even noticed.

“Alec? Honey, how are you feeling?” Catarina asked him softly. 

Alec kept his eyes closed and Catarina cleaned it as gently as she could. He opened them only once there was a long space between cleaning where he suspected she was done.

“Much better. But tired.” he admitted. Plus, his body was beginning to ache, no doubt from the fall he’d taken. 

“Thank you for your help Clary.” Catarina said as she smiled at the young woman.

Clary returned the smile. “Anything to help.” She leaned over, kissing Alec on his hairline that just met his forehead. “I’m glad you’re alright. I’m going to go let Jace and Max know, alright?” 

Alec nodded. “Thank you Clary.” 

Catarina stood up herself, grabbing the towel. “I need to get him a drink that will help him sleep. Stay with him.”

Magnus, not one to disobey anything Catarina told him to do, nodded.

“If you wanted me in your bedroom, you didn’t need to scare everyone to make it happen.” Magnus quipped, habitually one to make a joke whenever he was unsure of what else to say, especially in a serious situation.

Alec scoffed though it was weak and lighthearted. “You’re the one still holding my hand.” 

Magnus looked down at their joined hands. “Well, Catarina didn’t say when I could let go...besides, there is more healing to be done.”

Alec’s brow furrowed but Magnus just smiled warmly. Gently, Magnus reached up, placing his hand against the side of Alec’s face where he’d hurt himself. Magnus could feel his power still swirling inside of him.

Closing his eyes to center his focus, he waited until the moment when it began to surface, then opened them when he was ready. He watched as his palm let his magic wash over Alec’s face, the cuts and bruises that were already beginning to fade away. It was as if nothing had happened today. 

These were minor injuries which took no time at all. Alec stared at his face the entire time, the complete trust he saw there causing Magnus’s stomach to flutter. Without realizing it, his palm moved, with no more power flowing from him, to the other side of Alec’s face, caressing his cheek. 

Alec let his eyes close at the feeling, reveling in it. He had just been through an ordeal, so he felt alright with letting this happen. Magnus’ thumb smoothed over Alec’s cheek bone absently, causing Alec to sigh.

The noise, being the only one for a few minutes seemed to pull Magnus out of his trance. His whole body tensed as he realized what he had been doing. He dropped his hand, feeling a blush want to rise on his cheeks. 

“Do your eyes always look like that?” Alec asked as he opened his own, not wanting Magnus to feel uncomfortable after the last few...minutes? Seconds? 

“Look like what?” Magnus asked, even as the question made realization dawn on him as to why Clary had unexpectedly gasped. 

“I’ve seen the others’ eyes glow depending on the color of their power. Your eyes were different, they were…” Alec paused, trying to figure out how to explain the color.

“Hideous?” Magnus offered.

Alec’s eyes grew wide. “What? Why would you think that? Heaven’s no.” Alec tried to lift himself up a little bit more but with only the one pillow, he only succeeded in collapsing back down.

“It is a mystery even to myself. I do not know why they are not normal like my people.” Magnus hoped he sounded convincing. He knew it was because of his lineage but he did not think Alec would know anything about that.

“They were like a tiger’s eye. Have you ever seen one of those gems? They’re remarkable with their different colors. They’re beautiful.” Alec explained to him, hoping he would not take offense to the comparison. 

“I admit...I have not heard that one before. I have heard ‘Demon’ though and ‘Monster’.” Magnus tried to make it come out uncaring but he knew there was a bitterness to his voice.

Alec was shaking his head, the hand still holding Magnus’ squeezing his. “No...there is nothing about you that could label you a monster.” Alec let his eyes close for a moment, exhaustion hitting him again.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, leaning over him more to observe his face for any stress of trouble. 

Alec forced his eyes to open once more. “Just tired. I owe you my life.” 

Magnus smiled, rolling his eyes fondly. “It seems as though you are one up on me in the saving lives department.” Alec looked confused for only a moment before he realized that Magnus was referring to not only the ceremony but also when Magnus had nearly fallen from the cliff.

“I would like to promise you that this will not happen again but...I do not know when my body will betray me once more.” Alec sounded tired now and not just because he literally was. Tired of dealing with whatever this cause was that was damaging him. “It is also not your burden to bear.”

Magnus knew he was right but he felt like it was something he wanted to bear. He knew that he would not handle Alexander’s death well if it were to happen prematurely. “Catarina and I are going to figure out what is wrong, truly wrong, that causes you so much pain. We’re going to make you better.” 

Alec smiled, though it was weak from exhaustion. Magnus could feel it in the slackening of Alec’s grip and in the way his body seemed to melt into the bed. 

“Rest now, though Catarina will be back to make you drink whatever it is she is whipping up.” Magnus said, reaching back up, unable to help himself as he gently ran his fingers through Alec’s damp hair. 

That was how Catarina found them a few minutes later. Alec gently snoring while Magnus continued to soothe him with his touch, hand moving through his hair and the other hand still tangled with Alec’s.


	10. Chapter 10

After receiving a summons from one of Clary’s maidens, Alec, and to his distaste, Pangborn, made their way towards her quarters. The portion of the castle that held Izzy and Clary’s bedrooms and common areas was one of the largest. Technically, the area was meant to be Alec’s. In fact, Izzy’s room used to be Alec’s. He had traded with her when he was a teenager, however, because he knew how close the young women were and Alec didn’t need as much space as they did. He was pretty sure they devoted one room entirely for their clothing. 

The room he had selected for himself had a beautiful view of the country yard and he was closer to Jace’s quarters. When they were boys, they had always ended up being mischievous so sleeping closer made it less likely for them to be caught. And caught they were, Alec just had guards that protected him instead of ratting him out.

Alec went towards the common room that held Clary’s art studio. He knew the king didn’t like that she did it but he also never denied her her wants. She just wasn’t allowed to do it in other areas. After knocking on the door to let her know he was there, he opened the door. Pangborn took a step to follow but Alec held a hand up.

“It is custom for the betrothed to have privacy before the wedding. You may remain out here.” Ignoring the scowl he was sure was on the male’s face, he went in and closed the door. 

Entering the room, Clary was dressed more casually than he had seen her in a while. She was wearing a light yellow blouse with various colors of paint stained all over it and trousers. She turned, smiling at him in greeting.

“Please make yourself comfortable, I will be only a moment,” Clary told him as she turned back to her canvas. He took a seat on the sofa near the fireplace, idly watching as she finished a few strokes onto the colorful canvas.

“What are you painting?” Alec asked curiously. He admired her ability. He himself would end up with more paint on his shoes than the canvas. 

“I’m trying to capture the sunset over the water.” She chewed on her lip as she tilted her head, not that Alec could see her do it. “I do not have the right color for the gold. Almost the color of…” 

“A tiger’s eyes,” Alec offered out before he could stop himself.

She turned to give him an odd look, more surprised than anything. “Yeah, actually. That is the exact color missing.” 

A few more minutes and she finished her progress, putting her paints and brushes back in a way he knew they were taken care of.

Clary came to join him, sitting next to him on the sofa. The way she curved herself to sit sideways beside him made his body tense up. They had hugged and danced and touched each other, but this felt far more intimate than he was ever used to.

“Clary…” he started, his voice holding a question in the air.

She reached up, moving a lock of Alec’s hair away from his face. “In case your new guard decides to snoop.”

“Right.” He cleared his throat, willing his body to relax. Feeling ridiculous, he dropped his head back and let out a soft laugh. “You must think me prudish or repulsed.” 

Clary laughed too but with him and not at him. “We are both in a situation we did not want. It’s alright.” 

Carefully, Alec adjusted the way he was sitting, allowing his arm to wrap lightly around her waist, gentle enough that if she wanted to pull away, there would be no resistance. Clary moved so she could get a little closer. From anyone coming in from the door, it would look like a rather intimate embrace, but from their perspective, there was still generous space between them.

“Is this why you wished for my company? To...cuddle?” Alec asked, not sure what to call what they were doing.

Clary smirked, shaking her head. “It may do you well to get used to holding me, for nothing else but the public eye soon, but I have an idea for our predicament.” 

Alec turned to look into her eyes curiously. Out of the four of them, consisting of the two of them, Jace and Izzy, she was the one who had always had the most outrageous ideas. She once wanted to go in search of a pineapple! Pineapples were incredibly rare. He wasn’t even certain they actually existed.

“What is this idea?” he asked. They couldn’t avoid the wedding. It was already set in stone. It would happen even if they were both kicking and screaming the entire time.

“You don’t want to marry me and I don’t want to marry you,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Alec let his eyes fall, feeling ashamed even if he knew in his heart it was misplaced.

“Hey.” She chastised, poking him in the cheek. “It’s the truth. I’m not offended, I’m relieved, truly. It means you’re not going to hurt me.” 

Alec made himself look back at her face. She was as open and honest as she had ever been.

“We will make a great partnership, but the court will want to know that we’ve consummated the marriage. They will be expecting a pregnant queen in the next few months,” he reminded her. He couldn’t go through with it; he knew it. It wasn’t just because he didn’t want to be sexually involved with a woman but because he knew she did not carry that sort of affection for him.

Clary nodded in understanding. “We have a way around that. Catarina should be here soon,” she said, the latter dropped into a whisper. 

“Pangborn will become suspicious.” He had just told him they would be having some privacy. 

Clary rolled her eyes at him. “How long has it been since you stopped being a child?” He didn’t answer as he knew it was rhetorical.

As if waiting for the conversation to get to this point, they listened as a quiet click noise sounded from the corner of the room. Alec watched, as his memory filled in the gap of what Clary was referring to, as part of a shelf suddenly swung open, revealing Catarina. Alec could recall the passages throughout the castle they used to explore and play in. It was agony to be the one searching for your hiding friends in this place; he remembered that.

Alec’s immediate response was to move away from Clary but realized she was right, he did need to get used to them having to be physically near one another. If he seemed uncomfortable, people would no doubt catch on.

“Alec, how are you feeling?” Catarina asked him cheerfully as she came towards the two.

“I feel back to my old self. Thank you.” Thank you for saving me again and again, went unsaid between them. 

“I’m glad,” she smiled, pulling out a small satchel and placing it on the table between them. 

“Clary is telling me she is up to something. I did not expect you to be part of her roguish ideas.” He expected the punch to his arm and accepted it. 

“Ah yes, but you will prefer this.” She took out three small jars. One had two pills inside of it and the other two, only one.

Alec and Clary leaned closer to examine them. Alec lifted the jar with the two inside, bringing it closer to his eyes. They looked similar to what Catarina would sometimes give him for his ailments and aches.

“As you know, to determine whether you have completed your deed after the wedding, you will both be examined by the midwife and a witness.” Alec could feel his face heating up. He didn’t know much about what went into an examination, but he knew he would not like it. As far as the redness that painted Clary’s cheeks, she did not like it either.

“I do not think we want to know but I fear we will do better to be prepared if we do.” Alec sighed, doing his best to make himself relax and take it in stride.

Catarina nodded. “You will be visually examined for signs that you did what you were meant to. It will not take long.” She only felt sorry for the two young people in front of her. “Both of you, for physical exertion.” She paused, pressing her index finger against the jar with the two pills. “Clary, for signs of bleeding.” Her finger moved to one of the other jars, pushing it towards her. “And Alec, for traces of your seed.” She repeated the movement onto the last jar, moving it towards him. 

Alec and Clary both wanted to be swallowed up by the ground. That sounded humiliating for both of them.

“These,” she referred to the jar with two, “you will take immediately once you are in the privacy of the bedroom. It will give you the physical symptoms of having spent the day running. You will likely be panting and exhausted and your body will look the part.” Alec nodded, that sounded easy enough.

“Clary, your pill will need to be inserted in your womanhood. It will not hurt you, but when they check, it will appear that you bled.” Clary nodded.

Alec braced himself for his pill, his eyes growing. “That doesn’t go in my…”

Catarina startled a laugh out of herself but quickly bit down on it. “No no...you will take this one orally as well.” She glanced at Clary quickly who was still looking at the jars as she glanced back at Alec. “You are a man and I do not need to go over masturbation and whether you have or have not.” She suspected he did but again, it was not her business. “Take this one at the same time that Clary takes hers. I would suggest you have something to empty yourself into closeby.” 

Alec looked at her with confusion and worry. “It will not be like Clary and her fake blood for me, will it?”

Catarina shook her head, a frown on her face. “I have tried to replicate something but it has not proved successful and I fear we are running out of time.” 

Alec nodded. “What should I expect?”

“It will kick off your arousal, quickly. It will only take minutes for you to go from normal to ecstasy to completion. I suspect there will be enough evidence on you to convince them of what’s happened.” Catarina explained to him. 

The thought of this happening in front of Clary made him dizzy but, this was much better than the alternative.

“Thank you Catarina. I do not think I will ever stop thanking you.” Alec smiled at her. He was nervous but he could handle this. 

“I wish I could take all of the credit, but it was Clary with the idea.” She paused, measuring whether or not to say the rest. “And Magnus’ mind.” 

“Magnus?” Alec was surprised by that. He knew by now, that the man seemed to like him more than he disliked him, but still.

Catarina nodded. “Yes...he knows more about different properties in different ingredients. He helped...experiment.” 

And if Alec’s face was beet red at that, no one said anything to him.

“You’re amazing.” Alec said, this time directing it to Clary. She grinned at him with a wink. “But…” he hated to be a realist, “won’t they notice that she is not carrying a child?” 

Clary and Catarina shared a look, something that he did himself with Izzy or Jace. A conversation having already been discussed.

“We will take care of thatc” Catarina assured him. She stood up, nodding to them both. “Store these in your room, Alec. Keep them hidden.” Alec nodded as well. 

The two friends watched as Catarina silently slipped out of the room through the passage.

“Once I am king, I will expire our marriage.” Alec promised, feeling the conviction inside of himself.

“How?” Clary asked genuinely. 

Alec sighed. Technically, a marriage could only end in death or betrayal and neither of those things did they want. “Well, I’ll be king. I have the power to change the law. It will not be the only law that needs changing. It may take some time, but I won’t force us into this for any longer than necessary.” 

Clary smiled widely as she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He startled for only a moment before wrapping his arms around her. 

“Jace will be given his proper title, we will separate amicably, and then the two of you shall marry instead,” Alec stated. 

Clary’s eyes looked like saucers as she pulled back to look at him. Alec rolled his eyes at her. “Come now, none of us have secrets from the other. I’m sure you both stare longingly at one another from afar and that is all.” He smirked, seeing her eyes give away the truth. He figured they found time for one another but he did not pry. 

“You think he will want to marry me?” she asked instead, moving back to how they had been sitting.

Alec nodded. “He would be foolish not to.” 

“Thanks Alec.” 

“You’re welcome,” he said.

Clary moved so she was sitting on the edge of the sofa. “Do you think enough time has passed?” she asked.

Alec looked at her in confusion. “Enough time to suspect we were lovebirds looking for time alone,” she reminded him.

“Oh yes...I would think so.” Alec moved to stand but she pushed him down with her hand against his chest. 

Before he could ask what she was doing, Clary moved her hands and put them through his hair on either side of his head. She grinned playfully before she started moving her hands, her fingers separating his hair and forcing it to stick into different directions. She then reached down and pulled on the top strings of his shirt, opening it up to show a good portion of his chest. She also took the liberty of pulling the bottom of his shirt out from being tucked into his trousers. 

Alec laughed, feeling like a child as he retaliated and ruffled up her hair as well. He would not resign himself to messing with her clothing; he was a gentleman after all. 

“Are you satisfied with our ruse?” he asked curiously.

She crossed her arms, resting a finger against her chin as she gave him a once over. “Oh...I know.” She got up, crossing the room and grabbing something out of a small bag on a table.

Alec stood up as she came to a stop in front of him. Whatever was in her hand, she was rubbing against her finger. She reached up, rubbing the substance against his lips. He sputtered at the slight stickiness but had to admit it was sweet tasting. Lipstick. 

“Just rub it off when you’re outside the door.” She winked at him before collecting the jars and putting them carefully in the small satchel Catarina had brought them in. She handed them over. 

“I’ll see you,” Clary said in a way of goodbye. 

Alec nodded with an affectionate roll of his eyes as he made his way out. 

0000

A few days later, Alec was sitting at his desk in his room, going over a large volume of all of the rules and regulations of his lands. He had studied this volume many times over the years but knew it wouldn’t hurt to refresh his memory. He usually did a complete re-read once a month. He wanted to be competent as a ruler. He also had a notebook where he wrote down the page and rule numbers that he found unjust and unfair. It was not always easy to change things, but he would do his best to make his people more comfortable. He was born to have a legacy, so he meant to do good with it. 

“Come in,” Alec called over when he heard a knock on the door. He knew it wasn’t Jace, he just barged in. Raj had a specific knock. Usually if it were his sister or Clary, they’d send someone ahead to make sure he was ready for company.

He was caught off guard as he watched Magnus enter the room, his eyes sliding from Magnus’ face and to Pangborn’s. 

“Magnus, hello.” Alec stood, ever the polite one. He watched as Pangborn moved to stand in a corner. “You may go.”

“The king has forbidden you to be alone with him. He is not to be trusted,” Pangborn argued.

Alec inhaled deeply. “There is nothing here that he can hurt me with. He does not have power. And...” his eyes cut towards Magnus before back to Pangborn, “I trust him. You’re dismissed.” 

Pangborn looked as though he wanted to argue more but didn’t have the motivation to do so. Reluctantly, he left the room.

Alec waited until the door closed before turning towards Magnus. “Forgive me for my words, they were not meant to hurt.” 

Magnus waved his hand. “I know. You are not cruel.” 

Alec gestured towards a chair across from where he had been sitting, returning to his own seat. He closed the volume, pushing it to the side.

“I am not interrupting anything, am I?” Magnus asked as his eyes glanced towards the book.

Alec shook his head. “Oh no, just a bit of light reading.”

Magnus chuckled. “There must be a thousand pages there.” 

Alec shrugged. “Light.” A silence fell upon them as Alec tried to keep himself from fidgeting. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Magnus looked at his face, an embarrassed smile spreading across his face. “Oh yes, right. Sorry.” He reached for his ear, touching it before dropping it again. Alec’s eyes watched his movement curiously, knowing it hadn’t been the first time he’d seen him do it. “I wanted to check in with how you’re feeling.” 

Alec nodded. “Honestly? I feel better than I have in a while. It’s as though your power has rejuvenated me.” He wasn’t being facetious. He truly felt much better. “Do you think maybe it will be over? Whatever this ailment is?” 

Magnus’ heart hurt at the hopeful look on his face. “I’m not sure.” He hated to admit it but he didn’t think Alec would appreciate him lying to him. “I felt the weakness leave a specific point on your body, but I fear there may be more. If we knew what it was, then we would have a focus point on what to research, but we don’t.” Again, the arm began to raise but Magnus aborted the movement just as quickly.

“Is there a way to check? An examination?” Alec suggested, not sure if that was possible.

Magnus rubbed his chin as he thought on the question. “Perhaps but...I would need access to my ability.” 

Alec nodded. “Okay...can I leave my shirt on? Off? Should I lie down?”

Magnus looked at him in awe. Alec saw the look and froze. “Did I say something wrong?”

Magnus smiled, shaking his head. “Your willingness to gain my trust is admirable. Possibly slightly foolish, but admirable.”

Alec scoffed a little, unable to help himself. “It is not foolishness. You are worth trusting. I think it is you who needs to learn to trust me.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. He knew this conversation could easily go into a negative direction and he found he didn’t want that to be. He didn’t want to fight with him. He put his hands up in surrender as he stood. “I imagine that little burst of frustration has more to do with your upcoming wedding and not my trust in you.” He stood in front of Alec who remained sitting. “You can keep your shirt on, unless you have a desire to undress for me.” 

Alec’s cheeks reddened slightly but he did manage to deflate. He too did not want to argue with Magnus. “Maybe a little,” he admitted. “Thank you…” he cleared his throat, “for helping Catarina for Clary and me.”

Rolling up his sleeves, Magnus looked at him curiously. “Oh, she told you about that?” It was Magnus’ turn to turn slightly bashful. “I admit, the first batch I took had me spilling my seed right in front of her in seconds and...”

Alec, mortification building on his face, flailed, managing to grab Magnus by one of his arms so he was close enough for Alec to place his palm against Magnus’ mouth. “Not that!” he said quickly, letting him go just as quickly as he’d grabbed him. “It was implied but uh...not the details. In any case, thanks?” he said weakly. 

Magnus had now gone from slightly bashful to mortified just like Alec. He steadied himself with one hand on Alec’s shoulder when he pulled him closer. 

“We both owe you. Let’s just keep it at that,” Alec added, wanting badly to remove the awkwardness floating between them. 

“Don’t worry about it. Let me see your hand.” Magnus waved him off, changing the subject for them both. 

Alec held out his right hand and watched as Magnus linked his palm against his own. He watched the glow. 

“How do we do this?” Alec asked him, since this wasn’t exactly something like healing.

Magnus closed his eyes, searching for the best way to describe this magic. He never needed to do this previously. 

“I think it is best if you keep your eyes closed, to keep your focus, since this will be trickier,” Magnus said to him, watching as Alec obeyed and closed his eyes. “Remain relaxed. My power may feel a little warm against your skin, but it will not hurt.” Alec nodded. “To see.” 

“To see.” Alec repeated.

Magnus moved his free hand, starting with it hovering in front of Alec’s face and moving it down his neck and torso. He managed to reach Alec’s hips and thighs, but didn’t bend down to go further. 

Having spent years managing to remain calm under a myriad of situations, Magnus was glad he didn’t make a sound at what he saw. 

Alec’s skin, just underneath it, and just about everywhere on the exposed skin he could see, were black spots and vein-like marks. He reached forward, his fingertips brushing gently over Alec’s cheek, his jaw, the side of his neck. He then used his fingers to brush aside the collar of his shirt so he could see more of his skin. Perhaps it would have been best to remove his shirt for this. Magnus hadn’t expected to see much, but especially not this. With his free hand, he carefully pulled up Alec’s sleeve on his right arm, seeing the same markings though they weren’t as bad.

“Can you lift your shirt? You do not need to take it off. I’ll help.” Magnus asked as Alec nodded, already reaching with his left hand for the hem. 

They lifted it carefully, Magnus now paranoid he was going to hurt Alec while Alec seemed completely unfazed. Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand that was in his tightly in lieu of gasping. 

Nearly Alec’s entire torso was black. It was worse below his chest where his abdomen was. He glanced near Alec’s kidney, where Magnus had healed him, and was pleasantly surprised to see barely any of the blackness there. It meant he had healed him, at least in that place. He glanced lower, seeing that it appeared the blackness moved below his waist, but without removing his trousers, he wouldn’t know for sure. 

Waving his left hand around Alec’s body, he released the desire to see more and released Alec’s hand with the other. 

“Alright, you can open your eyes,” Magnus told him, feeling his power inside of him still sitting there. He figured if he wanted to see again, he could, but he wasn’t going to. He absently waved his hand towards an unlit torch against the wall, frowning when it didn’t light. Catarina had said the intention wouldn’t work if it wasn’t commanded first but, he wanted to try anyway.

Magnus turned and looked towards Alec, seeing him staring at him. “Are you alright?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah, but...I don’t think you are.” Alec sat up straighter, his face showing one of bravery. “It’s not good, is it?”

Magnus came back over so he could take a seat once again. He held his hands together on the table. “It’s not. I can see where I healed you but there is much more to be done. I fear what I did may only be temporary.” There looked as though there was a small trickle of the ailment lingering or returning, he wasn’t sure. “But...temporary or not, it will help you. I will speak to Catarina. Perhaps we can set up weekly appointments to treat you.” 

Alec leaned back in the chair, looking tired suddenly. “For the rest of my life? These treatments?”

Magnus shrugged. “Maybe, I don’t know.”

“I cannot ask that of you.” Alec wanted to make sure he could free Magnus. He didn’t want him to have to stay here for the rest of his life. “I do not want to become your burden.”

Magnus gave him a bittersweet smile, raising his right hand. “I think it is too late for that.” He saw Alec’s face fall. “Do not get apologetic on me again. I will have to admit, remaining alive is better than being dead. Catarina is one of the best healers of our kind. I’m not too shabby either. If anyone can beat this, it will be us.”

Alec acquiesced. There had been an apology on the tip of his tongue but he shoved it down. 

“Then I will do my best to stay alive enough for you to help.” Considering if Alec was unconscious, it would incapacitate Magnus considerably during healing.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Magnus was surprised he did not feel awkward but comfortable with it. He was not really one for silence but Alec made it easy. 

“Now then...are you ready for your wedding? I hear the king is pulling out all of the bells and whistles. It sounds like the party of a decade,” Magnus asked conversationally. 

Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair. “As you know, we are not looking forward to it.” The temptation to run away was there, even though he knew that would be cowardly. “I wish we could do this privately. I do not want to be paraded around for everyone to see our facade of happiness.” 

“There is nothing you can do to stop it?” Magnus asked curiously.

Alec shook his head. “If I had gotten wind of it right away, maybe. The word spread fast and I can’t publicly challenge the king. We can not show any division,” Alec confessed to him.

“I do not wish to speak out of turn but, does it not seem suspicious that he is having you marry his daughter?” If Valentine thought he was being subtle, he was terribly mistaken. 

Alec surprised him by laughing, although it was not one of happiness. “I can only surmise it is so he can keep himself here and be useful. I believe he wants to use her and our marriage as a segue to keep control.” He knew he would find someone else to become his advisor. 

“And you will not allow him.” It was rhetorical and they both knew it.

“It will be nice to see real change in our kingdom soon.” Alec just hoped that he would not have much push back from those he believed were loyal to Valentine. 

Reaching over, Magnus placed his hand on top of Alec’s on the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You will make quite the king. It will be nice to see one who wants to serve his people, not expect them to serve him.” Magnus had seen kings before that held false promises but he believed in Alexander.

Alec smiled. “Thank you. I hope I will not disappoint.” 

With a pat on his hand, Magnus let go and stood up. “I think I shall retire for the night.” Alec watched Magnus make his way out of the room.

“Goodnight Magnus,” he said before he could leave the room.

Magnus turned, smiling at him. “Goodnight Alexander.” 

And if he felt warmth spreading throughout his chest, he wouldn’t fret about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my weakest chapter, so sorry.

Alec did not like being the center of attention. He knew it was weird, considering he was a royal but it was the truth. Having all eyes on him felt like they could see right through him. They could see that he did not love Clary in a romantic way. They could see that he loved no woman and never would. They could see his loathing for the king. 

He recognized some of the people surrounding him. They were lords and ladies of the surrounding lands. He saw the Blackwells sitting in a corner, purposefully placed there by Alec. He would keep them as far from Jace as possible. Jace was sitting at a table with Aline and some of their blood relatives. It didn’t evade Alec’s eye as he noticed Jace glaring towards the Blackwells. He at least knew Jace wouldn’t make a scene, even if a part of him wished he would. What hurt was when he would notice Jace’s eyes flicker and linger on Clary before they would look somewhere else.

Clary touched his hand on the table, pulling him away from his musings. He turned his head to face her, giving her a smile. 

“Where did you go?” Clary asked quietly as she reached for a piece of bread on her plate. 

“Everywhere but here,” he answered her, reaching for his glass and sipping the wine.

“At least we got the ceremony out of the way,” Clary reminded him. They had knelt so long in front of the priest, Alec’s legs had gone numb. He was lucky he hadn’t toppled over as soon as he had finally been able to stand. He was also grateful that he didn’t knock Clary hard in the face when they had to kiss for all to see. He had heard the ‘awhs’ throughout the hall, resisting the urge to groan. 

“Yes well, we will soon need to attend the other ceremony,” he mumbled, dread obvious in his voice. At least it wasn’t something that anyone was allowed to observe. He trusted Catarina and Magnus and their plan.

Clary leaned over so it may have looked like she was kissing the side of his face. “It’s going to work,” she whispered into his ear.

He nodded, glancing around the room once more. His eyes landed towards the dance floor, smiling as he found Izzy and Max dancing together. His little brother seemed bored but Izzy was laughing and spinning him around regardless. He let his eyes quickly slide over the king and his wife who also were making a show of having a good time on the dance floor. Fortunately, they had only had to do one dance in front of everyone and even luckier, Alec had done perfectly. He was glad to know their practicing had paid off.

Now, they had to remain seated for an indeterminate amount of time because all of their guests now had to make their way to them to congratulate them and gift them something. Alec didn’t see the point, considering they had enough material things than they practically needed. He knew it was likely to gain favor of those around them but Alec was also not bought by items. If anyone wanted to gain Alec’s trust, it was their nature and their deeds that achieved that goal.

Eyes roaming over the room, they paused when he spotted Magnus. Truthfully, he didn’t know that the man would come. He saw that he and Catarina were standing near the corner of the room, each holding a drink and smiling as they spoke. Alec let himself observe Magnus’ attire. It was the most dressed up he had seen him since he’d been here. Magnus wore a purple coat with gold swirls down the arms and likely on the back. He had black trousers that left little to the imagination and black boots. If he squinted, he was certain he could see gold dusting the tips of his hair.

He was beautiful.

For once, Alec didn’t let himself blush or scold himself. No one could hear his thoughts and it comforted him. He let himself admire the man from afar. If he really stopped to think about it, he could remember being young and thinking Magnus had been attractive back then. He wondered idly if Magnus was the reason he’d realized he didn’t think about women in the way he thought about men. He had also been terrified his sister was going to die the first time he saw Magnus, so he wasn’t surprised that he didn’t really remember the attraction that had been there then. 

He hoped that they would be able to remain friends for as long as possible. He found that the thought of Magnus not being here was upsetting. If Magnus chose to leave, Alec wouldn’t stop him. He deserved his freedom more than anything. 

Alec’s gazed moved to Magnus’ face and he almost startled as he found that the man was staring back at him. Magnus gave him an encouraging smile and tilted his head. Alec mimicked him before making himself look away. 

When the last of their guests finally left their table, Alec couldn’t help but feel a little anxious. Eyes were once again on them, waiting to see them leave. He stood up, helped Clary out of her chair and then wrapped his arm with hers to lead them out of the hall.

His and Clary’s guards, along with the midwife and the other person who must be the witness, followed behind them. He was beginning to feel paranoid, that they were going to insist on being in the room. He honestly wouldn’t put that past Valentine.

They made it to his room in what felt like no time. Raj opened the door for them. They entered and to his relief, no one followed them in. Once the door was closed, Alec leaned against it, closing his eyes. 

“I would give anything for a secret passage out of here right about now,” he complained softly.

“At least you didn’t have to wear these all day,” Clary complained, having planted herself on the edge of his bed and attacking the silks that wrapped her small shoes tightly to her feet. 

She practically growled as the knots seemed to defy her. Alec chuckled but came closer. He knelt down beside her and captured her leg in his hand, the fingers of his other hand going to work at loosening the knot. “Patience is not one of your virtues,” he teased her as the silk fell apart in his hand. 

He glanced up and saw that she was smiling at him. “What?” He automatically rubbed at his face, assuming something was on it.

“If you weren’t like a brother to me, I could see that falling in love with you could be easy,” she answered. Alec blushed at that, not having expected it. 

“Yeah well, don’t get used to it.” He tried and failed. They both knew that Alec was nothing if not chivalrous. And he was kind. There was really nothing that he could do that would be a genuinely cruel trait. 

Once he loosened both silks, he stood back up and made his way over towards his desk. He knelt down while moving a chair. He scrabbled at the wood floor, finding the loose board and moving it to the side. Carefully, he pulled out the satchel that Catarina had given him. He replaced the board and brought the bag over.

He placed it on the bed and then began to remove his clothing. 

“I’m going to see more of you than I ever thought I would in my life,” Clary said from behind him.

“The feeling is mutual, believe me,” Alec answered as he tossed his coat over a basket used for his dirty clothing. 

It took him no time to strip down to only his socks and his tights. He turned around shyly to see that Clary had already completely undressed and was protecting her body from his eyes with the large comforter on his bed. She was reaching for the jar with the two pills. He noticed she already had her individual pill jar beside her.

He was glad she wasn’t watching him as he removed his tights and quickly got into the bed beside her. 

“How quickly do you think these will work?” he asked curiously, holding out his hand for her to dump one into it.

She shrugged. “I’m not sure but...we may as well get this started.” 

They nodded and together, they each took their pill. Alec glanced down as he felt her curl her hand around one of his. He knew she was nervous, he was too. He wasn’t afraid of the pill, he trusted those who created it but he couldn’t deny the fear of the unknown. What if this pill didn’t work? The other two might but they would look suspiciously clean. 

Alec suddenly gasped, as if air had been punched out of him. Clary’s grip on his hand tightened though she remained silent. He closed his eyes as the pill did what it was intended to do.

He could feel heat spreading throughout his body. It was a similar feeling he would get when he would spend an exhausting day outside in the hot sun sparring. Along with that, he could feel moisture building up along his arms, chest, neck and face. A trickle of sweat fell down the side of his face from his hairline. 

Clary’s hand in his was clammy and he knew his felt the same to her. 

His heart was beating fast but he knew it was not something that would harm him in the long run. 

Forcing his eyes open, he looked over to see Clary doing the same. They looked at each other, both seeing what the other looked like now. 

Clary’s face was flushed and some of her curls were starting to fall from the sweat. 

“It is like a pill for adrenaline,” Alec said quietly, just in case anyone was listening in carefully on the other side of the door. 

“I don’t think I like it very much,” Clary said just as quietly, her hand disappearing in the blankets. 

“Are you alright?” Alec asked, wondering if maybe there was harm afterall. 

She made a face before breathing slowly, deeply a couple times. “Let’s just hope I manage to keep my dinner in my stomach a while longer.”

Ah, so her stomach was upset. “You should not have eaten that last pastry,” Alec suggested.

Clary glared at him and let his hand go so she could swat him hard in his arm. Alec just smirked, glad to see that he hadn’t offended her as her lips curled up into a smile as well.

“How long do you suppose it is meant to last?” Alec asked, his heart remaining at a steady pace but not one that would trouble him. 

Clary shrugged. “I’m not sure but I imagine we will tire after this.”

She had a point. Alec wondered if they would have an adrenaline crash after this. It seemed probable. 

“Are you ready for the second part?” She asked as she reached for her other pill. 

Alec bit his lip as he grabbed his. “Not really.”

“Whatever happens, I won’t judge you. Okay?” Clary said softly. 

Alec nodded. He reached down, grabbing the tights he had previously been wearing. 

He swiveled his body so he was sitting on the edge, his back to Clary. He felt the bed shift, figuring she was likely doing what she needed to do. 

He took the pill before he could talk himself out of it. With the adrenaline already pumping through his system, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Would it still be abrupt like this one? 

Glancing between his legs, he watched almost detached as his cock went from flaccid to taut in seconds. He grabbed himself, gasping at the sensation of doing so.

Not that he would discuss it with Catarina but he did masturbate. Not too often but he had needs that he would take care of now and again. Right now, all he wanted to do was take care of himself but knowing Clary was right behind him made him want to hide.

His body didn’t seem to care, however. He felt warmth low in his gut, causing him to rut up into his hand without being able to stop himself. Alec felt overwhelmed as pleasure rolled over and over him. Feeling a moan crawling out of his throat, Alec bit down on his lip to muffle it as much as he could.

Feeling himself building to climax, Alec held his tights in one hand and his cock in the other. He moved his hand up and down only twice more before his body spasmed and he moaned as he came into the tights. He ignored the mortification of the noise that had come out of him as he jerked until he was empty. 

Balling up the tights, he tossed them into the furthest corner of the room. 

“Did uh...did it work?” Alec asked without turning to face Clary, his voice hoarse as if he’d been talking for hours.

“Umm..” Clary paused and he felt her shifting around. After a minute of silence, she moved again. “Yeah..wow...it worked.”

Curious, and knowing he needed to look at her, he turned to face her. She held up her finger and on the tip was a red smear. He examined it carefully and decided that it really did look like blood. 

“Are you alright?” Clary asked, her voice a little hesitant, unsure if her question was welcome.

“Other than the embarrassment I feel? Yes, I am alright. The pill did exactly what it was supposed to.” He stood up, wishing his robe was in the room but knew he had left it in the chambers he had gotten ready in earlier today.

Clary was covered once more in the bed. Alec made his way towards the door but paused to look at her.

“Are you ready for the next part, wife?” Alec asked, his brow raised.

She smirked and nodded. 

Alec opened the door and moved out of the way as the midwife and the witness entered. Alec quickly glanced at Raj who looked neutral and then to Pangborn who had an uncomfortable smile on his face.

Alec decided he definitely did not like him.

He closed the door and turned to see the midwife pulling Clary out of the bed. She wrapped her arms around her breast but was unable to cover her lower half as the midwife poked at her. 

“Come, prince,” the midwife muttered as she gestured for Alec to stand next to Clary. “I know the two of you are young and sprite, but I did not expect such fast results.” 

Alec reached over, gently placing his hand on the back of Clary’s neck, in the hopes of it appearing to be a possessive touch. 

“You must forgive us. My wife and I would like to spend the rest of our night continuing to be well acquainted with no interruption. And we did not wish for you and the boy to spend your entire night outside the door,” Alec said to her in the hopes that it sounded genuine. 

Clary giggled, catching on. She reached over, gently caressing Alec’s cheek. “My prince, my husband.” 

Alec watched as her face pinched when the midwife, with no warning, examined her. She muttered to herself before grabbing Alec and causing him to gasp. The only woman ever in his life to touch his cock had been when he was young and his mother had to help him clean.

She continued her mutterings as she examined both of her hands which contained a little something of each of them. 

“You have done very well, very well indeed.” She turned to the boy who was standing awkwardly away from them. “Do you see, Nathaniel? They have consummated the marriage. There will be a child on the way.” She held her hands out for the boy to see who simply nodded.

She turned back to face them. “You will carry many of his children. Your basket will be plentiful and your seeds true.” She smiled so widely, Alec wondered if it hurt. “I remember when you were born. The loudest baby I had ever seen.” She sighed happily.

“Thank you for your help. Now, if you don’t mind,” he said, nodding towards the door.

“Oh yes, yes. Of course.” She bowed, grabbed the boy by his arm and headed out of the room. 

Neither Alec nor Clary moved until the door closed once more, both letting out a breath at the same time. They laughed, breaking up the awkwardness in the air.

Alec walked towards his wardrobe, pulling out soft trousers and shirts. He pulled on the bottoms before walking over and handing a set over to Clary. She thanked him as she pulled his shirt on, it was long enough to cover most of her body. 

“I know those won’t fit, but we can fetch more of your clothes tomorrow,” Alec apologized. His pants were nearly as long as she was tall. 

“I am going to miss my room,” Clary admitted as she looked around his. 

Alec walked over towards his desk where a jug of water and two goblets sat. He poured them each a glass and then walked over towards his bed, handing her one. 

The adrenaline was still pumping through him but his heart rate was back down to normal. It seemed as though the lasting effects were short.

“Maybe we can come up with a reason why you are not needed to sleep here night after night?” Alec offered though at the moment, he wasn’t sure what the excuse could be.

Clary shrugged. “My father will get suspicious.” 

Alec downed half of the goblet he was holding. “You’re right but, I am to be king soon and my studies have gotten busier. I could simply come across as cold and busy?”

Clary smirked. “You, cold? Now that would be suspicious.” She took a drink of her water before sitting it down and lying back onto the pillows. She sighed. “At least your bed is comfortable.”

“I think it’ll be a decent diversion to give us a little more time. And when we do come together, we continue the happy couple rouse,” Alec suggested, moving to stand from the bed. He looked around, eying the chaise near the window. It was large enough for him, though he wasn’t sure his neck would appreciate the kink it would get in the morning.

Clary’s eyes followed where he was looking. She huffed. “We can share the bed, Alec. I know you’re not going to try anything frisky.”

Alec laughed softly, though he was relieved. He got back into the bed, not bothering with the covers for now. 

“It is not me we should be worried about,” he said, turning his head to face her. She looked at him suspiciously. “Jace said you are a warmth stealer. That your cold toes remove the warmth from his legs.” 

Alec chuckled as he did his best to block the pillow that she threw at his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up. The tag for minor character death is in this chapter. 
> 
> I'm sorry.

A month had gone by now that Alec and Clary were married and so far, they were able to pass as a loving couple. The main change in both of their schedules was that they now had to share meals and tended to go on walks and outings together. Alec didn’t mind and again, was very thankful that they had started off as friends. The only part that sucked about this change of circumstance was Jace. He was doing decently to seem unaffected but Alec knew him better than anyone. He could see the look in his eyes. Jace looked like a kicked puppy when he thought someone was looking at him and it hurt Alec to see. It should be Jace with his arm laced with Clary’s, not him.

The three of them and their guards had been spending the afternoon walking through the garden. Alec had hoped they’d be able to bring Madzie with them but he had been told she was doing her lessons with Magnus. He thought maybe next time, he could ask if the both of them could join them.

A cold breeze blew by them, causing all three of them to shiver. “We will need to remember to start wearing warmer clothing,” Jace complained as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Alec, recalling a teasing remark he made to Clary about Jace being cold, caused him to chuckle. A quick glance at Clary allowed him to see that she knew exactly what he was thinking as she glared, albeit playfully, at him. Jace looked at both of them with confusion. 

“Now you have your inside jokes I see,” Jace complained petulantly. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Once you are married someday, you will do the same.” His eyes were kind as he stared at Jace, willing him to understand that Alec was referring to him and Clary being one. 

“Did you see Aline off?” Jace asked, wanting to change the subject from his obvious jealousy. 

Alec nodded. “Yes. I managed to have breakfast with her before she departed.” He smiled. “She said that we will be expected within the year for her wedding.”

Jace and Clary both looked at him curiously. “Aline is going to get married? Has she hit her head on something hard?” Jace asked.

Alec shook his head. “No, she is indeed planning to marry. She has found a suitor that she is pursuing.” 

“Who is he? Is it anyone we know? It’s not my brother, is it?” Clary questioned rapidly one after the other.

At the mention of Jonathan, Alec couldn’t help the barely contained fury towards the man. He was his friend, but so far, the correspondences he had sent for Jonathan had gone unanswered. He was hurt that he wouldn’t respond to him, to give him the courtesy of hearing what had happened in the greenhouse. 

Alec had blocked Valentine once already from trying to move Andrew. He had claimed he wanted to put him in a large open room that held other prisoners but Alec wouldn’t let it happen. If the criminals found out that Andrew was a guard, they would kill him. 

“Alec?” Jace tried, nudging him in the shoulder. 

Alec blinked, seeing both of them staring at him. “Sorry...um. No, not Jonathan.” He smiled, remembering the smile that was on Aline’s face. “Her name is Helen Blackthorn.” 

Clary gasped and Jace chuckled. “That makes much more sense now.” 

“Who is Helen?” Clary asked curiously.

“Her family is from the west, beyond the ocean,” Alec explained to them. “They met during a trade of goods. Apparently Helen had accompanied her family’s ship in the hopes of running away from her own line of suitors in protest. Funny how fate ran her into the arms of a suitor she couldn’t resist after all.” 

Apparently both families were happy that their daughters were willing to settle down and unite their kingdoms. Alec could tell Aline was a little nervous about telling him but had been relieved when he didn’t so much as flinch at the news.

Noticing Clary shiver this time, Alec turned them so they could head back towards the castle. The last thing they needed was to fall ill. 

“I have never been to the Penhallow kingdom,” Clary informed them as she walked between them. Alec suspected it was her way of stealing body warmth and it made him smile.

“It is beautiful, and warmer,” Jace answered her. 

“When were you there?” Clary asked curiously.

“I went with Alec and Izzy for one of Aline’s birthdays when we were kids,” Jace told her. “We spent most of our time running through the fields of sunflowers they have. They were taller than we were. I’m still surprised we didn’t get lost.” 

Alec laughed at the memory. “I remember Izzy scaring you.” 

Jace screwed up his face for a moment to recall the memory and once he did, he laughed.

“How did she do that?” Clary leaned into Alec since it was colder as they walked. He automatically put his arm around her, cursing himself quietly knowing this would upset Jace. He could feel the tension in her body, knowing how much she wanted to curl into Jace instead.

“Jace is right that we were lucky we didn’t get lost but we thought we had for a moment. We found each other but couldn’t find Isabelle.” Alec and Jace had called for her but she wasn’t answering. “We started to get worried and made our way back towards the castle.” 

Jace groaned. “And then when we almost got out, she grabbed my ankle.” 

Alec laughed. “He screamed in the highest octave I had ever heard. Izzy and I couldn’t stop laughing.” 

Clarry laughed at their story and even Jace chuckled too.

“That sounds like something she would do,” Clary mused as they rounded the castle wall towards the nearest entrance. 

Before they turned into the courtyard, Jace stopped, resting one hand on the wall. Alec and Clary stopped as well, turning to face him. He was lifting up one of his legs. “I think a stone managed to get into my boot,” he grumbled as he began to remove it.

In one moment, they were standing there in silence and in the next, there was a scream and a cracking sound around the corner. All three of them jumped, startled by the noise. Pangborn and one of Clary’s guards ran towards the noise while her remaining guard and Raj came closer to the trio to protect them.

Alec, not one to sit back and believing it unlikely it was an attack on their castle nudged Raj to let him by. 

“My Prince…” Raj warned, his voice wary.

Alec frowned. “Let us see what it was.” 

They moved around the corner, Alec’s eyes found where the commotion had come from and in that instant, Alec realized it would be a sound he would never be able to erase from his memory. 

His legs propelled him forward as he pushed past Pangborn and fell to his knees. When he cried out for help, he didn’t recognize the agony in his own voice.

“FIND ISABELLE NOW!” he shouted, knowing without having to look that it was Raj who took off running.

Hands trembling, Alec reached down gently, his finger caressing the bloody cheek of his little brother. 

Max Lightwood lied in a heap on the ground, all of his limbs sprawled in different directions, none of which were anatomically correct. A weak noise came out of his mouth along with the blood that trickled out of the corners. Alec saw the blood pool behind Max’s head growing and growing steadily.

“Max? Max, it’s Alec. I’m here. I’m here,” Alec whispered brokenly as he leaned down so his face was hovering over Max’s. 

He watched in shock and awe as his little brother’s eyes weakly opened halfway and he stared at Alec. He could see the fear in them. 

“It’s okay. You’re going to be okay,” Alec told him, reaching up and wiping at the slow tears trickling out of his brother’s eyes.

In Alec’s peripheral, he noticed Jace falling onto his knees beside him, near Max’s head. 

“Hey Maxwell,” Jace said, his voice as weak as Alec’s. He too was unsure if he could touch Max so he settled for gently moving some of his bangs back from his forehead. Max had been complaining about how long his hair had gotten. They were meant to get it cut soon. Alec needed to schedule that.

“Move! Move!” Catarina’s voice rang in the air. 

In no time, Catarina was kneeling near Jace, her eyes looking wildly around. She made eye contact with Clary and the woman came over, clasping her hand with Catarina’s. 

“To heal,” Catarina said, her voice wavering but strong. 

“To heal,” Clary said, her voice strained.

Catarina’s magic burst quickly from her fingers, the color of the magic sinking into Max’s body. Catarina groaned through her teeth, closing her eyes as she pushed everything she had into healing his body.

“MAX!” Isabelle shrieked from somewhere behind Alec. She quickly came into view, taking the spot across from him. 

“Maxie...you have to be okay. We have to dance some more,” Izzy gasped, her breathing rapid and unsteady. She and Alec made eye contact and he could see the spark of hope in her eyes. That she knew that Alec was here and that everything was going to be fine.

“Ale…” Max gurgled out, his face scrunching up in fear. 

“Hey...don’t talk. Just breathe. I know it hurts buddy, but it’s going to be okay. You have to be strong, just hold on,” Alec told him as his entire body started to shake. 

Feeling his right arm being yanked, he almost hit the person stupid enough to touch him but at the last moment, realized it was Magnus. 

“To heal,” Magnus told him.

Alec nodded. “To heal.”

“To heal,” Magnus repeated.

Alec gasped as he felt Magnus’ power practically shove itself from him and into Magnus. 

“Please…” Alec whispered, his eyes darting to Catarina, ignoring the tear tracks that were down her face. 

“Magnus…” Catarina said quietly. “It’s too much.” 

Alec kept his face on his little brother’s so he didn’t see the look on Magnus’ face. He was shaking his head but he tried anyway. He tried to heal the broken bones in the tiny body. 

“Alec, Isabelle…” Catarina said in a soothing voice they had heard from her when they had been told their parents weren’t coming back. “Jace.” She added sweetly. “He’s…” Her voice quivered as a sob snuck its way out. “He’s going to sleep now.” 

Alec’s eyes snapped over to Catarina, unwilling to believe it.

“Magnus…” he said, his head turning to the man beside him. 

Magnus’ face was tight as he shook his head. 

“To soothe,” he whispered.

“To soothe,” Alec automatically parroted back.

The power burst out of him.

Max sighed, his face relaxing from its pinched, pained expression. 

“Max, I love you. Do you hear me? I’m going to take care of you.” Alec gasped out, not sure how many tears had escaped his eyes so far but now felt them, thick and hot as they slid down his cheeks and neck.

“You’re going to be with mom and dad now, okay? They’re going to be so happy they get to see you. I love you baby brother,” Izzy said quietly as she reached for one of Max’s small hands, grasping it in hers. 

Jace, struggling for breath, leaned down, gently kissing him on his forehead. “Sleep well Maxwell...I will love you for all time.” 

Clary leaned closer to Jace as she too let her tears fall. “I love you, you silly little boy.” 

They all saw it, the moment that Max’s life left him. His gaze into Alec’s face going from seeing to unseeing. 

Alec gasped in pain as he leaned over, wrapping his arms around his brother’s frail, broken body, lifting him into his lap. He pressed his face into his little brother’s hair, not caring how he was openly crying in front of everyone that was present. 

Arms going around him and Max, Alec didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was Isabelle. Her forehead rested against the side of his neck, her tears dampening his collar. Feeling an arm around his back, he didn’t move as Jace hugged into him, Jace’s chin resting against his temple. Clary took her place behind Alec, her face sandwiched between Jace and Alec’s shoulders; her arms around both of their waists. 

Alec wasn’t sure how long they sat there together, none of them moving or showing any signs of being uncomfortable. They all cried openly, brokenly. He could feel Isabelle’s stuttered breaths as she hyperventilated. Jace’s heavy breaths as if he were holding his breath for as long as possible before his body spasmed and let the air out. Clary’s quiet sniffles, likely trying to make herself as small as possible.

“Leave! You dishonor the Lightwood name with your staring.” Alec tensed, hearing Valentine’s voice shouting closeby. 

The shuffle of shoes went all around them though Alec barely heard it. The only sound was the breaths of his family. 

“Please...take the girls, get them cleaned up.” Valentine again.

“No…” Isabelle whimpered, her arm tightening around Alec’s back. Her strength though betrayed her as she was hoisted up to her feet. Alec could feel Clary also leaving their small bundle.

“Herondale, disperse,” Valentine commanded angrily. 

Jace cursed silently but also started to get up as well.

“Prince Alec, let us take the boy where he will be prepared for a funeral,” Valentine suggested, his voice the gentlest Alec had ever heard from him. Alec looked up, his eyes bloodshot. 

“No...I’ll take him.” Alec wouldn’t let anyone else carry his brother. 

Alec carefully moved Max’s limbs, finding that it was difficult as rigor mortis began to set in, and then adjusted his hold. Carefully, he stood on shaking legs, his brother curled protectively into his chest. He didn’t look down, for fear of falling apart again. 

Raj placed his hand between Alec’s shoulders, gently guiding him into the castle and where those who were no longer part of this world, went for preparations. Alec had never been in that room before. Not even as a curious child, did he go in there. 

The room only had one occupant, an older woman who looked like she had been waiting for him. Alec vaguely remembered her from when his grandfather passed on. She had done the work to make him look like he was sleeping. He felt fresh tears in his eyes as he thought of how she would now do the same for his brother.

One of the walls in the room was one large window. It made the room bright. In the center of the room were three slabs of stone that he knew was where he needed to place Max. 

Walking towards the one in the center, he gently placed him down. His head turned to the side and Alec gasped, seeing the damage on the back of his head that wasn’t able to heal. He looked away but didn’t move.

“Prince Alec,” the woman, Charlotte he remembered, spoke softly. He almost jumped when he noticed how close she was to him. Gently, she took him by his arm and led him over towards a soft chair near the window. His legs gave willingly as she pushed him down to sit. 

She leaned down so she was at his eye level. “You’re going into shock but you’re going to be okay. Just keep breathing okay?” She watched, waiting for a response. “Alexander? Do you understand me?” 

Alec blinked twice before his vision focused on her face. He nodded dumbly. “Keep breathing.” he whispered. 

She nodded, her face kind. “I’m going to take care of him, okay?”

Alec nodded, not sure if his head even stopped to begin with. 

He lost track of time after that. All he knew was that, once he came back to himself, the room was dark. The sky no longer held the sun. Someone had lit the torches in the room. Alec looked over and saw that there was a cloth covering his little brother’s body so he couldn’t see it. He startled when he saw a guard silently standing in the room but relaxed when he saw that it was Raj.

“Is this real?” Alec asked quietly.

“I’m sorry my Prince,” Raj responded. 

A knock on the door sounded in the room, causing Alec to jolt. Raj answered it and, though there was a second of hesitation, moved and let Magnus in. 

Magnus looked distraught and Alec wanted to remove the look on his face but he couldn’t. He didn’t think he could do anything anymore. 

Having zoned out again, Alec forced himself to focus again and noticed Magnus sitting on an overturned bucket in front of him. There was another bucket beside him with water and he was wringing out a towel.

Carefully, Magnus took one of Alec’s hands and began removing the dried blood from as much of his skin as he could see. Alec watched dazed as Magnus methodically cleaned one hand and then the other. 

Once he was done with that, Magnus gently tilted Alec’s head up so he could start on his face and his neck. Alec stared into Magnus’ face as he focused on cleaning. 

“Why?” Alec asked, causing Magnus to pause with the towel on Alec’s cheek, his eyes moving from there to Alec’s eyes.

“A witness saw him fall from the tower. They think he had tried to get onto the roof from one of the windows,” Magnus told him, thinking that that was what he was asking. 

Alec shook his head hard, shoving Magnus’ wrist away from his face. 

“Why didn’t you save him!?” Alec asked, his voice booming in the silence of the room.

Magnus’ face scrunched in understanding and pain. 

“It is not so simple. He was too far gone...we couldn’t grasp enough of his life to heal him.” Magnus tried to keep his voice neutral but he did not want to be blamed for this; even if he knew it was not Alec’s true intention.

“If-if you or Catarina had focused on his head! He could have lived.” Alec shoved Magnus away from him and stood up. Magnus followed suit and watched as Alec began to pace back and forth in front of the window. 

Raj took a step forward but Magnus held up a hand, hoping they had built up enough trust that Raj wasn’t going to assume Magnus would try to hurt Alec.

“Alexander, I won’t shred apart your heart by telling you just how broken he was from the fall,” Magnus said, trying to placate him. 

“He can’t be dead Magnus! He can’t!” Alec grabbed his hair with both hands, tugging as if doing so would somehow make it untrue. 

Hoping he wasn’t going to be hit, Magnus stood in front of Alec to stop his pacing, placing his hands on the other male’s shoulders. 

Alec’s anger disappeared in an instant as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Magnus, burying his face into his neck as fresh tears assaulted him.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, his hands trailing soothingly up and down his back.

“I’m so sorry Alexander. I wish we could have saved him.” And oh how he meant it. 

Magnus and Catarina had gone back to their quarters to clean up and breathe. Catarina cried as she told Magnus silly stories of Max as a child. She knew that there was nothing they could have done but it didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt all the same.

“You took his pain away, didn’t you?” Catarina asked suddenly, remembering the power Magnus had switched to.

Magnus nodded. “It was the only thing left to do.” At least in his last few minutes, Maxwell Lightwood had only felt love from his family.

Alec slowly pulled away but only so he could see Magnus’ face.

“Why are you here?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“Because I care about you,” Magnus answered, reaching over and wiping at the tears on Alec’s face. 

Alec suddenly surged forward, his lips slamming into Magnus’ so hard that their teeth knocked together. They both gasped from the impact which only managed to deepen their kiss. Alec’s tongue mixed uncertainly with Magnus’ until they found a rhythm together. Alec had never kissed anyone like this before but it felt right. Magnus felt right.

And then he realized what he was doing. His eyes shot open and he pulled away, managing to trip over his own feet and fall onto his bottom. 

“I’m…shit,” Alec cursed. 

“It’s okay…” Magnus said placatingly. 

“Magnus I’m sorry. That was improper.” Alec scrubbed his hands over his face. 

Magnus knelt down in front of him, grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face. “I kissed you back. You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Alec could see the sincerity on his face and felt the stress bleeding out of him. He got back up to his feet, Magnus doing the same.

He then felt panic threaten to return, as his eyes darted over towards Raj. Magnus turned to look at him too, surprised there wasn’t a sword in his gut.

“Raj…” Alec began but paused, having no idea what to say to him.

“I do not gossip, my Prince,” Raj answered him, as he held up his hand. 

“I do not deserve such loyalty,” Alec frowned, uncertain how Raj could be just that; loyal.

Raj smiled at him, which surprised him because he was not sure if he’d ever seen him smile before.

“You are more deserving than you understand.” He glanced over at Magnus. “But, if it would make you feel better, I am not above blackmail.”

Alec’s face fell. He straightened up to his full height, trying to remain calm but unsure if his heart could take anything else. “What do you want?” 

Raj kept his eyes on Magnus. “For him to call me Raj.”

Magnus’ face relaxed as he smiled slightly. If the circumstances were different, he would have laughed but, considering where they were, he did as best he could.

“I can do that, Raj.” Magnus nodded towards him. 

“Thank you,” Alec said in acknowledgement. 

He turned back to face Magnus. “I…” But he didn’t know what to say.

“We don’t need to talk about it. Not now.” Magnus reached up, adjusting Alec’s ruined shirt. “You should get changed and try to get some sleep.”

Alec frowned, slowly walking towards where his brother’s body was. He placed the palm of his hand gently on top of where Max’s chest was.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to sleep again,” he admitted.

Magnus came closer to him, glancing down at the sheet. “You will, but not right away. You must allow yourself to grieve and not expect it to be done in a day.”

Alec nodded but remained standing there for several minutes. 

“Alexander, please. You must leave him,” Magnus said softly, his hand resting on top of Alec’s. 

Alec leaned down, resting his head on top of Max’s through the sheet. 

When he straightened, he allowed himself to leave the room to head towards his own.


	13. Chapter 13

The funeral had gone by in a blur. Thousands had come to pay their condolences. Alec was slightly aware that it had been a beautiful service. The weather was warm and the sky was cloudless. Max would have been so bored, Alec thought idly.

There was a celebration of life after the funeral but Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary didn’t have to be there. They didn’t want to be there. The people who were there to give their support to the family were now going to eat and drink their fill. Eventually the sadness would turn into fun and laughter and none of them wanted to be present for it.

Valentine had made sure there was a private setup just for them in another room. They quietly made their way there, eyes roaming over the drink and food that had been laid out for them.

Isabelle and Clary sat close together while Alec and Jace spread out more.

None of them made any move for the food. 

“Did anyone in the castle see Max?” Izzy finally asked, her question directed to her brother.

Alec shook his head. “He had his breakfast in the kitchen and then headed for his violin lesson. He was then supposed to go to his fencing lessons but when he didn’t show up, Hodge found Max’s guards roaming the castle looking for him.”

Izzy frowned. “How did he manage to give them the slip?”

Alec gave her a small smile. “How do any of us?” 

She sighed, knowing he was right. Max was the best at escaping them when he wanted to. 

“A woman saw him falling but she did not see the start of it.” So they did not know from where he had fallen or how. 

“Has he ever tried to get on the roof?” Clary suggested as she reached over, deciding to pluck a few grapes to eat.

Jace shook his head. “He didn’t like heights like that. He never would have tried even if he was curious to try.”

Alec agreed. “He could barely stand near the open windows in the higher towers. We made sure all of his lessons were on the first or second levels.” 

“I just don’t understand it,” Izzy sighed sadly. 

Alec reached over to take her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. “I know. I don’t either.” 

They sat in silence for a while, the heaviness of their loss taking its toll on them all. 

Alec rubbed his hand over his forehead, frowning when he felt the perspiration on his palm. He didn’t feel well but he felt like he hadn’t felt anything for days and hadn’t thought about it. 

“Is it happening again Alec?” Jace asked, having noticed what Alec had also noticed. 

“I’m not sure,” Alec admitted as he glanced over at his friend.

“We should get Catarina,” Clary said as she already began to scramble to her feet. 

“And Magnus,” Alec called to her.

Clary stepped out of the room for a moment so she could speak to the guards to send someone along.

Izzy moved so she was sitting behind Alec, hands on his shoulders guiding him to lie back against her. Gently, she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“I can’t lose you too, big bro,” Izzy said, her voice quivering.

Alec reached around for her, taking one of her hands in his. “You won’t. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You can’t promise that,” she countered. 

“I can promise to try,” he told her gently. 

Catarina and Magnus made their way quickly into the room. 

“It’s not as bad as before.” Alec told them as they both approached him. 

Catarina was already pulling out a vial, uncapping it. She lifted it up to his mouth and tipped it. He swallowed it down obediently. 

“Do you have enough energy for me to give you a boost?” Magnus asked, wiggling his fingers.

Alec nodded. “Yeah. Thank you.” He reached forward, his hand warm in Magnus’. 

“To heal,” Magnus said. 

“To heal,” Alec repeated immediately.

Alec sagged against his sister as he let himself relax. He knew he was safe with everyone that was around him. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was just exhausted from his grief and not his ailment for once. It would be nice, he thought, for it to be something more simple.

He could feel the power seeping into his body, fixing him even though he didn’t know exactly what was being fixed. 

“We have discussed it and I believe Magnus is right that we should schedule weekly sessions to heal you. With any luck, we can slow down what has been happening. With more luck, we can reverse it completely,” Catarina said to him as she watched Magnus. 

“What if it keeps coming back?” Alec asked, though it was a similar question to what he’d asked Magnus.

“Then we just keep trying,” Catarina simply stated. 

Magnus opened his eyes, dropping his free hand. 

“How do you feel?” Magnus asked him, his right hand relaxing in Alec’s grip but not letting go. 

Alec attempted to sit up but huffed instead as he was pulled back down by his sister’s arm. “I’m good. I think you stopped it before I would have been forced into my bed for the next few days.”

They fell into a silence, none of them wanting to speak any further about Alec’s ailment or the loss of the youngest of them all.

0000

Magnus made his way out into the gardens the next night, having been told by Jace where he might find Alec, who was requesting his presence. 

It didn’t take him long before he noticed Alec’s guard standing off to the side; relieved that it was definitely Raj. Magnus had been in the gardens many times but he hadn’t seen much of this area as it didn’t seem to be tended to as much as the rest. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greeted him by way of not accidentally startling him. Alec turned his neck to see Magnus before looking back at where he was staring.

“How is your evening?” Alec asked him curiously as he stood next to him.

Magnus shrugged as he wrapped his cloak around himself. “I am well. Spent most of the day with Madzie. We will start working on her power soon with Isabelle, once she is feeling a little better.” 

Alec frowned, thinking back to his sister. “I hope Madzie will not be disappointed if it takes Izzy a little too long to be ready.”

“Madzie is young and carefree, the pro of being the ignorant youth.” Madzie wanted to use her power but she understood that she had to wait.

Alec figured he had a point. “What do you think of this plot?” he asked randomly.

Magnus looked around them for a few minutes, having a feeling that this was important. “It has potential. There could be a bench over there just underneath the tree. It would be a good place for reading. If there were a few bushes planted over there, it would be beautiful someday.” 

Alec smiled, one of the first ones he’d seen since before Max died. “I want to erect a statue in memorial. Right there,” he said, lifting his arm to point where. When he brought his arms back down, his fingers brushed against Magnus’.

Magnus casually let his fingers curl around Alec’s. Standing side by side, if anyone saw them standing there, their cloaks would block their hands. 

“I think that is a lovely idea,” Magnus said to him, bumping his shoulder gently. 

“He would be mortified to see a statue of himself.” Alec laughed softly as he glanced down at their hands.

Magnus smiled too. “It will make everyone here smile. Everyone loved him.”

“I’m glad.” Alec blinked a few times and moved his free arm, reaching into his pocket. “I got you something.”

Magnus turned to face him, unwillingly letting go of his hand. “A gift? For me?”

Alec handed him the small package. “Yes you. Open it.” 

Magnus unwrapped the small gift. He flipped open the top and smiled. He rubbed his finger gently over the piece of gold. “It’s perfect. How did you know?”

Alec smiled, glad that the darkness of the night hid his blush. “I noticed how you reach for your ear. I asked Catarina about it and she told me about how you loved to wear jewelry. I had Clary help me pick one out.”

Magnus knelt down suddenly. “Look at this.” 

Alec knelt down too, his body tensed, wondering what was happening. “What?”

Magnus reached over, grabbing his chin with his fingers as he kissed him. He angled himself so it looked as though they were possibly looking at something interesting on the ground.

Alec kissed him back, sighing against his lips. He could practically feel the tension bleeding out of him. 

“You’re amazing Alexander,” Magnus whispered against his lips before kissing him softly again. 

“I wanted to make you smile,” Alec admitted as he chased Magnus’ lips when the other man pulled back playfully.

“You do that in more ways than one,” Magnus told him, pressing their lips together again.

They remained there for a little while longer, trading gentle kisses. 

“I fear we may be pressing our luck,” Magnus finally admitted, brushing his nose against Alec’s.

Alec frowned but nodded. “I’m afraid you’re right.” 

The two straightened, pointing and walking around the small area.

“I am looking forward to seeing your memorial,” Magnus told him, feeling his heart swell at the smile on Alec’s face.

0000

“It was all over his body, Cat. I couldn’t believe it,” Magnus sighed as the two of them went over their volumes on various ailments.

“But you said when you heal him, you’re taking it out?” Catarina asked and watched as Magnus nodded.

“It is not right that something like this is attacking his body like it is.” Magnus frowned as he flipped through a couple pages absently in the book in front of him.

Catarina couldn’t help but lightly smile. “You care about him.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Perhaps he has grown on me after all.” He glared at her. “Don’t say it.”

Catarina chuckled. “You’re right, he doesn’t deserve this. I am determined to get to the bottom of it.”

When Magnus didn’t respond, Catarina looked up, watching as his fingers played with the ear cuff on his ear. That was new. 

“Alec’s naked right behind you.” Catarina chuckled as Magnus jumped out of his stupor to spin around. He scowled at her. “Confess. You’re not telling me something.” 

Magnus looked around the room, looking to confirm they were alone. 

“We’ve maybe kissed a couple of times.” He held up his hand before she could say anything. “He started it and now I’ve found I want to do it more and more, among other things.”

“Magnus!” she gasped, clearly scandalized. 

“There is something about him. It goes beyond his physical features, which are easy on the eyes.” He winked at her. “It’s what’s in his heart. The idea alone that maybe I could have a small part of it someday makes me feel unlike I ever have before. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Catarina reached over to poke him in the cheek. “It’s called falling in love.”

Magnus gasped as if he were choking on air. Catarina just laughed more. “Don’t fret my friend, you are deserving of being loved.” 

“If there was a way to be together, I’m not sure it would be any time soon. For now, we can only manage moments in secret. And even then, it is not wise. I do not think Alexander needs a scandal.” Magnus explained to her, doing his best not to pout.

“For now, let’s see what we can do for your prince,” Catarina said as she shoved another book towards him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're getting close to the end. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and given me their wonderful comments!

Oh how the past couple months had flown by. Day by day, Alec and his family slowly healed from the loss of their youngest. The pain was there, something Alec didn’t think would ever go away, but it got easier to get up a little more everyday.

On this particular morning, Alec could feel anxiety pooling in his gut. It was his birthday. And with this birthday in particular, it meant that he was going to be crowned king. 

Valentine had tried to convince Alec to make this a large, public affair but fortunately, the soon to be king had the privilege of determining how the ceremony would go. 

Only those that needed to be there, his family and those he personally invited were welcome. There was insistence that there would be a larger celebration to be scheduled later on, but Alec didn’t care. As long as it wasn’t happening today, he would be relieved.

Clary and Alec, the happy newlyweds, were escorted into the same room in which Alec had gotten ready for the wedding. The excited maidens insisted they get ready for this together.

Alec smiled, giving her hand a kiss for the show in front of the women before letting her hand go and making it to his side of the room to get dressed. Jace and Izzy, once they were ready in their own quarters, would be joining them shortly. 

“Is Jonathan going to make it?” Alec asked Clary curiously as he was all but manhandled by two of the women as they removed his day shirt and began dressing him in his ceremonial attire. This was different from what he had worn for the Alignment and the Wedding. The coat he would be wearing, specifically, had been his fathers. 

Clary was behind a partition with her maids as they helped her. She poked her head out to look at him. “He’s supposed to. I believe he is due to arrive just before the coronation begins.”

Alec had been suspicious as to why Jonathan had never answered any of his correspondences and couldn’t help but wonder if Valentine had had anything to do with it. It may have been his paranoia but he couldn't help it. When Alec insisted that Jonathan make it back for the coronation, no one, not even Valentine, would be able to prevent it. Alec sent out his best messengers to personally see that Jonathan got the message. Not to show his face could lead to punishment.

“I don’t think making a scene at your coronation would be wise,” Clary told him, having gone back behind the partition. 

Alec rolled his eyes even though she couldn’t see him. “I won’t make a scene. I’m just going to take him calmly to the side and ask him to tell me the truth.” 

On a night where they were out of excuses to sleep in different rooms, Alec had confided in her what Andrew had told him about that day in the greenhouse. And that it had seemed, that the two were lovers and had been for little over a year. 

Valentine had tried two other times to move Andrew or attempt a trial but Alec was able to step in every time. 

The last time, Alec had made a show of it in front of the advisors of the kingdom and some of the commoners, to disagree with Valentine. He argued that a man could not be accused of a crime against someone who was not present. Alec had been close to saying who he knew the other man to be, but he could see in Valentine’s eyes that he knew Alec knew. Valentine had reluctantly agreed, thanked Alec for his kindness in the face of someone who might be innocent, and changed the subject. 

Andrew had gotten weak after months of being imprisoned but at least Alec had kept him alive thus far. It wouldn’t be long now. He would speak with Jonathan to get the truth out of him and then he would get his man out of his prison. 

“Ow,” Alec grunted as someone had begun attacking his hair with a hairbrush, trying to force the stray bits to stay in place. 

“Forgive me, my prince,” a woman said behind him.

“No forgiveness necessary. I am alright,” Alec told her as he did his best not to make any noise of protest. 

Alec lifted his legs mechanically as his boots were put on his feet. He had a lot to say about being dressed instead of putting the clothing on himself but apparently it was part of the day of preparations and he decided not to fight it. 

His father had been smaller than him and he could feel the tightness in the fabric of the coat but was glad it wasn’t too bad. As long as he didn’t try to do any complicated movements with his arms, he would be fine. Alec made a mental note to get the coat tailored to him so he could wear it again down the line. He didn’t care much for fancier attire but it was his father’s and he would take care of it.

He bit his lip as his thoughts wandered towards his parents. His father had been so proud of him. His mother had had so much love to give. He knew they were excited for the day that Alec would take his place as king. They were supposed to be here for this moment. Hell, this moment would likely have been when Alec was in his forties, not at the earliest age. 

A red covered package suddenly waved in front of his eyes near his lap, pulling him out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked up to see Clary standing in front of him, his hands automatically accepting the package.

“What’s this?” Alec asked her as he carefully turned it over in his hands.

Clary rolled her eyes. “It’s a birthday gift for my husband.” 

Right. With the coronation taking precedence, Alec kept forgetting that it was because it was also his birthday.

He pulled on the string to open it, pushing aside the red parchment. In his hands was a book. He opened the cover to look at the pages but already knew what it was. There was another copy of this book in the library though Alec hadn’t seen it in years. This version was a first edition of Gulliver’s Travels. 

“Clary…” Alec started, his throat threatening to close up.

She reached over so she could reach his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I remember you used to read it to Max all the time. And I know you don’t care much for gifts in general, but I still wanted to get you something.”

Alec glanced back down at the book, careful with its pages and he flicked through it. “Thank you. This is one of the best gifts I’ve ever received.” 

“Prince Alec, you’re ready,” the woman who had attacked his hair said from behind him.

Clearing his throat, he nodded and stood up. 

At the same time, there was a knock on the door and Jace and Isabelle entered. Isabelle, looking beautiful as ever in her light green dress and Jace looking dapper in his coat. 

“You clean up so well,” Alec teased Jace. 

Jace smirked. “You’re one to talk. Look at those stockings.” 

Alec scowled as he glanced down, seeing that they were frilly just above the top of the boots. 

Izzy walked over, wrapping her arms around Alec’s waist. “I’m so proud of you big brother.” 

Wrapping his arms around her, he allowed himself to relax and hug his sister. Over the months, Isabelle had lost her happiness and had been struggling to come to terms with Max’s death. She blamed herself, even if there was no blame to be given. She accepted it as the accident that it was but she believed she should have kept a better eye on him. Today was the first day in a while that she had dressed up and was seen around the castle; having chosen to spend most of her time in her quarters. Alec hoped that today would be the start of her healing. 

As she began to release him, he leaned down, giving her a kiss carefully on the top of her head. He didn’t want to mess up her hair. She walked over towards Jace, linking his arm with hers. Whenever she wanted to be around those she loved most, physical touch had become necessary.

“Are you ready for this?” Jace asked as Alec crossed the room to carefully place the book down on a table. 

Alec aborted a move to run his hand through his hair, and nodded.

“Let’s do this.” 

0000

The coronation took place in the main throne room. It was decorated with more banners of their family sigil along the sides. There were what looked like hundreds of candles all over the room. On the right side of the room were all of the advisors to the castle. Alec did his best not to glare at Dieudonne who was among them. On the left side were those who Alec had personally invited, consisting of Jace, Magnus, Catarina, Madzie, Hodge and Jonathan who had made it after all. He had intended for Andrew to be there as well but Valentine had prevented it, stating it was unsafe. Alec had wanted to argue but didn’t push. He did not think his friend would actually want to be seen in the current state he was in anyway. Raj and Pangborn were also there, as they were ever present wherever Alec went. Lorenzo, ever present with Valentine, stood off to the far side.

Valentine and the priest from the wedding stood at the topmost platform for the throne. Alec walked into the room with Isabelle on his left and Clary on his right. Normally, his mother would have been the one to walk with him but alterations were made instead. 

They stopped once they were a step below Valentine and the priest. Clary and Isabelle walked to the top step, taking their seats behind the two men, on either side of the king’s throne.

The priest nodded to Alec who carefully knelt down in front of them on his knees. The man came closer, whispering a prayer of protection in Latin as he touched his fingers to each of Alec’s shoulders, his forehead and the top of his head. 

“Thank you to everyone who has joined us on this very special day,” Valentine said to the room. “I only have one wish this day and it is that we could have shared it with Robert and Maryse.” Valentine looked down at Alec. “They would have been so proud.” 

Alec felt his heart clench but didn’t react otherwise, keeping his head bowed. He too wished his father was the one speaking right now. 

“Do you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, solemnly promise to govern the people of this kingdom of Idris and the dominions thereto belonging according to the Statutes in Parliament agreed on and the laws and customs of the same?” Valentine recited from the oath passed down from each generation.

Alec lifted his head to look at him. “I promise.” 

“Will you to your power, solemnly promise to maintain law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

Alec nodded. “I promise.”

“Do you hereby promise to uphold the values and virtues of this kingdom above your own?”

“I promise.” 

Alec closed his eyes as the priest brought the crown over, having been removed from Valentine the night before, polished and now seated on a cushion. The gold circlet was placed carefully on his head. 

“By the power bestowed upon me and our gracious Lord, I present to the witnesses of this sacred coronation, King Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Please rise.” 

Alec stood slowly, feeling the weight of the crown as he turned to face everyone that was there. After a quick glance towards the men who had once advised his father, then Valentine and even helped him with his own studies, he kept his eyes on his friends. 

Magnus had a small smile on his face as he winked at him. Jace was grinning as he clapped. Catarina was similar to Magnus, keeping her smile small. Hodge clapped as loudly as Jace was, having been a great mentor to him for so long. Madzie didn’t really seem to understand what was going on but she was smiling and clapping her hands together too. Jonathan, in Alec’s opinion, looked like he was going to be ill even though he looked happy for him. 

He glanced quickly towards Jace who made eye contact with him, flicked them back to Jonathan and then back to Jace. Jace, catching on, nodded subtly. Jace would keep an eye on Jonathan long enough for Alec to talk to him.

Alec walked over towards a large volume that had the signatures of kings and lords and ladies throughout history. Alec picked up the quill that was waiting for him, carefully scrawling his signature underneath Valentine’s who’s was just below Robert’s. Once he finished, Clary then stood up so she could sign her name next to Alec’s. 

“Let us celebrate in the dining hall.” Valentine clapped his hands and everyone sitting around slowly began to get to their feet.

Alec and Clary intertwined their arms as they stepped down from the throne, the first ones to leave the room with everyone else trailing behind.

0000

The celebration was much the same as the wedding, with Alec and Clary stuck in their seats as everyone came up to congratulate them. Alec also noticed, with barely contained disappointment, that Magnus, Madzie and Catarina were not present. He didn’t blame them if they didn’t want to be around the others. 

Feeling hungrier than he realized, Alec dug into his food, keeping one eye on Jonathan. He was very pleased to see that Jace had put himself next to him.

“As you know, I will continue to uphold my duty as your advisor, Alec. It is my hope that we will continue to let this kingdom flourish,” Valentine, who was sitting on the other side of Clary, spoke up. He made himself loud enough for others to hear him.

Alec turned to face him. “I am interested to see what you have to suggest in terms of helping the kingdom prosper. There are some regulations you put for during your rule that I plan to alter or remove completely.” 

Valentine was very good at schooling his features although Alec could see a twitch in his jaw from his words.

An hour or so later, once everyone got enough drink in them and began dancing, Alec finally allowed himself to step away. He made a beeline for Jace and Jonathan who were seated companionably in the corner of the room. They both stood as Alec approached them.

“King Alexander, it has a nice ring to it.” Jonathan said in way of greeting. He reached out a hand and Alec accepted it in a shake. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to talk to you privately,” Alec responded. He was happy to see his friend, truly, but there was a conversation they needed to have. “You too,” he added with a glance at Jace.

Jonathan nodded, wearily looking over Alec’s shoulder for a moment before turning to leave. 

Raj and Pangborn turned to follow but Alec turned to face them. “Only Raj, if you please. Pangborn, please enjoy the food,” he commanded dismissively. 

Alec, Jonathan, Jace and Raj left the room, going into a smaller room that was being used for the food preparation and holding. Usually, it was the room where the food for the royal members of the family was plated and then sent out. 

Pushing away a jar of what Jonathan assumed to be seasoning towards the other end of the table, he perched himself on top of it. 

Jace leaned against one of the walls while Alec remained standing in front of Jonathan.

“I fear a chastising coming on,” Jonathan said as he looked between the two.

“Do you really not know why we need to have a conversation?” Alec could feel the anger building inside of him. “Jonathan, you have not answered one letter I’ve sent you in all these months.” 

Jonathan arched his brow in confusion. “The only letter I received was for the coronation. Did you not receive my letter expressing my offense to not being invited to my sister’s wedding?”

Alec frowned even more than he knew was already on his face. “I invited you. Clary did as well,” he sighed. “We sent you another letter with our disappointment.” 

“Alec..I mean, my king..” Jonathan started but was cut off when Alec held up a hand. 

“Don’t start. It’s Alec.” 

Jonathan’s lips twitched as he wanted to smile. “Alec. I have heard nothing since my father sent me away.” 

“Why were you sent away?” Alec tried to school his features and find kindness instead. 

Jonathan looked down at his hands before back into Alec’s face. “A few days before I was sent away, my father discovered something about me.” He could tell Alec wanted him to say it but he pursed his lips.

“I know about Andrew. I’m disappointed you never confided in me. We are friends, Jonathan,” Alec decided on instead. He didn’t have the patience to pull the facts out of him.

Jonathan blanched but then nodded. “My father said I needed to be careful. That we needed to be careful. He suggested the greenhouses, that no one is ever in there. He said there were eyes all over the castle.” He bit his lip hard as he paused. “It was a setup and I didn’t even consider it at first. I was too surprised by the boy who had found us too quickly.”

Alec glanced over at Jace, remembering that day when he’d told him what he had seen. 

“And when the guards came...I knew this was the intended plan. I was a coward. I froze when they pulled Andrew away.” Jonathan swiped his sleeve over his eyes. “When I got back inside, my bags were already packed and father said I needed to learn how to deal with the consequences of my shameful transgressions. He said he would be sending Andrew to the infantry to remind him how to be a man.” 

The infantry living in the south, protecting their border from any potential attacks that could come from Edom. There had not been any attempt at war for many years but Valentine was paranoid. The men spent hours and hours a day working in the hot sun. They tended to get sick from poor living conditions and lack of nutrient rich foods. Alec wanted to do something about that as well.

Alec shook his head. “He lied to you, in more than one way it seems. I’ve prevented Andrew from being executed a few times now. He’s still in the dungeons. I can’t get him out because I needed the other man in the situation to speak out, whether for or against him.” 

Jonathan’s face fell into shock, relief and grief all at once. “But he’s here? He’s alive?” 

Alec nodded. “He is not doing well, but yes, he is still alive.” 

“Thank Raziel,” Jonathan sighed, a small laugh mixed with a sob came out. “Alec, I swear to you, I didn’t know. Why would my father do this? Why would he set me up? Do you think he intervened with our correspondences?” 

Alec had been thinking that was so even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

“It makes sense that he prevented us from communicating but what is his endgame? Now that you are here, you can set the record straight and Andrew will be released.” Alec had gone to run his hands through his hair but paused, not wanting to accidentally knock the crown off of his head. 

“Whatever he is planning...” Jace started as he leaned off of the wall, “he is out of time because now you’re king.” 

Alec knew Jace was right. “We need to be vigilant.” He glanced over towards Raj who also nodded. 

0000

After coming back to the celebration, Alec said goodbye to Clary, to be respectful of his wife and left. He didn’t feel much like having to deal with the happiness in the room. All he wanted to do was throttle Valentine and demand him to spill his secrets. He was up to something, that much was clear, but what, he didn’t know.

He found that he was walking towards the area of the castle where the Kalos stayed without putting much conscious thought to it.

The first room was the dining room and he was delighted to see Catarina, Madzie, Magnus and Iris sitting together having dinner.

“Am I interrupting?” Alec asked by the doorway.

“Alec!” Madzie greeted him excitedly, hoping off of the stool she was sitting on and running towards him. He knelt down, scooping her up into his arms.

“Now Madzie, he is the king now, you can’t do that anymore,” Iris chastised her. 

She began to frown but Alec just kissed her on her cheek, making a loud smacking sound which made her giggle and push his face away. “She’s allowed. I’m king now, so it’s a rule.” 

“Congratulations Alec and Happy Birthday.” Catarina said to him as she moved so he could sit down beside her.

“Being a king looks good on you,” Magnus added with a playful smile on his face. 

“You’re the boss now,” Madzie said matter-of-factly. 

Alec smirked and nodded. “Yes, that seems to be the case.”

“Can I have a pony?” Madzie suddenly asked, her eyes going large.

The adults present couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Alec promised. 

Iris stood up, collecting their plates that had sat there empty between them. “Madzie...you only get ponies if you help with the chores.” 

Madzie groaned, looking pitifully at Alec. He looked between the three before looking back at her. “I may be the boss but she does have a point.”

Pouting, Madzie hopped off of Alec’s lap and followed Iris. 

“How are you feeling?” Catarina asked as she reached over, placing her hand on his cheek.

“I actually feel okay. My body is a little achy but that is all,” he answered her honestly. 

“You look better,” Catarina said cheerfully.

Magnus and Catarina had scheduled two visits per week since Max’s funeral to focus on Alec’s ailment. The beginning several sessions had strictly been on healing. Magnus had repeated what he’d done when Alec had collapsed from his riding day. He would focus on only one portion of Alec’s body each time. Having to be the one to give Magnus his energy to use his power, exhausted Alec so they couldn’t do much more in a session.

Once Magnus had cleared his body of most of the mysterious ailment, he would then examine him. He would frown every time and he and Catarina would stand over Alec, observing the healed areas and where the ailment would inevitably start forming again.

They worried it was a disease that there would be no cure for. They could keep removing it but it seemed to keep coming back.

“I probably wouldn’t be here without either of you,” Alec admitted, not that that was difficult to do. He was certain he almost died a few times and only they had managed to prevent it. “I promise, starting tomorrow I’m going to use my position to make things right.” 

They both smiled. Catarina looked between them before doing her worst attempt at a fake yawn. 

“Well, it has been an eventful day. I will be turning in for the night. Don’t stay up too late,” Catarina told both of them as she got up to leave.

“Subtle,” Magnus mumbled once she left the room. 

“Very,” Alec agreed.

“How are you really feeling?” Magnus asked, a quick glance towards Raj before he reached over, gently placing his hand on top of Alec’s. Alec turned his hand so he could hold it.

“Nervous. I don’t want to mess anything up. I want my family, my friends and my people to be proud of me and our kingdom,” Alec confessed with a tired breath.

“You might mess up a little along the way, but I believe if your intentions are pure, you’re going to make and see the changes that you want,” Magnus said, his words like a soothing balm on Alec’s anxiety.

“I do not mean to be so forward,” Alec smiled, looking at the other male. “But once I manage to change certain facts about my marriage, I would like to properly court you.”

Magnus’ eyes grew in astonishment. He smiled warmly at him. “That is forward but I accept. I am a patient man, Alexander, and you are worth the wait.” 

“I fear my patience is not as great as yours,” Alec told him, bringing his hand up and kissing his knuckles gently.

“I have something for you,” Magnus said suddenly as he stood up and left the room without another word.

Alec turned in his seat and was just beginning to get to his feet, thinking maybe he was meant to follow him, when Magnus returned, a large package in his arms.

He placed it carefully on the table in front of him. Alec pushed aside the parchment the item was wrapped in, revealing a closed case. He fiddled with the buckles, lifting the lid and gasped.

Inside was a beautiful, silver bow. The handle wrapped in a tight black leather. The string fixed taut in place. Beside it laid 5 arrows, their feathers red. 

“This is beautiful,” Alec whispered in awe as he carefully lifted the bow out of the case.

“It is made of Edom silver. Stronger than normal,” Magnus explained to him as he watched Alec. 

“Edom? How did you get it?” Alec asked curiously. He knew very well of Edom silver and their metal. Their weapons were a match for anyone who would dare fight them.

“I borrowed a messenger and sent them along to a friend who would be able to procure the item,” Magnus informed him casually. 

“This had to have cost a fortune. Magnus…” Alec would give it back, even if he really, really loved it. 

“A fortune well spent. You would hurt me dearly if you do not wish to keep it.” Magnus feigned sadness but then grinned as Alec leaned over and kissed him. It had been a while since they had last managed a careful kiss. “You are bold today. Are you sure you are alright?” Magnus teased him as he went to caress the side of Alec’s face.

Alec swatted playfully at his hand. “I am exhilarated. A change is coming.”

Their moment only lasted a few more minutes until Lorenzo entered the room, making a beeline for the ale they had. Alec nodded towards the other male before excusing himself for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed some of the English coronation oath for this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this one a little early. We're almost at the finish line, thank you for continuing to show me your support!

Catarina rubbed her temples as she looked over her and Magnus’ notes. They had been able to heal Alec completely but it would start to come back again. Catarina had never seen anything like this before. 

“Staring at that isn’t going to give you the answer,” Magnus said as he joined her, carrying a plate of food. 

“What is that?” she asked as she eyed the salad.

“Being the king’s Aligned has given me better food options.” He shrugged as he placed it down.

Catarina smiled as she rolled her eyes fondly at him. “You would use your position for better food.” 

“Perks, my dear,” he said, pointing at her with his fork before stabbing some lettuce and a tomato. 

“If we could find a way to bottle your healing essence, then maybe he could live his life with just a tonic as an aid,” she suggested, unsure what else could help him apart from their weekly healings.

“If only it worked that way,” he sighed, stuffing the food into his mouth. Magnus made a face before spitting out the salad.

Catarina looked grossed out. “Magnus, into a napkin.” 

“Ugh...this is awful,” he complained, pushing the plate away from him like a child.

“Not used to kingly food?” she teased him as he frowned pitifully. 

“I guess not,” Magnus grumbled.

“Is there something he is doing that causes the ailment to come back? There is a sickness I have heard of, that attacks the cells of a person. It does not seem to be something that can be easily overcome,” she suggested.

“No..I don’t think it is that. I have tried to heal those with that before and the affected cells die. They cannot regenerate into healthy ones. When I heal him, it is as if nothing was wrong in the first place,” Magnus explained to her, remembering the sorrow that had come with being unable to help those who needed him. 

“Physical exertion?” Catarina threw out. “He is healthy, despite this. He could run a mile without breaking a sweat.”

“He doesn’t even seem to enjoy the taste of alcohol.” Magnus thought it was a pity. He loved alcohol.

“He eats foods that are good for him and does not overdo it. At this rate, he will never have king’s disease.” Catarina sighed but then dropped the pencil she had been holding. 

Her eyes snapped up as the realization mirrored on Magnus’ face.

“Could it be that simple?” Magnus asked, both of them looking at the salad on the table. He grabbed the plate, bringing it close to him. He picked at it with his fork.

“What didn’t you like about it?” Catarina’s voice was tight.

“The dressing, it is off.” It didn’t taste completely horrible. “It is a balsamic but not like what I’ve eaten here before. It is not the same.”

“Oh my heavens, Magnus. It was right in front of us the whole time.” Catarina felt ill. 

“Someone has been poisoning him. It makes sense. How else has it infiltrated him time after time? It was worse in his organs, especially his kidneys and liver.” Magnus felt dizzy and angry. “Who has access to his meals?” And, was anyone else being poisoned here?

Catarina’s eyes practically popped out of her sockets. She stood up, slamming her hand on the table. “The food is prepared by the cooks but Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Valentine’s meals are prepared by Iris.” She walked away from the table. “I am going to get Clary. I need her to test the food to see if we’re right. Go to Alec. If anything, tell him not to eat anything for the next couple hours. I’ll meet you back here.”

Magnus stood up, making his way quickly towards Alec’s room.

0000

It had been a week into Alec’s rule and Valentine was not happy. Alec managed to reverse heavy taxes on their people, removed Andrew, and several other prisoners who had had minor infractions, from their sentences, and was holding a meeting to remove Dieudonne from his position. Andrew was now recovering in a home Alec had acquired near the castle. 

Currently, all of the advisors were shouting. Alec wished Jace, Clary or Izzy was with him. He wished even more that it was Magnus.

“I have been treasurer for this kingdom for 40 years! You cannot simply remove me on a whim!” Dieudonne shouted angrily. Alec knew it was grounds to send him to the dungeon to cool off but he allowed it. 

“He is right, Alec. His wisdom on the affairs of our coin and riches is extensive. You need him here,” Valentine reminded him. Alec waved his hand to silence Valentine.

“Dieudonne, I witnessed you performing the unforgivable on a woman in the village when she could not pay. I sent trusted knights to continue following you on your collection outings. It was not the only time you had done so. You also punished children if there was no woman available for your vile acts. Those who attended you, Van Ness and Roberts, they are also dismissed. The three of you have until midnight tonight to leave our kingdom and our lands. You are not welcome here.” Alec’s voice rang in anger, remembering what he’d seen with renewed hatred. “And if any of you are ever seen, I will find your victims and ask them what they would like to see become of you.” 

He stood up, stretching his back from sitting for so long. “I expect a list of new potential treasurers by the end of the week.”

Walking into his chambers, Alec was surprised that Clary was not there. Usually around this time, they would have lunch together. He wasn’t offended however, not minding some peace and quiet. He was preparing for the most difficult removal, being Valentine. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, as many people were in his pocket. Many of the lords and ladies of nearby kingdoms would also not be so pleased. They believed some of his radical rules against people. Alec had tried to free the Kalos and exterminate the Aligned ceremony but had barely finished his sentence before there was an uproar. Valentine had given many of them people to use as tools as they wouldn’t be so easily swayed. Alec knew he could do it though. He would remove Valentine and then threaten taxes on goods for everyone who went against him. Then he would change everyone’s opinions of the Kalos. He promised Magnus and he would see it through.

He had nearly finished his lunch when his bedroom door was flung open, slamming into the wall. Startled, Alec stood up quickly, unsure of the threat. Pangborn had burst into the room with Raj right behind him.

“What is it?” Alec asked as he looked between them.

“It’s your friend, Jace. Come, quickly!” Pangborn told him as he already turned to run back out of the room.

Alec felt his heart drop into his stomach as he ran after Pangborn.

They ran down the corridor, stopping in front of a staircase that would take them up one of the towers. Alec knew Jace had used to enjoy being up in the towers, gazing outside through the windows at the land. He also knew that Jace hadn’t gone back up into one since Max’s death. But, he didn’t question it as they started up the stairs. 

Pausing and turning in his run, he grunted as Raj ran into him. “Get Magnus! Bring him here!” Hesitation on his face, Raj nodded before turning around to find him. 

It took Alec no time to catch up to Pangborn, stumbling into the large room. There was a fire going from the fireplace and Jace, lying on his front near it. Alec didn’t register that there were others in the room at the moment, his vision zeroing in on his friend. His brother, even if it were not by blood.

“Jace!” he called to him as he landed hard on his knees and turned over the blond. He placed his hands, one against Jace’s throat and the other on his chest, breathing out a sigh of relief when he felt his heartbeat.

Alec looked over Jace’s body, looking for a wound but not finding any. 

“A good lesson in being a king is to never lead the way into a room,” Valentine’s voice said from behind him. Alec felt his body go tense, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

He turned, looking around the room. Standing there was Valentine, Lorenzo, and in place of Valentine’s usual royal guards, Van Ness and Roberts. Where had Pangborn gone?

“What is this?” Alec asked as he started to get to his feet. He wasn’t fast enough though as the two guards came over, shoving him to the ground.

Alec tried to gain traction but he hadn’t moved fast enough, his arms being wrenched behind his back. They gave him an extra shove into the ground before stepping away. Alec maneuvered himself until he was able to sit up.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, his voice practically growling at Valentine. 

Valentine walked over so he could kneel in front of Alec. “Well you see, by now, you should have been bedridden for months. It seems as though my slow acting plan backfired,” he tutted, clapping his hand hard against the side of Alec’s face. Alec jerked, removing his face from the mans’ touch.

Alec glared at him before turning his head to glance at Jace in fear.

“Oh don’t worry, he’s not dying, yet. I just had Lorenzo put him to sleep. It’s a shame he won’t be awake to watch you perish,” Valentine sighed as if that actually pained him to know that. “I’ll remove him soon enough. The Blackwells would love to have him, to finish the job they started so long ago.” 

Alec gasped as if he were being punched in the gut. “Finish the job?” He felt ill. 

“Oh yes. The Blackwells attacked when they were supposed to continue with the ruse of a truce. They were meant to kill him along with his parents. Some people just cannot follow directions.” He looked offended. “And now I must see this through myself.” 

“You expected me to die.” It wasn’t a question. “What have you done to me?” Alec felt a little relieved to know there was an answer to why he was sick but he dreaded it all the same. He wished Jace were awake, if only to hear that his parents had been set up.

“Poison. It’s so simple, don’t you think?” Valentine stood up. “I had hoped that the female Kakos would continue with her little potions and herbs.” He looked angrily at Alec. “But then you had to save Magnus Bane and it was no time before he realized he could heal all of the progress I’ve made over the years.”

Alec felt like he was going to be sick. Years? He had been unknowingly poisoned for years?

“After the day you’ve had, there’s little time left before my departure, I can only surmise.” Valentine turned to face Alec once more. “It seems I will have to finish the job all on my own.”

0000

Magnus knew Alec would be in his room at this time. He wasn’t always on an exact schedule but lately, especially with having become king, he was making it a better habit. 

As he approached the corridor, Magnus frowned. Usually Raj or the other one would be in the hall. Maybe he was somewhere else? 

Magnus stood near the door for a few minutes, trying to think of where else Alec could be. Maybe he had snuck out to work with his new bow? The thought of observing him do so sounded enticing. He was just going to step away when something on the floor caught the light of a torch just at a perfect angle.

Leaning down, Magnus squinted at the substance. He reached out, swiping his finger against what he realized was a sticky liquid, holding it up into the light.

Blood.

Magnus grabbed the handle of the door and shoved the door open, only able to partially open it as something obstructed the door from fully swinging. 

He glanced around it seeing the obstruction. Squeezing his way through the gap in the doorway, Magnus fell down to his knees.

“Raj?” Magnus asked gingerly as he reached for the man’s neck.

Raj gasped, his body tensing before his glazed eyes found Magnus’ face.

“What happened?” Magnus’ eyes roamed over him, seeing the injury in his stomach. Blood was sluggishly trickling out of the wound, blood pooling on the ground around him. He needed to get him help and fast. “I’m going to get help.” 

Raj grabbed Magnus’ arm to stop him from leaving. “Find Alec...the first tower past the corridor.” Raj coughed as blood dribbled out of his mouth. “Pangborn, betrayed us.” He groaned as he tried to stand and failed. “Jace might be hurt.” 

Magnus felt his heart beat painfully in his chest as he listened to him.

He ran over, grabbing the first cloth item he could find and balled it up, pressing it against Raj’s stomach.”Keep pressure on it.”

And with that, Magnus ran out of the room. 

0000

“You’re not going to get away with this,” Alec managed to get out as Van Ness and Roberts came towards him once more. He tried to kick out but was kicked in the stomach for it. He doubled over, giving them the advantage as he tried to breathe. Van Ness grabbed Alec’s legs as Roberts wrapped rope around his ankles. 

“I will. You see, you were so distraught that little Maxwell had died, you couldn’t bear to live with the guilt. The pressure of being king, the unhappiness in a forced marriage that you think you hide but you do not do well, it’s too much,” Valentine explained to him proudly. He walked over towards the window, resting his arms on the landing. 

“No one will believe you. Those who know me, won’t believe you,” he amended, since Valentine could be persuasive. 

“I don’t think it will be any of your concern,” Valentine shrugged. He turned to face Alec. “I’m tired of hearing him.” 

Alec tried to move out of the way as a cloth was quickly fastened around his head, tightening over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

“I wished for you to die fitfully in your sleep but this is twice you’ve eluded me.” Valentine looked pained, as if Alec had been a personal pest. “I had hoped your parents would have brought you along with them on that trip. You would have gone down with them.”

Alec shouted into the gag, trying and failing to remove the bindings around his wrists.

Valentine laughed. “Oh yes, it was no accident. Your mother, at the last moment, did not want to take you on a political journey so you remained here instead. It would have been much easier simply marrying off your sister to Jonathan. She would have been much easier to control.”

Alec felt his eyes start to burn with hot tears. 

Valentine walked towards a table, grabbing a large knife used to cut up large roasts for dinners. 

Alec fell backwards as he tried to scramble away from Valentine as he approached him. He had nowhere to go; with Jace’s body on one side and the fireplace on the other. 

Valentine twirled the knife in his hand. He was just about to kneel down as approaching footsteps were heard behind him.

Everyone turned as they saw Pangborn, hands on Magnus’ arms, shoving the man into the room.

“He was on his way up here,” Pangborn told them as Magnus hit the ground. 

Valentine moved quickly towards Lorenzo, snatching his hand in his own. He glared at him before giving a sharp nod.

“To subdue.” Lorenzo said, his voice flat with no emotion.

“To subdue!” 

Magnus gasped as yellow wisps of Lorenzo’s essence wrapped tightly around him, binding his arms to his sides and locking his legs together. He fell to the side, taking in Alec across from him.

“Why didn’t you stop him?” Valentine asked as he glared at Pangborn.

“I just...I thought...” he stuttered out.

Valentine rolled his eyes. “You don’t think, that’s your problem. Why I chose you to spy on Alec, I will never understand. You gave me nothing in all your time with him. Idiot!” he shouted, getting his face close to Pangborn’s.

“I’m sorry, my king,” he squeaked out. 

He turned back towards Alec. 

“Now...where were we?” he asked with a chuckle as he walked over towards the bound man. 

He grabbed Alec by the front of his shirt, dragging him away from the wall he had managed to lean against so he was lying on his back instead.

Without warning and a broken cry from Magnus, Valentine raised his arm, and moved it swiftly down, stabbing Alec in his stomach. Alec gasped into the gag, his body arching painfully as if it could expel the object.

“That look in your eye. I’ve seen it before. That fear, the pain, afraid of what’s to come.” He twisted the knife, causing Alec to grunt again as his body spasmed. 

Valentine stood back up so he could examine his work. “It was the same look on little Maxwell’s face before I dropped him out of the window.” He nodded his head towards the window behind him.

Alec felt as if he’d forgotten to breathe as he momentarily forgot about the wound in his torso, his eyes looking fearfully at the window. Valentine stepped into his gaze, bending down. He brought the knife down, letting the tip of it drag against Alec’s face, nicking it in a couple places. “And now it seems as though, in your misery, you decided to kill your Kakos too. All that show to save his life only to end it.”

Magnus was practically vibrating as he tried to free himself of Lorenzo’s grasp. It felt very similar to when he had kept him down when he’d first arrived. Magnus could sense that his power wasn’t as strong as before, likely because Magnus was just a man, powerless this time.

He kept his eyes on Alec, willing him to keep breathing even as blood poured out of him. It was all too familiar, having just come from Raj who was suffering the same injury.

He glanced at Valentine who started to step closer to him. 

“This is the most satisfying way to kill you, Magnus. Being able to do it by my own hand. How delightful.” Valentine grinned as he knelt down. 

“Why do you...you hold so much anger in your heart for me?” Magnus asked, his eyes flickering towards Alec a moment before back to Valentine. Alec’s body looked like it was shaking. 

“It is nothing personal, if not to piss off your father.” Valentine looked over Magnus’ body, as if deciding where he wanted to stab him. 

Magnus only had a second to comprehend what he had said before two things happened at once:

Alec screamed into his gag and then...

Magnus’ power burst out of him in a riptide. He felt it the moment his power incinerated Lorenzo’s, giving him control of his limbs once more. Before Magnus had a conscious thought about it, his power rippled out from his body, shoving everyone, except for Alec and Jace, against the walls. He stood up on shaky legs, looking around the room. 

He turned towards the two guards he recognized from the outing with Alec. He extended out his arm towards them, palm up. He pulled his arm back and then back out, his power shooting out of his palm and slamming into them. They fell to the ground as they grabbed at their throats, gasping for air. Magnus then repeated the move on Lorenzo this time, slamming the man’s head into the wall, watching as he slid down unconscious. He then turned towards Pangborn. The man looked to be cowering, as much as he could being pinned to the wall.

“P-please…” he begged. 

“You stabbed Raj. I don’t think I like you very much,” Magnus responded as he used his power to mimic what he’d done to Lorenzo, though much harder.

“Stop this at once Kakos! I said you were a monster! You’re all monsters! Every last one of you! I’m going to kill you all! There will be none of your kind left!” Valentine threatened as he struggled to get off of the wall.

Magnus took a deep breath, his power slamming back into him causing Valentine to stumble from the wall. 

“You do have honor to fight me after all,” Valentine chuckled, still holding the knife. 

Magnus glared at him. “There is no honor in a man like you.” Magnus moved both of his arms out in front of him and cried out, as much of his power as he could manage bursting out of him. “Oh and your plan for an heir? Clary was never pregnant.” The blue flames smashed into Valentine’s chest, throwing him off of his feet. Before he could make so much as make a sound of surprise, he was sent through the window.

Feeling adrenaline rolling off of him in waves, Magnus jumped as he heard someone coughing. He was ready to attack but relaxed when he saw it was Jace coming around. His eyes moved to Alec who wasn’t moving.

He fell to the ground beside him. “Come on Alec,” he whispered. 

“Magnus...what...what’s happened?” Jace asked, his voice thick with sleep. 

His eyes snapped over towards the blond. “We were all attacked. I can’t explain. Get help. Raj is bleeding out in Alec’s room.”

“Alec?!” Jace gasped as he moved closer to his friend. 

Magnus reached over, grabbing Jace’s arm. “I will save him. Go!”

Jace scrambled out of the room as Magnus focused on Alec.

“Alexander?” he asked nervously, pressing his hand against his neck.

He didn’t feel a pulse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Thank you all for being on this ride with me. For the bang, I wrote the final half of the entire fic in one day due to having been behind schedule so I apologize if some of the chapters seemed rushed.
> 
> Enjoy the conclusion. :)

Magnus closed his eyes, placing both of his hands on Alec’s stomach. He ignored the way his blood felt on his hands. He couldn't think about it right now. 

“I’m not going to lose you,” Magnus said out loud. 

He inhaled deeply, his power feeling restless and out of place. It had been so long since it had been under his control that it wasn’t sure how to settle. He didn’t like feeling like this. It was hard to get himself to focus. “Come on,” he muttered, pinching his face in concentration. 

He let his mind focus on Alec and his kindness. Alec, saving his life nine months ago. Alec helping Madzie with her food. His love for his little brother and sister and Jace. The way he was protective and friendly with those who were meant to protect him. The conviction in his voice when he spoke about change. The first time Alec had kissed him with tears of pain in his eyes. And then surprise and what looked like hope.

Magnus grit his teeth as he felt Alec’s body start to mend itself. It was like before, when he would remove the ailment, fucking poison his mind corrected, from him. When his body would listen to his healing guidance and do what it needed to survive.

Abruptly, Alec’s body moved as Alec took as deep a breath as he could, his eyes flying open. Magnus moved his hands, one of them reaching up and pulling the cloth away from his mouth. 

“You’re alright...look at me,” Magnus said to him as Alec’s eyes flew wildly around the room. Alec heard him, his gaze meeting Magnus’ steadier one.

Magnus leaned over him, gasping as he saw his hands. He reached down quickly, yanking a burning coal out of his grip. He then went to work on the bindings, releasing him. Magnus then moved so he could reach Alec’s ankles, untying them as well.

Alec sluggishly moved his arms so he was no longer putting his weight on them, though remained lying on his back.

“It worked?” Alec asked after a few minutes, looking around the room.

“What worked?” Magnus asked. 

“The coals...I thought if I ruined my alignment mark, then maybe I could break the binding.” Alec told him as he brought his shaky, ruined right hand up so he could examine it.

Magnus laughed, shaking his head. “If I had known something like that would have done it, I would have burned your hand myself.” 

He grabbed Alec by the wrist of his injured hand, holding it palm up. 

“Let’s see what we can do.” Magnus wiggled his fingers before starting to push healing magic into his palm.

“Don’t fix it completely,” Alec told him as he curled his damaged fingers. “If you can take the pain away, that would be enough.”

Magnus looked at him curiously. “If it heals and the alignment is back, you could be bound to me again. If it heals completely, it will be as if I’ve never been marked. I want your people and mine to know that we can fix this.”

Magnus leaned down, kissing him on his lips. “You nearly died and yet, here you are planning for the future.”

Alec smiled tiredly as he kissed him back. “It’s my job.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. “I look forward to your pillow talk.” 

Hearing shouts and footsteps, Jace, followed by several guards, made it back.

0000

A couple days later, Alec stood out on his balcony from his office quarters, looking out at the kingdom. Everyone was out and about on their day, their lives barely affected by what had happened in the castle.

Pangborn was sentenced to imprisonment for an indeterminate amount of time in the dungeons for his betrayal. Van Ness and Roberts had died from self-defense during their attempt to murder the king. Lorenzo was under house arrest in his quarters until Magnus and the Kalos were able to determine his loyalty. Since Alec had lived the night he was meant to die, Dieudonne did as he ordered and fled. 

Catarina had confirmed that there were traces of a strain of poison in the salad. She had quickly been able to trace it back to Iris who had also been placed in the dungeon. Catarina, with Clary’s help, had also been able to save Raj who was recovering for a few days in his quarters. Catarina and Magnus had checked over Alec, Isabelle and Clary, to look for the poison. Alec had the most inside of his body and it seemed that Isabelle was showing signs of it too. Catarina assured them that it must have started recently, as her body was barely affected. Clary was clear. 

Valentine’s body was found mangled barely beyond recognition near the stables. Alec ordered his body be buried in an unmarked grave away from their kingdom.

Alec had sat Jace down the day after the assassination attempt so he could tell him about what Valentine had done. Jace kept a brave face even though Alec was sure he wanted his emotions to show. Alec didn’t blame him though. He was allowed to handle the blow in whatever way he wanted. He wasn’t a child anymore that would burst into tears. He confessed to Alec that Magnus had mentioned something similar about his family being betrayed, but hadn’t believed it at the time. Alec then suggested that Jace accompany Clary to a private cottage estate for a few weeks, to keep her safe. Clary was mourning the loss of her father, and unexpected miscarriage of a child that never existed, so it was best for her to get away. Clary truly was upset about her father’s death, even if she knew he was a vile man, but she put on a show in front of the public. Jace thanked Alec with a tight hug before going to make the arrangements. 

After everything that had happened to them in a few months time, Isabelle requested to leave for a little while. She wanted to spend time with their cousin Aline. She wanted to walk down the halls that their little brother had spent time learning in. She wanted to meet Helen and help with the wedding. Her smile was returning as she explained all of this to Alec.

“Take as much time as you need. I understand,” Alec told her as he hugged her. She hadn’t let go of him the entire night after he’d been nearly murdered and now, she often kept hold of him in some way when they were together. 

“Thank you Alec.” She headed out of the room but turned to look at him. “And with any luck, I might be bringing home a potential suitor.”

Alec sputtered. “Izzy! No! I can barely get this separation finalized, I’m not going to start looking..”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Not for you, for me! Helen’s cousin is going to be there too. Simon Lewis.” 

“Who?” Alec asked but she just laughed and left the room. 

For the first time in a long time, Alec felt an odd sort of peace settling inside of him. Everyone he cared about, except one, was safe now. 

“Care for some company?” Magnus’ voice said from behind him. Before Alec could turn around, Magnus came into his peripheral, their shoulders brushing.

“Have you all come to any decisions?” Alec asked curiously, angling his body towards him.

Magnus sighed, obviously troubled by the betrayals that had occurred. 

Alec reached over, taking Magnus’ hand.

“Iris is a traitor. There is no doubt there. She held no remorse for what she was doing to you. She did confirm that it had only been a month since she started administering the poison to Isabelle, per Valentine’s order,” Magnus explained to him.

“How long for me?” Alec asked, unsure if he truly wanted to know.

“Many, many years. She was microdosing you.” Magnus couldn’t imagine doing something so heinous. 

“And Lorenzo?” Alec ignored the friendly looks Iris had given him over the years. It was hard to reconcile. 

“I believe he was afraid for his own life. He had been miserable for a long time. I think he is traumatized by it all. And…” Magnus said, turning his free hand to let sparks of his essence dance along his fingers. “We found out that once the non-magic Aligned dies, our power returns to us. He says it is weak but he can feel it again.” 

“That is good news, although we may not want to let the masses know of that yet.” Alec didn’t want to be the cause that lords and ladies were suddenly being murdered by their abused Aligned. 

“You’re right. We encourage the burning to remove it first. And if there are those who refuse to do so, you can tell them what we know,” Magnus said, a thinly veiled threat in his voice.

“Izzy wants to try first. She’s going to attempt to separate from Madzie before she leaves,” Alec informed him which caused him to smile. “If all goes well, Clary will do it next.” 

“And Jonathan?” Magnus asked, thinking back to Iris and her resentment.

“Jonathan is currently nursing Andrew back to health. He said he would be willing but he knows what she has done. It is up to you and the rest of the Kalos that want to have a word about it,” Alec explained. He knew that Andrew was feeling better but knew that both of his friends were likely relieved to be together again. 

Magnus nodded. “You did mean it. To give us a voice.” He turned to face Alec.

Alec turned his body more so they were nearly chest to chest. He reached over, placing his hand gently on Magnus’ face. “I’m a man of my word. I want you to feel like an equal Magnus. You and the rest of the Kalos. I want you to be my equal.” The last part coming out quieter.

“Your equal? Alexander?” Magnus asked, searching his face for any sign of falsehood. 

“I mean it. I…” Alec ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Only you. You’re the only person I want to be around at all times. I want to know what you’re thinking and I want your opinion. I want to confess to you in the night my worries and I want to wake with you with the sun with your smile. I...”

Magnus closed the distance between them, silencing Alec with a kiss. His lips lingered against Alec’s, enjoying the way his soft lips were gentle against his own. He couldn't help the grin on his face as he felt Alec’s lips suck Magnus’ bottom lip between them. Magnus moved his arms so they wrapped around Alec’s neck. 

“You’re something else, Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus pecked his lips playfully.

Alec moved so he could wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer. “All I want to be is yours.” 

EPILOGUE

Two Months Later.

Alec came out to the top of the steps of the castle as he watched the entourage coming closer. He knew the banners and who was approaching, even if the guard who had informed him when he saw them didn’t tell him first.

“What is he doing here?” Jace asked as he followed Alec, having become his Advisor officially.

Alec shook his head. “I don’t know. Those aren’t war bannerments.” 

Once the horses got as close as they could, the king of Edom was helped off of his horse by his men. He, flanked by four more guards, stepped calmly towards Alec. Alec’s own guards tensed. He raised a hand to tell them to stand down. 

“King Asmodeus Shamdom. Welcome to the kingdom of Idris.” Alec bowed his head politely.

King Asmodeus returned the bow. “It is an honor to journey all this way. I did not believe the day would ever come that I would cross our borders without bloodshed.”

Alec heard steps behind him, knowing without looking that it was Magnus joining them.

“I am grateful that you share my vision of peace,” Alec responded to him. “But I must ask, what brings you here that a messenger could not say in your stead? Not that it is an offense that you are here. You are welcomed.”

Asmodeus smiled brightly as his eyes moved from Alec and shifted to his left.

“I wanted to know if my son was ever going to tell me that he was courting the King of Idris.”


End file.
